For the Love of Sanity
by Speedstreek360
Summary: Someone from Megatron's past has turned up in Detroit. It just happens to be the love of his life. When his son Galvatron find out, he does everything in his power to bring them together. Oh boy.  Contains slash, no like, no read. Set in Demyrie's TF vers
1. Chapter 1: New Officer and Old Friends

Hey Peeps! What is up in the house? Welcome to my first transformers fic! And please go easy on me, it's my first one, so it may not be as great as I'd like it to be.

Now, after reading the Goddess, Demyrie's work, "Odd Moments", I just couldn't get her universe out of my skull, so I thought, "HEY she gave permission for others to write stories based on her universe in her Afterword!" and I adore her Megsy, even if he IS evil. It got me thinking of what if there was someone he fell in love with before he became the evil, sexy CEO he is today, and that someone turned up out of nowhere? Bear with me.

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, otherwise...well, you get the picture.

And I own none of the characters nor do I own the song "Renegade" by Styx used in this first chapter, except for Darksky and Huntress, my female OCs.

Now, ON WITH THE SHOW!

...

Chapter 1: New Officer, Old Friends

Detroit sparkling in the white sunlight, the windows of tall buildings glittering beautifully.

People were just waking up to go walking about, off to work, school or whatever they would do that woke them up to this beautiful winter morning.

At the street corner of the police station, was a man. He was aged, but very handsome, a small day old beard on his chiseled, porcelain skin. His hair was dyed a light cyan, with small speckles of grey, and his eyes were sky blue.

Most might have thought he was an angel, if it wasn't for the exhausted, frustrated look on his face, and the splotch of brown on his blue and red windbreaker and jeans. Some punk, one of the DPD interns with all spirit and no brain had knocked him into him hard enough to send the black liquid flying on to his clothes.

"God dammit," he hissed, grumbling to himself.

Three hours. After three hours of touring the DPD Headquarters, he'd already had to deal with that ass-hole Sentinel prime, got into an argument with the medic over how to identify murder weapons and had to keep himself from snapping at interns, not counting the one who knocked into him. And it was only his first day, after transferring here from his home in the New York Adirondacks, because his son and nephew needed the extra help.

Then, he heard his ringtone.

_"You renegade who had it made,_

_retrieved from a-"_

He picked it up, and checked the ID.

He heaved a sigh at who it was, before he answered.

"Yes?"

_"Hey Paxy, what's up? I heard you have now returned to civilization at last."_

He rolled his eyes, "Well, I've seen black bears with table manners better than yours Galvatron."

_"UH! How dare you Orion Pax, I'm a gentleman!" _huffed the voice on the other line.

The man smirked, shaking his head. Ah Galvy, always knew how to turn his crappy day into a better one.

Orion sighed, "So, how's the Little one?"

_"Good. Just started school a few months ago. Did you know he asked me to come dressed on my so-called uniform to school for career day? I didn't know whether to collapse to the ground in shock, or laugh until I got another headache,"_ Galvatron snorted.

Galvatron worked as an exotic dancer at a gay bar/night club at night, and during the day, he was a dance instructor to teach the other dancers some of his moves. He did it for money in order to pay his rent, and to keep him and his son going.

"I can only imagine how those poor kids minds would be scared at seeing a man wearing a fish net shirt and short skirt, along with those purple stiletto boots I got you for your birthday," Orion said, and turned to go inside the station, "Anyway, anything good happen here while I was gone?"

There was a noisy groan, _"I'm afraid not Paxy. Well, except that I now have a boyfriend"_

"Stop calling me that, you sound like my Mother," Pax said, passing by a woman in police uniform, "A boyfriend, eh? What's he like?"

_"I don't kiss, sleep and tell,"_ was the answer.

"You don't tell me anything anymore," Pax scootched past a large, bulky man, and then opened the door to his office.

Galvatron laughed, _"And with good reason, otherwise, you'd have nightmares."_

"Try me Babes," Orion answered, walking over to his ivory desk and pulling out cigarettes and a lighter.

_"Well..."_ there was a sudden small crackle from the other side,_ "Sorry Pax, my kid's in the room, and I fear for his innocence."_

"You're just using my weakness for kids in order to keep me in the dark," Orion lit a cigarette, waiting for an answer.

_"You know me too well. Oh!"_ Pax nearly choked at the yell, and coughed on the smoke, before Galvy answered, _"Huntress is gonna kill me if I don't get to the studio to help with the newbies! By Paxy, I'll call ya later!"_

"Hey, wait a-"

*click*

"-minute," Pax slumped, before he fell back into his rolling chair, "No one tells me anything around here."

He picked up the cigarettes and smoked them. He didn't always smoke, but he got into the habit when he turned forty, due to a ton of stress during this one murder case.

Now, it became a normal routine.

He looked out over Detroit through the window of his office. He took another drag before putting out the hazardous chemical into his ashtray, before tilting his head back, savoring the small moment of quiet.

It was...weird returning to the city. He couldn't remember the last time he's heard the familiar honks of cars in traffic or the lights reflecting off the metal giants of the city. To top things off, he was back in his old office.

And it brought back some memories.

He put a hand in the pocket of his windbreaker, felt around some of the spare change, his badge and his credit cards for the one object he always kept with him. He felt the cool rounded metal, and then slowly pulled out his treasure.

An oval shaped pendant, sterling silver, with small rose vine designs on the outside of it, with a red gem on the cover. He traced it's small patterns, memorizing the grooves and felt for the latch. He opened it slowly.

He looked at the small picture placed in it. He ran a finger over the face of a man with black hair, tied back in a braid that went over his shoulder. The man in the picture looked to be in his twenties, and he was smiling, arms wrapped around a thirty year younger Orion, both smiling at the camera. Orion smiled fondly.

He remembered a friend of his taking this picture so well.

_..._

_Laughter. Deep, pure laughter, as the two men ran down the dirt road, Orion chasing his companion, with muddy hands, making fake roaring noises, with his hands out._

_Loose strands of black hair flew back in small waves from the man in front of him. _

_"Come on slowpoke, are you a mud monster or-Whoa!"_

_Orion jumped forwards tackling him to the ground, and then hugging him, to keep his arms pinned to his sides. _

_"Pax!" his friend yelled, trying to break free._

_"Gee, and here I thought you were a good wrestler," Pax pouted, "I wonder if you're ticklish?"_

_The mock horror on the man's face answered his question, as he reached down and tickled his sides. _

_"No! Mercy!" he guffawed, trying to push Orion away, "Not the-Hee!" he covered his mouth to try and stifle his laughs, as Orion made him writhe and squirm, laughing and giggling happily behind his hands._

_"God, you're laugh is adorable," Pax smirked._

_His victim managed to roll his eyes, "Oh shut-EEEAAAH-HAH! Not there! It's sensitive!" _

_"Your face is cute when you're happy," Pax smirked._

_His friend growled among his fits laughter,"Just wait Paxy. when I get my hands on you..."_

_"Hey guys!"_

_Both men froze, the victim tilted his head back, quirking a black brow at the oncoming stranger running towards him. _

_It was a man with white blonde hair, wearing a red t-shirt and black shorts, holding a camera in his hands. He was practically beaming, as Orion let the man beneath him up, sitting down._

_"What's up Drift?" Pax asked._

_"Look what Deadlock got me for my birthday! A new Digital-camera, with high definition vision that zooms in and it doesn't flash unless it's totally dark," Drift squealed, holding the camera to his chest, like it was his own child._

_He noticed his friend roll his eyes at the gesture, "If I didn't know you like I do Drift, I would be worried that you thought the camera was your baby."_

_"Aw, Megatron, it's just a camera, nothing more," Drift a assured him, smirking, "In fact, I've been wanting to try it out, and I wanted to get a picture of you guys as my first photo."_

_Megatron looked at him, tilting his head a little, looking at the camera, as if he was staring off into space. Orion took Megatron's arms, jolting him out of his small trance, and pulling his close to him._

_"Why not? I'd love to keep a picture of you and me somewhere when Drift prints it out," it was true. Orion felt Megatron relax, and wrap his arms around his neck._

_"Yes officer," Megatron rumbled, allowing his black hair to go over his shoulder._

_Drift squealed (and frightening Megs in the process, since he had never heard him squeal before) and set up his camera. _

_The two men smiled, at the camera, as Drift aimed and took it. Megatron kissed Orion's cheek after it was taken. Pax blushed, looking away, before he jolted when__ devilish hands reached his arm pits and sent ticklish sensations through his body._

_"You are a demon from hell!" he gasped in between laughter, as Megatron took his revenge._

_"And you are getting your just desserts!" Megatron declared, having no mercy._

_Drift began taking more pictures of that wonderful afternoon._

_..._

Orion sighed, closing the locket, and then putting back in his pocket. Memories like that were painful for him now.

He never knew what had happened to Megatron, and sometimes he was afraid to know. Was he dead or alive? Did he have a family now? He doubted that last thought. Megatron didn't really like women, and had a tolerance for his friends that were women.

But was he happy? Did he have someone else to love? Did he ever think of him?

Questions that went through his mind when thoughts of his young love went through his head. He missed him.

He rubbed his face, before he took out another cigarette, and smoking it slowly.

...

High on the top floor, looking over the silver, blue and black metal towers from his window, was a man, a conqueror and a gladiator, clad in silver and red silk, and his silver hair combed back, his goatee trimmed.

His hands that had crushed the bones of men and caressed the skin of lovers, were clasped behind him. It was times like these, without Starscream there to distract him, that he looked over the city.

And bathed himself into memories of his life, when no one was there to see his face. He relaxed slightly.

There were many meeting today to be attended to, his employees needed to finish their assignments, and he had calls to answer. And he just stood there, in the sunlight, basking in the glow, and for a moment, letting it's light shine on him, and his cracked, cold heart. His thoughts went to** him**.

Off all things to think about in these rare moments to himself, his thoughts would turn to **him** of all things. Sometimes he's allow himself a tear to fall, others he'd shake and seethe in a small, pent-up rage.

Today though, today, he just looked back, with a small sense of regret, and pain. He looked at the time, and knew that at any moment, someone would be here.

Then, at the first knock, he composed himself back to the cold, efficient CEO of D-con Industries.

He automatically opened the door, and immediately returned to the world he had become to well accustomed to since the day he left the Underground Cage Fighter Rings. And allowed himself to get lost.

...

Review please, and let me know what you think of it. And give me feedback please.


	2. Chapter 2: Strange Places

Hello. After getting my first review from one of my favorite Authors, I am proud to present the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, nor do i own this universe. It rightfully belongs to Demyrie.

The only thing I own are my two OC's Darksky and Huntress.

That is all. Enjoy!

...

Chapter 2: Strange Places

He left with a long groan of frustration, after flipping off and chewing out a ton of men who were after his rear, Galvatron made it to the bar that was on the other side, across from the stage and pole.

He sat down, in fish nets, a one sleeved dark purple shirt and in his favorite purple stiletto boots. And he had sweat dripping down his smooth, light tan skin from dancing most of the night. He reached up and tried to fix the strands of hair he always combed and gelled to sweep back like three crests of a crown. His hair was dyed a dark purple, and tied into a long braid.

A woman with very short indigo colored hair, looked at him, while cleaning one of the beer mugs.

"Martini tonight, sweetie?" she asked, whipping her rag on to her shoulder.

"Nah, something stronger," Galvatron answer , rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Like vodka or some of that Irish Scotch no one buys anymore. Anything that will calm me down."

"I'd go for the scotch," The woman sighed, "You forgot to do your daily yoga sessions this morning, didn't you?"

Galvatron looked up, his brown eyes narrowed in annoyance, "Just get me the damn scotch Darksky, before I decide to tear those assholes a new one to relieve my stress."

She smirked, before ducking down to open one of the cabinets at the bottom.

And right then, Galvatron felt a hand that went where it shouldn't.

"Hey there sexy."

Galvatron had to keep himself from gagging, when he smelled alcohol as it filled his nostrils.

This guys must be wasted if, he didn't sense the "stay away from me" vibe radiating off the dancer. Or he wasn't there when Galvatron gave the verbal beat down to some of the guys who were stupid enough to go near him.

"Saw you st-standin' 'ere all alone and tought you'd like some company," the slurred speech pattern confirmed his suspicions.

Galvatron grabbed the man's wrist and tugged it off, "Get lost idiot, I'm off duty and I have a boyfriend."

He shoved the stranger away, as Darksky took out the scotch and poured it into a small beer glass. Galvatron was about to pick it up, when he let out a shriek, causing Darksky to jump.

"Nice assets dere, heh."

Galvatron growled. He had spanked him. The goddamn drunk idiot had spanked him. He turned around slowly.

Darksky groaned, before smacking a hand over her face, "This will not end well."

"Dat get chur attention? How's about you and I...whatcha doin' dere?" the man looked confused.

Galvatron had reached up and pulled out his earrings and small nose stud placing them on the bar counter. He cracked his knuckles, eyes narrowed.

Darksky studied her nails, as the familiar sound of a fist connecting and breaking someone's nose sounded. And soon, it was followed by shouts, as Galvatron starting beating the crap out of the man.

...

The moment the car radio went off, Orion snatched it up before the trainee beside him could even lift a finger.

"What's going on?"

_"We have a live one down at the Blue Stallion night club on twenty first west,"_ replied the voice.

Orion sighed. That was the club Galvatron worked at.

After about three weeks of living in Detroit, he's become quite accustomed to the town, thanks to his family and Galvatron. The kid had showed him downtown, and where he worked. But he's been craving for some action since he came here, and this might just be the perfect opportunity.

"On our way," Pax answered.

_"Do you require assistance?" _

"Negative. We can handle this one, right, uh...?" he forgot the kid's name.

"Ironhide," the rooking answered.

"...Ironhide. Just send in Optimus though, just in case," Pax answered.

_"Roger that."_

Orion started the police car and siren, and then began to drive off, humming softly, as he did so.

...

About four hours later, he returned to the station, with an angry Galvatron and two men. The three looked like they just got out of a bull riding competition.

Galvatron had a fat lip, and was holding an ice pack to his forehead glaring ahead at the wall, and no one in particular, in Orion's office. Orion was with Ratchet interrogating the patient, and getting some treatment after he got in the middle of the fight, leaving Galvatron outside alone to calm down, after he nearly beat the two men into a coma.

Suddenly, Optimus happened to open the door, his mouth opened to ask a question about the recent reports of this months homicides and froze mid-step when he saw Galvatron looking miserable. He closed the file he had been looking at, gave the man sitting down a look, shaking his head.

"Another fight Galvy?" Optimus said, setting the filed down on Pax's desk, as he took one beside the angry dancer.

"I don't want to talk about it," Galvatron grit out, not looking at him.

Sighing, the Prime shook his head, "It's been the first time in four weeks ya know. Not a very promising start."

"Oh shut up Oppy. If I wasn't already hurting, I'd give ya what for," he grunted, before wincing, causing his childhood friend to smile sadly and fondly at him.

He cracked his neck to the side, before blowing air out past his lips.

Optimus smirked, "So, how are things with Cyc?"

"Oh God," Galvy clutched his head, shaking it, "If my Dad doesn't kill me first, then he will, when he finds out I got into another fight, after I promised I wouldn't," he paused. Then he shrugged, "Other than that we're good. He's been begging that my son and I move in with him."

Optimus straightened up, giving Galvatron a knowing look. Galvatron narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "What is with the look?"

"Do I sense a very promising...engagement?" Optimus said. He was smiling, but his eyes were serious.

The dancer went bolt straight, and then groaned in pain before answering, "Whatever thought process is going through your mind Optimus, it goes no further than that. We discussed that already, and agreed that if we tried to get hitched," he paused and clutched his head in slight pain, "now, it wouldn't be a good time."

It's not that he wouldn't marry Cyclonus if he asked him now. He would. He just didn't feel like it was right to start talking about things like this yet. The two men remained silent.

The door to the office opened and in came Orion. He had a black eye where he had been punched, an ice pack wrapped around his head and a split lip.

"That was an exciting night, hmm?" he asked, "Getting punched in the face, then having to haul two dirt bags and an exotic dancer all the way to the police station, then bickering with the grump in the med. bay. Very interesting indeed."

Galvatron slumped at each even Orion named.

He mentally counted backwards.

_3...2...1..._

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CONTROLLING YOUR TEMPER?" Orion roared, his good eye bright with anger and disappointment

_Bingo,_ Galvatron winced at the angry yell.

"Pax, the idiot was molesting me, and wouldn't stop when I asked him to. what did you want me to do?" Galvatron said, looking helpless in his reasoning.

Orion sighed, "Just aim for his pressure pain like I taught you remember?"

There was a pause, as Galvatron gave him a confused look, "What?"

The elder officer slumped, "I give up," he shook his head, and then turned away to leave. Then he stopped and looked back, halfway out the door, "I called Cyclonus by the way."

Galvatron rolled his eyes, "Great. More lectures."

Orion huffed, "Optimus, come on, I don't want Galvatron to get more headaches, before Cyc gets here."

Optimus stood up, giving his friend a sympathetic shrug, before leaving with the elder officer.

As soon as they were gone, the man covered his face to muffle his scream of frustration. He just wanted to find those two morons he had beat up, and finish the job. He stood up, ignoring the headache it caused at his sudden movement. He kicked Pax's ivory desk snarling and pounded his fist on top of it.

A small clink sound of metal against wood caught his attention.

He looked at the desk, his brown eyes narrowed, when he spotted a small sheen underneath the papers Optimus had placed on the desk.

Tilting his head, curiosity provoke, he picked up the papers and set them aside. And what he found caused his head to tilt to the other side, and his eyes to widen slightly.

It was a necklace.

A silver and red pendant on a beautiful silver chain. The gem in the middle gleamed like a ruby and the design was that of rose vines.

He picked it up, and felt the cool surface against his hands. It felt...nice against his fingers.

"Where did you get this Pax?" he muttered to himself, smirking softly.

It reminded him of a necklace his father kept. It was made of gold instead of silver, with a sapphire gem in the middle, instead of a ruby one. He remembered him showing it to him when he was younger. He had told him it was made for him by a friend. And that was all.

His curiosity increased, when he felt a small clasp at the side of it.

After a moment of fiddling with it, he heard a small click. The pendant opened slowly.

...

Megatron exited the car, slamming his door, as anger and anxiety filled him.

Another slam of the door followed him, and Cyclonus walked a few feet behind him. Both had been in the same room to receive the call made to them by none other than Ultra Magnus, much to Megatron's annoyance.

His son, once again got into a fight with someone. After four weeks of no complaints, the silver haired fox thought for a moment that Galvatron might live up to his promise. Oh how naive it was of him to fall into that line of thinking.

Cyclonus was silently fuming, his indigo hair covering over his eyes, hiding the glow of anger and anxiety.

For once, ever since Megatron found out Cyclonus was dating his only child, the two were mutually in sync with their emotions.

They entered the warm station, the snow slowly melting into their jackets and leaving splotches.

A young officer walked up, and, with a bit of fright, shown in his wide blue eyes and the flinching in his body language, led them to where Galvatron was currently located. They passed the med. bay, and that caused Megatron to have a sense of relief, at the fact his son wasn't mortally wounded.

...

Galvatron stared.

His eyes were drawn to the picture before him, his hands trembling with the mix of emotions: confusion, wonder, shock, sadness.

Although both men in the picture were of a different age, there was no mistaking who they were.

The door opened, and he didn't hear it, drawn in biting his stinging lip, as he looked.

He jumped when hands landed on his shoulders, turning him around. His eyes widened when they met the angry, worried and disappointed grey eyes of his father.

"Galvatron Orpheus Silver, explain yourself this instant," he father said, his words hard and firm, with rising anger.

Galvatron gulped when his full name was used. He opened his mouth to say something, but his words withered away before they could pass his lips, his mouth turning into a dry desert. His father opened his mouth to say something when his eyes averted to the silver object in young man's hands. Something froze his father, and glued those grey eyes to the necklace.

He saw his father tense, and heard his breathing hitch. He yelped at the suddenness of Megatron's hand grabbing his wrist and lifting up the hand that held the locket.

"Where. Did. You get. _This_?" Megatron hissed, his eyes still drawn to the object.

Galvatron stuttered out his answer, gulping.

"I...ah...well...m-my friend works here...an-and it was on h-his desk?" he said, a little weakly.

Cyclonus, who had been watching the scene, and waiting for an opportunity to butt in, blinked, and tried to see what his boss was holding that caused his current reaction. Megatron let go of his son's wrist, picking up the locket.

"Sir..." Cyclonus started.

He was cut off by a warning glare.

Megatron opened the locket.

"Hey!"

Everyone jumped, and turned.

"What the hell is this, a party?" Orion Pax entered his office, looking slightly annoyed, "Cause I don't remember sending out any-" he stopped talking when he saw a necklace, HIS necklace in another man's hand.

A tan, soft hand with the finger tips lightly grazing it's surface, like it was their own.

The first thing to hit him was anger, and he looked up, to glare at the man holding it, prepared to chew him a new one.

"Orion?" a voice wheezed out, causing him to freeze in the tirade playing on his lips.

And found himself staring into shocked grey eyes that had once shown with love, happiness and affection, all for him. Only him.

"Megatron?"

TBC

...

Cliffhanger (melodramatic gasp). Sorry to leave ya all hanging, but read and review please.

Speedy


	3. Chapter 3: Mixed Up

Hey everyone! Chapter three is on they way.

I hope you are all enjoying it so far.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they belong to Hasbro, nor do I own this universe of TFA created by Demyrie. I only own my OC's Huntress and Darksky.

...

Chapter 3: Mixed Up

Galvatron looked between his father and his friend's father, quirking an eyebrow, as the two looked at each other.

Both men, were looking each other over, both pale, nervousness and shock quaking in their eyes as they stare. Megatron looked about to say something, but then shut his mouth, before narrowing his eyes at him. They were glowing softly with an emotion that only those of D-con Industries saw in his eyes: anger.

Orion took a step forward, his good eye transfixed and lifted his hand slightly, as if to touch the man before him.

"Pax..." Megatron hissed, backing away, as if Pax would burn him if he even laid a finger on him.

Orion blinked at the venomous tone in Megatron's voice. He bit his lip, looking a bit nervous, as Megatron glared at him. He beat Megs by two inches, but when the silver haired man was angry, he seemed bigger, and scarier.

"Dad?" Galvatron whispered, still so very confused. Orion gave him a quick glance, blinking for a moment, before returning to look at Megatron.

He managed a weak smile, "Uh...heh, hey Megsy. Boy, you haven't changed a bit."

The silver haired man's left eye twitched at the nickname. He remained silent, before looking away, averting his eyes to the wall.

"Cyclonus. Take Galvatron out for a moment," he whispered softly, "I'll meet you outside."

Cyclonus nodded, and obeyed, putting an arm around Galvatron's shoulders, pulling the stunned youth out of the office. The young officer left also, sensing an ominous moment about to take place, one he did not want to get mixed up in.

The moment the door clicked close, Megatron snapped his head back to look at Orion, his expression a cross between unbridled rage, deep sadness and some shock that was left over.

Orion shuffled, still a little anxious, "Uh...well, long time no see?"

"That's an understatement," Megatron snapped, "Three decades is a bit over the top, don't you think Orion?"

Pax gulped. He was mad. Oh hell was Megatron mad.

The year older man cringed under his ex's gaze, "Megsy...I...what did you expect? The station back in New York needed me and I'm a cop, remember? I mean, I know I left on short notice and-"

"Short notice? Orion Sirius Pax," Megatron said through gritted teeth, "If it wasn't for our past history together, I would strangle you right now!" Pax reeled back at the sudden snappy shout, "You left Pax, and I didn't find out until three months after you left, when Ultra Magnus flew all the way from Albany NY to deliver the damn message," he reached up and rubbed the sides of his head, "Before then, I had about three search groups out looking for you, I couldn't go the goddamn police because it would require them entering the rings."

Orion Pax heaved a sigh, "Megsy...I'm sorry. If it's any consolation I missed you."

"Apologies, feh," Megatron rolled his eyes, shaking his head, "Your apologies cannot cover up the thirty years you have been out of my life, dammit!"

"Well, it doesn't appear you needed me that badly," Orion said, narrowing his eyes, "From what I just saw, you've been doing okay."

Megatron blinked in confusion, "What?"

"You have a kid now, right?" Orion gave him a serious, cold look, "So who's the girl?"

Grey eyes widening at the assumption, "Oh for the love of...Galvatron was a happy accident, okay? One minute I was at a party, with my brains sloshing with alcohol, next thing I know I wake up with a woman lying down next to me, and then nine months later, Galvy was born and that little...grr!" he wrung his hands into claws, snarling, before answering, "I was left alone to raise him, got it?"

Blue eyes gave Megatron a disapproving look, before he grew concerned when Megatron bowed his head.

Then he shook his head, and placed the locket down on the desk.

...

Galvatron had his ear pressed to the door, ice pack still held to his head. He had told Cyclonus he was going to the bathroom, and he just so happened to be_ passing by_ Pax's office.

And he had heard every word.

Orion Pax used to date his Dad? Orion was such a nice and sweet man, so why would he leave his father just like that?

He pressed his ear a bit more firmly against the door, listening intently.

...

Megatron kept his head bowed, refusing to look at Orion, as he slowly dragged his feet towards the door.

He was stopped by a hand holding his shoulder. He refused to look up.

"Megatron," Orion said gently, "I'm so sorry. I really am."

There was silence. Then Megatron closed his eyes and walked past the man he still loved and reached up to open the door.

...

Galvatron reared back when he heard his father's footsteps through the door and immediately scrambled to his feet, and ran around the corner, with a squeal.

He took a moment to catch his breath, before he peaked around the corner.

His father was just standing there. And for the first time in his entire life, Galvatron watched as tears began to flow down his father's cheeks, and his body began to shake. He watched as the silver haired man wrapped his arms around himself, trying to get himself back together. He heard restrained sniffled, and watched him bite his bottom lip.

He had never seen his father like this. It was almost surreal.

He only saw tears leave his father's eyes once, but they had been of joy and relief. It was the time he had been kidnapped. His father and one of his closest friends had come for him.

This was different. What could have caused this?

And then it hit him.

_He still loves him,_ he thought, blinking.

He waited a few minutes, watching this new side of Megatron come out, before he turned and left.

Within his head, he was already coming up with a way to get the two men back together.

...

Orion covered his face, as he listened to the soft, shaky breaths on the other side of his office door.

His throat hurt, and he closed his eyes.

He hated himself more than ever.

Somehow, he had a feeling Megatron would be angry about his sudden disappearance, and he somehow anticipated his angry reaction.

But the damage he had just seen. The pain that had shined behind that mask of anger. All because he allowed his father to black mail him into returning to New York, after hearing about his relationship with Megatron, from none other than one of his father's workers.

His father was the SIC of Atlas Inc, and like his boss, he too was homophobic and he promised to kill the young cage fighter, should Orion not comply to his demands and leave him. In fact, his failed marriage to Ariel, the sweet and kind daughter of another wealthy CEO of a major corporation, was because of his father, threatening his lover, and ever since then, he hated his father. When he died, he refused to attend the funeral.

And after his only son had grown into an adult, he and Ariel agreed to file a divorce. They remained friends though, and she was now happily married to someone else.

Orion turned away from the door and headed to his desk and picked up the locket. He held it firmly, shaking softly, as he held it up- to his face. He rubbed his face against the cool metal, allowing a single tear to leave his eye, and land on the beautiful red gem.

"I still love you so much...and I betrayed and hurt you," he whispered, opening the locket, and allowing another tear drop to fall on to to the picture.

"Forgive me," he whispered.

...

Cyclonus eyed his boyfriend suspiciously, after calling to make sure his lover's son was being watched, and was assure by the babysitter, Arcee, that the boy was fine.

He had one of **those** looks again. He was thinking, as they stood out there in the cold, waiting by the car, and Cyclonus learned later in their relationship that Galvatron deep in thought could be very dangerous.

Galvatron sighed heavily, before leaning his slightly aching head against Cyclonus' shoulder. Instinctively, the receptionist/assassin placed an arm around the man he loved. He wasn't mad at him anymore about the fight. He was now just happy that the dancer was alright. He played with the braid, gently.

"What's on your mind?" he said softly.

Galvatron sighed, shaking his head, "You don't want to know."

He kissed Cyclonus before he could ask further. The man relaxed, reaching up to caress his boyfriend's face gently.

Suddenly, someone cleared their throat. The two broke their kiss and looked over. Megatron stood there, looking very unimpressed by the events going on between the two men before him.

"In to the car. Now," he said softly, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Galvatron looked at his father, and noticed his eyes were a little red. After seeing that, he confirmed on his decision about Megatron and Orion.

He'd need some help, but if he could pull it off, then maybe his father and Orion could be happy together.

After all, if it wasn't for him constantly nagging Shockwave to keep visiting Soundwave in his office and outside the office, (he had to drag Shockwave by his antlers) they may have never gotten together on their own.

Which reminded him with a sense of anxiety that Shockers and Sounders were two out of the other people he needed to get this mission of his accomplished, without his father and Paxy finding out.

Heaven help him if they did.

TBC

...

Poor Megsy! I know this chapter seems a bit slightly angsty, but don't worry.

The fun it just beginning ;).

Anyway, reviews a much appreciated! Ta-ta!


	4. Chapter 4: Bribery and Blackmailing

Yo, yo, yo! What is UP! Here is chapter Numbah four!

I am on a drum roll this week!

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers they rightfully belong to Hasbro, not do I own the TFA verse I'm using, it rightfully belongs to the goddess Demyrie.

Love you all!

...

Chapter 4: Bribery and Black-Mailing.

Shockwave considered himself a very tolerant person. After all, he spent a lot of his free time nowadays with Soundwave and his lover's twin nephews and dealing with the seekers (one in particular who had earned his undying hatred) when he had to.

But not today. Today, Galvatron had come into the building.

And he is one of the very, very rare few that knew how to get him to snap out of his unflinching and cold composure. After all, they've known each other since Megatron took him in after his parents died. He was ten years old when he met Galvatron.

He was in Soundwave's office, petting Ravage for a few minutes, as the communications officer worked. It was a routine they had made after getting together; Shockwave would spend some of the morning spending a little time petting Ravage, before he and Soundwave (after MONTHS of learning sign language) would spend half the time in conversation.

He was about to ask Soundwave about the twins recent activities, when the door slammed open, causing Ravage to sink her claws into Shockwave's arm. The assassin tensed, but kept himself as composed as he could.

"Shockers! Soundwave!" Galvatron entered the room, smirking at his friend.

Shockwave held back the groan of annoyance when he heard Galvatron's nickname for him. The man was wearing a black trench coat, a purple turtleneck with grey and red sides, and he wore purple slacks with matching grey snow boots.

Holding his hand, as he came in, was a small boy, about up to Galvatron's hip, with short black hair, wearing a small jacket, blue jeans and boots. His eyes were looking around, before he waved to Shockwave, with a timid smile.

"Hi Uncle," he said, softly.

"Hello, Lil' Megs," Shockwave said, using the nickname Galvatron had given his son.

Galvatron had named his son after his father and to tell them a part, they came up with his nickname.

Ravage mewled, before unhooking her claws and hopping off Shockwave's lap. She padded over to Lil' Megs, and rubbed her head against his foot.

He giggled, and sat down on the floor. She hopped on to his lap and allowed the small child to pet her. Lil' Megs listened to her purr, as he caressed the soft ebony fur on her head and back.

Shockwave stood up, wiping a little bit of cat fur off, before he turned to look at Galvatron with one of his stares.

Galvatron cringed a bit under Shockwave's studious blue eye.

"What?" he asked, trying to avert his gaze.

"Galvatron, what are you doing here?" Shockwave asked.

Galvatron shrugged, refusing to look Shockwave directly, "Ah, well, Lil' Megs didn't have school today, and I thought he might enjoy coming to see his uncles, and..." he looked at his son to make sure he wasn't paying attention. Then he leaned in and whispered, " I need help from you, Soundwave, Optimus and Slipstream in hooking my Dad up."

Shockwave's breathing hitched and his blank expression crumbled into one of shock. His mouth opening slightly, as if he was dumbstruck, and his blue eye widening a fraction. Then it narrowed.

"Lil' Megs? Dear, could you please go see how the seekers are doing for me please? Your father," he gave a small, barely noticed glare to Galvatron, "Soundwave and I need to discuss something."

Lil' Megs blinked for a moment, "Can I bring Ravage with me?"

If Shockwave wasn't who he was , he would have smirked, "Of course."

Lil' Megs smiled, and then carried Ravage out, the cat still purring, as he held her correctly.

The moment the door closed, Shockwave grabbed Galvatron by the shirt collar, and pulled him to eye level.

"Galvatron," he said, "Are you trying to give me and my boyfriend a death wish? Or did i just mishear what you said?"

"Ah well..." Galvatron winced, when Shockwave yanked a little harder.

"Speak carefully."

The dancer just stared, "Dad's in love with someone, and I intend to get them together. But I need help."

Soundwave answered, "Query: What do you need Shockwave and I for?"

He eyed Soundwave, quirking an eyebrow, "I'm still not used to that," he ignore the small growl form Shockwave, "And you two, I need help in trying to get the two together, and to at least talk or something. I just need some people to help plan it out, and set it in motion, you know, give a small push towards the right direction."

Soundwave and Shockwave looked at each other.

"In other words, you want us to help you set a trap so your father and this other man will get together?" Shockwave stated matter-of-fact, "And you hope that the man your father is in love with will stay with him forever?"

"Yes," Galvatron smiled.

Shockwave just gave him a blank stare.

"Give me one good reason."

Galvatron sighed. He didn't want to resort to this, but without these two, he was screwed.

"Because one: I am your best friend, two: you owe me for keeping those bullies off your back in Junior High and High School and three: I still have those photos from Las Vegas of you, me, Oppy and Slip at the Crown Royal Hotel," Galvatron smirked, at the slightly mortified expression on Shockwave's face, "And if you don't help me, I will send them out all over the Company's internet software. And don't even try to threaten me, I'm the only one with access to those photos and i have hidden them very well."

Shockwave narrowed his eyes, "You wouldn't!"

"Oh, I would," Galvatron smirked, while inside he was almost guilty for black-mailing his best friend into helping him.

The two stared each other down for a moment, Soundwave watching with a raised eyebrow. Then, Shockwave sighed.

"Fine. But," he grabbed Galvatron's chin a vice like grip, and squeezed hard enough to have him pay attention, "Put those photos up, and, friend or not, I will hunt you down and beat the hell out of you. Understood?"

Galvatron nodded, "Crystal," he said, before pulling out of Shockwave's grip. He worked his jaw for a moment, before smiling, "I'll inform you of the first plan of action ASAP."

Shockwave waved him off, as he left, before yanking a chair up so he sat in front of Soundwave.

For a few minutes he just sat there, his elbows resting on Soundwave's desk. Then he noticed Soundwave staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Query: Could I get a look at those photos?"

"..."

Soundwave cringed back, when Shockwave stood up, and glared at him.

...

"AH-CHOO! AAAAHCHOOO!" Starscream sneezed ferociously.

Lil' Megs was sitting closest to his desk, petting Ravage who purred and mewled. He ignored Starscream's sneezes, and just cuddled with the pretty kitty.

Slipstream smiled at the boy, and giving Starscream a smug look, as his nose had started to turn red from sneezing so hard.

Oh, she loved it when Galvatron's kid came to visit with Ravage, because it gave her an excuse to tease her younger brother, without him snapping back at her. Lil' Megs cuddled more with Ravage, ignoring the black fur flying through the air.

And then Galvatron came in.

Starscream stiffened, "YOU!" he pointed a sharply manicured talon at the baffled man, "You take THAT," he pointed at the fur-covered child in the room, "and get it out, before-fore-AAAAAAAHCHOOOOOO!" The seeker boy blew his nose even harder into the tissue.

Galvatron snorted, covering his mouth and hiding his smile, as his son let out a string of giggles at the funny expression Starscream made.

Slipstream and Thundercracker both muffled their giggles, as Skywarp handed his brother a box of tissues.

"Hey babe," Slipstream smiled, "How ya been?"

"I've been good, ya know, work's been a bit hard lately, considering all the bones I have to break because some men don't know when to quit," Galvatron shrugged.

Slipstream loved Galvatron like a brother. He was also one of the few men she tolerated (and those were rare indeed).

And he usually only came to visit when...

The seeker woman gave him a look, quirking an eyebrow, "Okay, sweet thing, what's going in in the twisted, dirty mind of yours?" she tapped a finger to his forehead.

The man gasped dramatically, putting on a mock-offensive look.

"Please, ma'am, I have nothing but the most sincerest of intentions!" he said, clapping a hand over his chest.

"I'm guessing you're trying to hook someone up?" she asked, not skipping a beat.

Galvatron slumped, "How do you do that?"

"Woman's intuition, Love. So, who exactly are we hooking up this time?" She asked, studying her nails.

He took a moment before he answered her.

"My Dad, Megatron."

"WHAT?"

Both winced at Starscream's shout of shock. Lil' Megs jumped at the sudden sound, holding Ravage a little firmly.

The Seeker males all looked at the two, like they had grown two heads.

Galvatron groaned, "Don't tell me that you wouldn't want my Dad going after another man's ass. I thought you hated his guts."

There was a pause.

"I do," Starscream grumbled, still sounding stuffy.

"Well then why did you shout?"

"I'm just shocked."

Galvatron rolled his eyes, as Starscream turned away from him, his arms crossed. He dropped it though, because he knew from experience that arguing with Starscream was pointless.

He turned back to Slipstream, smiling, "So, what do you say? I already got Soundwave and Shockwave on board."

"I don't know," she hummed, "What's in it for me?"

"I'll send Lil' Megs here with the cat every weekend, just so you can watch Screamer there, squirm for the next year, starting New Year's. That is IF we succeed with this," Galvatron said.

Slipstream smirked, "Deal."

They shook hands, as Starscream stared at them in astonishment.

Galvatron walked over and picked up his son and Ravage, making the little boy laugh, and snuggled into him.

"Okay now, time to take Ravage back to her owner. And then we'll go see Papi," Galvatron grinned, as he exited the room with his son.

...

The man with silver hair, sighed, as he looked over the files he was given by Shockwave about a rival company they've been eyeing. But while his eyes looked over the paper, his mind was set in a melancholy numbness over what had happened the other night. He felt like his heart had cracked a second time, and it only hurt more, as he let out his anger on Orion Pax. Anger that had been ignored without an outlet, he released on Orion.

And for the first time in years, he regretted letting his anger control his actions. He opened one of the drawers, and dug under some papers.

And then he pulled out a gold locket with a sapphire gem in the middle. The gold had carved in designs of vines, so similar to Orion's. He touched the surface, before placing it back into the drawer, where he kept it safe and hidden by greedy eyes.

Megatron received a knock on his door right then.

He pressed the button to unlock it, believing it was one of his workers.

"Enter," he drawled out.

"Papi!"

He looked up in surprise, adjusting his glasses and then smiled, all sadness evaporating, as his grandson ran over. He picked up the little bundle of joy and placed him on his lap.

Galvatron came in, hands in his pockets, with that crooked grin of his.

"Well, this was unexpected," Megatron said, taking off his wire-rimmed glasses, and placing them on the table over a small pile of contracts.

"Well, you know me. I had a day off and, well, Lil' Megs wanted to see his Papi," Galvatron said.

Lil' Megs picked up the glasses studying them, before placing them over his eyes.

"Whooooooa..." he got a little dizzy, as he looked through them.

Smirking in amusement, Megatron removed the glasses, "Hmm."

Galvatron blew air out past his lips, "Uh, Dad? About the other night, uh with Pax..."

Megatron tensed, snapping his head in his son's direction, grey eyes narrowed and smile gone.

"It has nothing to do with you, got it?" he hissed, as his grandson looked up at him, blinking at his grandfather's sudden angry tone.

"Got it," Galvatron said, when really he wanted to push a little more out, but he knew that if he went any further, it would turn into a fight and he really didn't like fighting with his father.

Lil' Megs blinked, before he tilted his head, "Papi? Who's Pax?"

Sighing Megatron answered, "Just someone I knew a long time ago."

"Oh. You mean like Daddy and Uncle Shockwave? They're like best friends! I remember one time Uncle Shockwave slept over with Daddy before he met Cyclonus. Do you and Pax do that?"

"...Something like that," Megatron gave the flustered Galvatron a stern look.

...

And Now for Optimus!

Ah Galvy, you really need to be careful nowadays with you son in toll! What do you think of his son's name? Please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5: Just Prime

Hey everyone. I hope you guys are all enjoying the story so far.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, it belongs to Hasbro, nor do I own the universe I'm using, it belongs to the Lovely Miss Demyrie, whose ground I worship upon.

Please, enjoy the story.

...

Chapter 5: Just Prime

Galvatron headed for a local bar that night, after tucking his son in to bed, and going over the rules again with the babysitter, Arcee, to make sure she had memorized them.

He entered the bar, taking off his winter jacket. He was now wearing a navy blue sleeveless shirt, revealing the two tattoos on his right arm; on the shoulder was a heart with a blade going through it, and small strands of light going around it. Under it, wrapped around his arm, was a black and white snake with diamonds on the back of it. The tattoo took about three hours to get. He had another on his back, over his shoulder, of the D-con Industries sigil. He had gotten it to support his father's company. After all, he designed the sigil himself.

His fat lip was gone, his face handsome once again, as he sat at the stool.

The bartender, a five foot tall red-head, came over.

"So, what can I get ya there, handsome?"

Galvatron didn't look up, "Pint of Sam Adams Sideswipe, if Sunshine hasn't gotten into it first."

Sideswipe smirked, before he turned away, and went to fulfill the order.

Galvatron kept eyeing the door, as he waited, looking slightly anxious, as he sat there. The beer was placed in front of him, before he thanked Sides and threw it back in one gulp. And at the moment, the door opened and in came Optimus, wearing a black fleece, and jeans, with white and blue sneakers.

He looked around, looking a bit confused, until Galvatron whistled and waved him over.

The purple-haired dancer noticed Optimus relax his shoulders slightly, before he walked up and took a seat beside Galvy.

"Well, hello there, Galvy," Optimus said, clasping his hands in the bar table.

Galvatron didn't look up, "I'm guessing you got my text?"

"Yeah," Optimus nodded, "What exactly is it that's so important that I had to skip out on a meeting for?"

Sideswipe appeared, before Galvatron answered, "So what's your poision sir?"

"Oh I don't-"

"A bud lite," Galvatron cut in, as Optimus had begun to refuse, "put it with my bill."

Optimus turned to cast an annoyed look at the dancer, as the bartender left to collect the order.

"He would have just pestered you, until you ordered. Now, to business," Galvatron took out a pack of cigarettes, and his lighter.

Optimus refused a cigarette when Galvatron offered him one.

"You know the other night, when your Dad took me and those two moronic bastards to the station?" Galvatron asked, before taking in a long drag.

"What does that have to-" he was cut off by the serious look Galvatron gave him, narrowing his brown-red eyes at him.

"My own Father came to get me with Cyclonus. And I found out something," he put out the cigarette in the ashtray.

Sideswipe placed the bud lite in front of Optimus, but the Prime was too busy paying attention to his friend and waiting for the information he had wanted to share with him. Galvatron quirked an eyebrow, before he pointed at the beer, "You better drink that, your gonna need it."

Optimus remained unflinching, as he kept looking at Galvatron, waiting for an answer. The man picked up another cigarette and lit it.

"Your Dad dated mine," he said gently, in a casual tone.

Prime stared at him, processing his words. And then he reacted.

"WHA-Mmmgh?" having sensed this already, Galvatron slapped a hand over Optimus' mouth, when he had begun to yell in shock.

He leaned over and whispered, "We're in public remember?"

Glaring, Optimus pushed Galvatron's hand away, "You mean, my Dad, dedicated cop and retired military veteran, dated your father, Megatron?"

Galvy hummed, before nodding, "That about covers it. And I also found out that my Dad is still in love with yours."

Prime gave him a cautious look, leaning away from his friend, eyeing him "Where is this going?"

Dark eyes met Optimus' watery blue ones, "I need someone close to Pax, so that my attempts to hook the two up, won't be in vain. As much as my hunch tells me Pax still loves my Dad, I got to be sure. And do you want to know who inside person it?"

He smirked when he saw the officer's face go pale.

"You...want me to...help you...hook Megatron up with MY father," he leaned in, "by trying to find out how he feels about him?"

"And to find out how they broke up, and to help them reconcile, but other than that, yeah," Galvatron answered, "Now drink your bud lite, it's going on my bill."

The Third Prime sputtered for a moment, as Galvatron ordered for another pint.

"I-you-why do you to hook those two up? They obviously broke up for a good reason," _I hope_, Optimus thought the last part, so he wouldn't upset Galvatron.

Galvatron stiffened, before turning to glare at him.

"A good reason? How could they have a good reason to break up, if there conflict ends with my Father in tears? Hmm?" he grabbed his new pint, and drank bit of it, "You of all people should understand that, considering your relationship Blackarachnia."

He had gone in straight for the throat, when Optimus bowed his head in shame.

He knew all about Elita-1/Blackarachnia. She too used to work as a dancer, but quit because of her drug history. She told him her story, and from then, he did what he could to help her out.

But he refused to support her addiction, and made sure to give her money that was only enough to buy much needed food, but never drugs.

"It's not..."

"the same. Now where have I heard that one?" Galvatron grumbled, before he took another long breath from his cigarette, before putting it out next to his first one.

The two men remained silent, tension between them, as they sat there, the bar's jazz music loud and people around them talking about their daily lives and relationships, whether they were sober or in the deep thralls of drunkenness.

Then Optimus retorted to Galvatron's words, "You're one to talk. What about your wife?"

Galvatron clenched his hand into a fist, "My wife is dead. She has been for over five years. And to make it worse, you were at the hospital when she died of a morphine overdose, because the damn doctors couldn't stop the machine from pumping it all and they couldn't unhook it, because she was in shock and wouldn't hold still long enough to let them unhook it," he stared Optimus down, "And the only difference between hers and my break up and my dad's, is that he has a chance to get the one he loves back. Me? I'll never see my girl again, and all I have left to remind me that she was real is our son. Got it?"

Optimus looked away, but nodded.

The dancer reached up and rubbed the bridge of his nose, and tried to hold back the oppressing anger rising.

"I just...I want my Dad to be happy. He spent twenty eight years raising me and being there for me, since my mother left. What else can I do? I don't want him to suffer what I have," Galvatron rested his chin in his hand.

Prime looked at his oldest friend and saw a small tear leave his brown eyes. He tilted his head, before he looked off at nothing.

"Fine," he whispered, "I'll help you. But under one condition."

Galvatron looked at Optimus.

"If this hook up plan of yours doesn't work, if my Dad ends up getting hurt by yours in any way possible, you will have me and my cousin to deal with. Understood?" Optimus stated clearly.

Galvatron looked at him for a few minutes. Then he nodded.

Optimus took a swig of beer, "Who else is involved, by the way?"

"Soundwave, Shockwave and Slipstream," Galvatron answered.

Optimus slumped, "Well, that's just _prime._"

They stayed at the bar for another hour, before Galvatron paid the bill, and walked him, letting Prime know that he would inform him of the plan in due time, and that he hoped Optimus could find the information he wanted out of Orion.

Optimus returned to the station, and after a few minutes, he began to try and figure out how he was going to get his father to talk.

The first stage of Galvatron's "Get Daddy Hooked Up with Orion" plan was complete. Now for number two.

...

And so it begins.

Oh and I hope you like that I added Beast Wars Optimus Primal's favorite quote "That's just Prime." I wanted to add that in so badly for Optimus in this universe!

Anyway (clears throat) read and review!


	6. Chapter 6: Pains and Pleasure Past pt1

Hey everyone! Here is another chapter. I hope everyone is enjoying this story. This next chapter is going to explain how deep Paxy and Megs' relationship was, and how painful it had been for both of them when it broke up.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, it rightfully belongs to Hasbro. Nor do I own the universe I'm using, it rightfully belongs to Demyrie.

Pleas enjoy.

...

Chapter 6: Pains and Pleasures Past pt. 1

Megatron entered his home, and the first thing he did was throw his suitcase to the side.

Three days.

After three days of working on that damn contract, he nearly lost the opportunity to form a partnership with the company Harmonies Inc. If it hadn't been for Soundwave and Shockwave, it would have been a complete failure.

He allowed his jacket to slip off his shoulders and to the floor, before reaching up to rub the sides of his head, to rub away the tension and headache from his body. He couldn't remember the last time he had worked so long on a project without stopping and hyped up on caffeine.

He headed to the shower. He needed and wanted heat right now, after practically walking in the cold, because the roads were closed, due to ice.

Megatron hated being cold for as long as he could remember.

It made him feel like it was going through his skin to his bones, and making them rattle, and ache once he got into a heated room. And it reminded him of the time he fell into a river. He had been scared, and couldn't swim.

So scared...

...

_The water rushed up and went over his head. _

_He rolled around, scraping against the rocky bottom, barely hearing the muffled, panicked shouts of the men at the shore._

_"Megatron!" _

_"Keep your head above water!"_

_"We'll get ya out of there!"_

_He moved his arms, he tried to keep himself afloat, he needed air. His lungs burned for oxygen, and all he breathed in was water. _

_No air, beaten by the unforgiving rapids, and the darkness beginning to surround him. And the cold._

_So cold. Numb. Unfeeling._

_Cold..._

_He felt like death's fingers were just barely caressing him. _

_But fate had other plans, when something warm wrapped around his wrist. _

_More things touched him and then, the cold was replaced by a strange numbness, as his back was suddenly placed on something wet, but firm. Next thing he knew, something was breathing into his mouth, and then something pressed down harshly on his chest. _

_He jerked his eyes opening to bright light, and he heaved up about a pound of water._

_And then air. Painfully entering his lungs, as he gulped it in, gasping and turning over on to his side._

_Suddenly, warmth, as a blanket, and pale white arms encased him, as he attempted to stand up. He ended up tripping, but was caught. _

_"Easy there. We got ya. We got ya," a smooth voice whispered, sending him into a gentle pool of security._

_He looked up shaking and saw handsome chiseled features of a white man._

...

And that was how he had met Orion. When he almost drowned.

He had jumped in and got him out, then performed CPR, while some of the elder cage fighters who had gone for help stood around anxiously. But more out of what would happen if they lost their bosses most prized fighter, than actual worry for him, save for Magmatron.

The silver haired fox entered the bathroom and turned on to the water to high heat.

Stress seemed to seep out of his body, as he relaxed, melting away. But the memories going through his head were not so easily purged.

...

_The arena was empty tonight._

_No one was fighting in the rings, since Clench had decided to give the fighters a night off to do whatever._

_Megatron went outside, in an old grey t-shirt and torn jeans when it was evening, but the sun was still out, casting shadows amongst the city, as his comrades mingled in the back room, drinking, and collaborating with some of the concubines that hung around the rings. _

_He hated parties that were thrown at the Cage fighting rings, and looked to avoid them whenever possible._

_Bare feet patting lightly on the dirt road, he made it way to the rich men's part of the city. They came here for the fights and the women, save for a fair few actually there for business or more money._

_Crawling through a back alleyway, he soon found himself on a street filled with large, vacation houses, all their lights blazing brightly, flamboyant and glittering, but cold and hostile to anyone that wasn't a part of that house. Shadows of people inside painted the sidewalk, as they all enjoyed the evening throwing parties and galas. Looking around, he moved quickly and as quietly as possible._

_He heard loud laughter from a few of the houses he passed, and felt a small shred of resentment. _

_Soon, Megatron found himself before a house. It was good-sized. Only one light was on, and it glowed softly and welcoming to him. He walked up on to the porch, feeling a most unusual small, shy smile fall on his lips. _

_He came to the black, mahogany door, and reached up slowly to knock on it. But it opened when his hand was only a millimeter away from the wood. _

_A man stood before him, wearing a white sleeveless shirt, and jean shorts. His hair was messy, and his blue eyes were friendly and warm. _

_He smiled, "Hey. I was just going to go out and look for ya."_

_"Am I late?" Megatron asked, softly, slightly tilting his head._

_"You're fine," Orion assured him, caressing one of his hands down Megatron's arm, before gently pulling him inside his house._

_The fighter felt a small kiss caress his forehead, when the door closed behind him._

_..._

_"Oh Megsy!"_

_Megatron cringed, as the ever so annoying Thunderblast shouted his annoying nickname. Drift and Orion, who had been walking next to him, on their way to the library, looked back._

_Thunderblast was a rich, pretty girl. She had dark brunette hair she tied into a bun, soft olive skin, and she always wore things that showed cleavage. And she had crush on the cage fighter, who would rather sleep with Clench, than have her anywhere near him. _

_She skipped over, and hugged him from behind, giggling. Megatron growled. Orion blinked, before rolling his eyes._

_"Thunderblast, get off me right now," the cage fighter said, trying to keep himself under control._

_"First tell me where you're going," she purred, running a hand over his chest, "I bet it's somewhere we can be alone."_

_Megatron wanted to just flip her over his shoulder right now, but that would resort in retaliation from her parents and the police, since he was a considered a street rat by most of the rich. He shook her off, and she whined. _

_"Thunderblast, I swear..." he started in a firm tone._

_"Careful Megsy, or I might have to clean your mouth out," she giggled._

_He wanted to vomit at that suggestion. The idea of kissing her made his stomach turn with nausea. He was about to just turn and leave her, when a hand landed on his rear, smacking it._

_"Come on babe," she purred, "You a Cage fighter or not?" _

_He felt something snap. He turned to scream at her, when someone grabbed him by the back of the head, and kissed him. His grey eyes widened, when he saw it was Orion. All resolve to scream at Thunderblast and give her a chewing out disappeared, as those cool, perfect lips kissed his. And when he relaxed, Orion pulled away, and had to support him, cause his knees had turned to jello, and he was pressed to Orion's shoulder. _

_He watched as Orion glared at the shocked Thunderblast, her mouth hanging wide open._

_"Mine!" Pax barked, blue eyes burning into her._

_..._

_He couldn't believe it. _

_His eyes widened, as he watched, with alien apprehension, as Orion, HIS Orion fought with one of the cage fighters. Clench had issued an open invitation for anyone in the crowd who wished to fight with the big guys, to step up. _

_Megatron was off tonight, due to an injury to his left shoulder during a practice run. He passed the practice, but his shoulder hurt like hell afterwards. _

_For the first time, he saw a strange violent, animosity in Orion he had never seen before. And it was all directed at his opponent: Straxus. _

_This fighter was considered the king of the rings, and was a year older than Megatron. And for the past few weeks, he had indicated that he was interested in the young fighter. And Pax didn't like it, not one bit. _

_Megatron cringed when he saw Straxus slam Pax on to his front__, and then slam his elbow into the blue-haired man's spine, with an roar of triumph. The crowd was all screaming and yelling. Straxus laughed, before kicking Orion in the gut._

_"Is that all, rich boy? Gee and I thought I might actually get a real fight in," he jeered._

_Pax growled, before slowly lifting himself up, using the cage wall as support. Megatron pushed his way to the front of the crowd._

_"Pax! Pax!" he yelled._

_He jumped over the bars separating the crowd from the arena. Orion coughed, as Megatron jumped up and held himself at the bars, grabbing Orion's chin and making him look him in the eyes. Blood dripped past his lips, from his mouth,_

_"Get out of there right now!" Megatron snapped, "Forfeit the match with Straxus this minute, before I come in there and drag you out!"_

_All Orion did was blink before smiling, "I'm afraid that's a no can do Babes. Gotta finish what I started, ya know?__"_

_The younger man blinked at Pax's words. Orion kissed his hand, before he turned around. Megs stopped him though by grabbing his shoulder._

_"NOT IF YOU END UP DEAD, YOU MORON!" Megatron yelled, letting his anger and fear show in his voice._

_Orion just laughed softly, turning his head to kiss Megatron's hand, before pulling it off._

_"He issued the challenge to me. I must finish the fight. Please babe?" he said gently, with a soft smile, "Just let me finish it. And then...then we can get together afterwards and...We'll finish that book you love so much."_

_Megatron blinked. The book they were reading. _Edgar Allan Poe's Poems and Stories. _The one Orion had given him and read to him, because he stuttered when he attempted to read to Orion. _

_His hand shook, but he pulled it away._

_"If you don't come out of this alive, I will come right after you in the spirit world and kick your ass."_

_Pax only smirked, before he turned to his opponent. _

_"Ready for more, rich boy?" Straxus laughed._

_Orion just shook his head, his face as blank and hard as stone. _

_Megatron went back into the crowd, and turned back to watch._

_Straxus aimed for a punch to Orion's face, but the man gave an upper cut, grabbed his arm and flipped him over into the cage walls._

_..._

_Megatron stared at the gold locket around his neck in the mirror._

_Orion stood behind him, smiling, wearing a silver replica of the one he had placed around his lover's neck._

_"I had a friend here who made original jewelry. I...wanted to give you something special for your birthday," Orion said, resting his cheek against the younger man's temple._

_The fighter caressed it, studying it. It's blue gem sparkled in the light, and it matched Orion's kind eyes. He smiled slowly._

_He couldn't remember the last time someone had given him something without asking for anything in return. He turned his head, and graced Orion with a kiss to his cheek and then to his pale lips, reaching up to caress the side of his face gently. Orion broke it, and then rubbed his lips against Megatron's neck and pulled back a bit of his grey shirt to kiss his collar bone, breathing him in. He wrapped his arms around Megatron's waist, pulling him closer to him. _

_Megatron closed his eyes, and allowed Orion to turn him around, and kiss him deeply, as those hands, with strong, powerful fingers, glided up and down his spine. _

_..._

Megatron stepped out of the shower, and then grabbed a towel to dry his body. He cast his eyes down to the ground. His eyes were a bit foggy, as he grabbed his bath robe and placed it on himself, trudging slowly out through his living room into his bedroom.

He traced a scar on his shoulder, as he tied the robe, and then collapsed into his bed.

Grey eyes stared up at a blank white ceiling, still misty and far off.

He closed them, barely succeeding in holding back the pinprick tears.

...

_He sat down in the corner of his quarters, located deep within the underground cage fighting rings._

_His knees were hugged to his chest, leaning his back to the wall and looking up ahead at nothing, as loose locks of black hair fell over his grey eyes. Gentle tears slid down his cheeks, over his blank face. He didn't cry, he didn't sob, he just let them run their course, his throat and his chest hurting. _

_His hands were closed over something, it's small chain hanging over his thumb. In his other hand was a crinkled ball of paper._

_He'd received a note about Orion. That he wasn't coming back, and that his work needed him more than he did. _

_And it hurt. So much. _

_The door to his room opened. He paid no heed nor attention, until he found himself looking at strong, powerful legs. He looked up with indifference and saw Straxus. _

_The man squatted down in front of him, smirking, and giving a small chuckle. _

_"Well, little fighter, it appears your American Rich Boy has left you," he purred, reaching out to caress his arm. _

_Megatron flinched slightly. He didn't like how that hand touched him, like it knew him. _

_"Do you miss him, little fighter? Did he enjoy you to the fullest? I certainly hope not, " Straxus said, leaning forwards, "I've been dying for a taste too."_

_Grey eyes widening a fraction, Megatron stood up, pulling himself as far away as he could, holding the locket, as he glared down at Straxus. The older man simply stood up, that smug smirk still plastered on his face._

_"Now don't be like that, Megatron. I'm sure I can make up for what Orion lacked."_

_His tone was pleasant, but Megatron knew-he just KNEW-that Straxus was out for vengeance when Orion had beaten him in the rings. But now that he was gone, he was now going after him. _

_"Get. Out." Megatron gritted out._

_"Tsk. Orion didn't train you very well, did he?"_

**_SLAM!_**

_"GUK!" Megatron found himself pinned to the wall, a strong hand closing over his throat._

_Straxus leaned forwards, his disgusting breath filling Megatron's nose, "I shall correct that. And don't worry: I'll be gentle, somewhat."_

_A hand reached around and groped his ass, as Straxus leaned towards him._

_Gritting his teeth, Megatron lifted his hand and used the locket like a whip and aimed it at Straxus' face, getting him in the eye. Straxus cried out in agony releasing Megatron in the process._

_Big mistake._

_Megatron punched him hard in the gut, kicked him in between the legs causing him to keel over, and he brought his elbow down hard, with a small crack on his spine. Straxus collapsed, shaking from the pain. _

_"No one," he stomped a foot on to Straxus' back, "And I mean, **No one,** but Orion is allowed to touch me like that," he twisted his heal, causing the man below him to whimper, "Am I clear?" he pressed harder._

_"Y-yes..." Straxus said._

_Megatron stepped off him._

_"Get out. And if you ever try that again, I will slice off your balls and feed them to the dogs." _

_ ..._

The silver fox reminisced further about his steps to becoming what he was today. His anger and pain at losing those important to him, Megatron knew he was slipping into a vast oblivion, where he may never come out.

And seeing Orion Pax again only opened his wounds of the past wider than they needed to be.

And he was angry, sad and bitter because he found out that he was still in love with him.

It only deepened his pain.

...

Okay, so we got a look into what it was like for Megatron when he and Orion were together.

In the next chapter, it shows what it was like for Pax.

Tootles! Love you all!


	7. Chapter 7: Pains and Pleasure Past pt 2

Okay, here we are with Chapter 7.

Disclaimer: I do no own Transformers, it rightfully belongs to Hasbro. Nor do I own the universe being used here, it belongs to Miss Demyrie.

Other than that, enjoy!

...

Chapter 7: Pains and Pleasures Past pt. 2

Orion was leaning over his desk, looking down at the files of this weeks murder cases.

Three women, two men and a seven year old girl were murder victims. All shared the same wound, a clean (well almost clean) fatal wound through the heart. So far, forensics had found nothing: no prints, no DNA samples, no murder weapon to match.

And the wounds indicate that it all happened on the same day, at different times, and there was a link between the adults: they all worked at Sumdac Systems Inc. The little girl was one of their children.

Whoever it was was definitely targeting employees of Sumdac, a comrade of Orion's, who had saved his life once.

He had had cancer when he was twenty four, Leukemia, and was in the hospital most of the time, under treatment and therapy. Sumdac, whose Micro bots were now approved for human use, who has been his friend since college, offered to get him injected with the bots so he could get better.

At first he refused, the concept of having small machines inside his body, freaking him out and scaring the living daylights out of him. But as he got sicker, and with Ariel pregnant, he finally gave in, and had them injected into his body.

A week later, his cancer was gone, and he felt like a new man.

Now, with the murder case before him, he hasn't wished to be back in the hospital bed more than he did now.

The man he still loved, hated his guts. Orion felt a sense of pain inside him.

He looked out the window and over old Detroit.

...

_He caressed his fingers through the long black hair, styling it into a french braid. It was long enough, and he liked how it felt: warm, silky. And the sun made it shimmer slightly._

_Megatron sat there, waiting, watching as people walked by. He had been running, and fell into some mud. He had been ordered to take a bath before his next match, and Orion had offered to tie his hair back, before he went to fight._

_Orion was a natural at this. His mother and his female cousins would allow him to braid and play with their hair when he was in high school, and he enjoyed running his fingers through the different types of hair that people had. _

_He came to the end of the braid, and then tied it before, placing a small kiss to Megatron's shoulder._

_"There we go, all nice and pretty again," he said._

_He heard him snort, "Until the fight, when I'm covered in sweat, and blood."_

_"Pessimist."_

_"I prefer to be called a realist."_

_"Same difference."_

_Silence. _

_Then, "Touche."_

_Orion smirked, before pecking him on the lips. _

_..._

_The first time he had ever seen Megatron fight was when he was invited to the cage fights by one of his father's partners in the company business. He didn't want to, due to the fact he was a cop, but the man was persistent, and he relented._

_He sat in the special box, reserved for tycoons who wanted a good show. Orion sat beside the CEO, a Mr. Fallen, and watched grown men and women fight each other, in the cage. He winced at each hit, smack and splatter of blood, sweat and saliva._

_To say the least, he hated it. It seemed more like a stylized way of beating the crap out of each other. There was no grace or tact in their movements, no sense of self in how they attacked their opponents. When he fought, he put his entire self and his emotions into it, and could feel and sometimes see the connection._

_None of these fighters had it, as far as he knew._

_And then **he** stepped into the cage. _

_Pax straightened up in his seat, hands clasped, as he watched, his eyes fascinated and fixed on this new fighter. The opponent, the rival fighter was smirking. He was larger, muscular and looked like he was full of unrelenting power._

_The one that caught Orion's eye, held a strange powerful strength of his own, never taking his eyes off the opponent. And he recognized him. The man he had saved at the river, the one he yanked out, and then resuscitated. _

_He looked so different form the last time he saw him._

_Someone elbowed his arm. He was taken out of his trance._

_"I got two grande set on that sweet, young thing about to fight Deathsaurus. Heard he was the best there is, and never lost a fight, so I should be getting three million back," Fallen smirked, smoking a cigar. _

_The bell rang._

_For a moment, Pax couldn't believe someone who looked so young, could be such a good fighter. _

_But he soon found out why. _

_He was smaller than the other fighter, but his advantage was, he was agile, and moved, never misplacing his blows, knowing when to block the fist or kick that aimed for his weak spots. He moved with a strange calm, cold anger, and hatred, causing his enemy to use most of his energy up on trying to get a blow to his being. _

_Deathsaurus was getting agitated. He tried to land a punch on him, but Megatron trapped his fist with an arm, and then placed a foot at Deathsaurus' armpit. _

_Orion could almost hear the crack, before Deathsaurus roared in pain when the young fighter dislocated his shoulder. He collapsed to the ground, and immediately the younger man climbed on top of him and pinned him there._

_The referee counted, and the match was over._

_Megatron stood up with a smirk, as his name was announced and he was the winner. _

_Fallen smirked, "Very good."_

_Pax stood up, thanked Fallen for inviting him, and left, as the audience stood and left through the door. But as he walked, the images and thoughts of the Cage Fighter Megatron remained with him through the whole night._

_..._

_Orion had been on his way back to the vacation house. He was exhausted and tired after a long day of helping Megatron carry and load some boxes on to a truck headed for Mexico. _

_But when he was only about on hundred and eighty feet from his residence, he found a strange man standing before him. He had navy-blue dyed hair, dark skin and a crooked smile on his face. _

_"Ah, so you are the little fighter's cop friend, eh?" he purred._

_Pax stiffened. Many of the older cage fighters referred to Megatron as the little fighter due to the fact he was the youngest out of all of them. It was used to annoy him, and it did, but he'd grown used to it. Magmatron sometimes said it with a small hint of brotherly affection, ruffling Megatron's hair in the process. _

_But the way this guy said it, was lecherous. _

_"I am Straxus, the only cage fighter elder Megatron has not faced yet," he said, with a small bow, "A good thing too," he stood back up, his grin morphed into a leering smirk, "I don't usually like to damage the goods, before getting a sample."_

_"Excuse me?" Pax said, not like the direction this was going. _

_"Oh don't play dumb. I've seen how you look at the Little Fighter, cop," Straxus took a step forwards, "You want him badly. Not that I blame you, the little fighter is very pretty. So I've come to ask," he leaned in a bit, "if you would hand him over to me, when you're done. Don't worry, I'll give him back, and I'll fix the damage to his person of course."_

_Orion punched him, his face a mix of fury and disgust. Straxus fell to the ground, with a grunt of pain._

_"You...bastard!" Straxus snapped, his nose bleeding "What is your problem?"_

_Pax squatted down to make eye contact, "I'll make this as clear as I can," he grabbed Straxus' hair and yanked him up, "If you ever say anything like that about Megatron again, you'll lose a limb for each insult you utter, starting with the family jewels," he let Straxus' head fall, and walked past him, anger tensing up his body, and him imagining the millions of torturous ways to kill Straxus._

_..._

_Megatron was lying next to him, his eyes closed and breathing a little raggedly, with his face tucked against his neck, as the the moonlight illuminates his back in the dark room. Orion watched him, his blue eyes half-closed, as he kept holding his tanned hand in his pale white one, caressing the knuckles._

_The only thing the two men were wearing were their lockets, and the bed sheets around their bodies. _

_Pax smiled warmly, as Megatron pulled back to look up at Orion, his body relaxed, and his grey eyes sparkling._

_Megatron turned over, and Orion kissed the back of his neck, before wrapping an arm around Megatron's waist and placing another under his head to be used like a pillow. No words were said between them, for they were not needed, as they laid there, bathing in the afterglow. _

_..._

_"No."_

_He was in Mr. Fallen's home, sitting at the black oak table across from a man with dark grey hair, cold blue eyes and in a black business suit._

_"I won't return to New York," Orion said firmly, with barely contained anger coursing through his skin and caught in his throat, "I'm needed here more than I am there."_

_The man before him didn't move, and just answered, "I am fully aware of your relationship with the cage fighter, my dear son," he picked up his glass of bourbon, "And I know that you care a great deal about him. And I can't force you to come to your senses," he eyed the glass, swirling it gently, "But, well, say something were to...happen to your little pet. Like a gunshot to the heart or stab to the chest?" He took a drink of the bourbon._

_Orion stood up, the chair scrapping the floor with a screech, "You wouldn't dare."_

_"Do you want to take that chance, my son?" the man said, his eyes burning into the younger man's._

_Pax shook, "If you lay a hand on him..."_

_"I have no intention of harming the fighter," his father assured him, "so long as YOU do as I say, understood?"_

_Orion tensed, shaking. Nova Pax was a force to be reckoned with. He had many, many links and chains to different parts of the world, and no matter what Orion did, no matter how hard he would try to protect the man he loves, they would get him. And his father never made idle threats. _

_He sat back into his chair in defeat, "He won't be harmed? Honest to God, if I do whatever you want, he'll be safe?"_

_"You have my word. Your pet won't be harmed so long as you remain subordinate, and keep up your end of the bargain," Nova said, before sipping his drink, triumph shining in his eyes. _

_Orion looked away, when he gritted out the words, "Deal."_

_Nova smirked, "Go pack your bags now. We leave in twenty minutes."_

_As he passed him, Orion snarled, "I hate you."_

_Nova stopped for a moment. Then, he just scoffed, and walked out._

_... _

Orion walked out of his office and went to the rec. room, passing by some other officers, and a few of the detectives. When he arrived, Ultra Magnus was there drinking coffee.

His older brother. One of the few good male role models he had in his childhood, next to his cousin Zeta.

Grabbing a cup of the black coffee, Orion walked over, and stood beside his brother, leaning against the wall. They didn't say anything for the first few minutes.

Ultra spoke first, "I heard about the incident with Megatron."

Orion tensed slightly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ultra asked softly.

Pax shook his head, sipping the coffee, "Not now. I need to sort some things out _and_ solve a murder case. Besides," he relaxed, "I gotta make sure my dog Grimlock is settling in okay."

Grimlock. His three year old great dane and new foundland mix, who didn't really like anyone else coming near Pax, unless, Orion let them. He was loyal and a sweet dog, who was more accepting to women, and a only a few men. He didn't like Optimus so much though. And he was a giant, who came up to Pax's waist. When no one was aorund he was a really huge cuddler, and would climb into the bed with Pax. He had the face and head of a new foundland, with a lot of yellow-red fur, over the body of a great dane.

"Ah, yes, the mutt from hell, who bit my ankle."

The two men looked over and saw Sentinel come over. He had had the displeasure of meeting Grimlock when Pax had gone out to walk him last week.

Grimlock wasn't too fond of him either, especially in how the Prime spoke to Pax.

Pax hid his smirk with his coffee, "Good boy," he muttered, loud enough for only Magnus to hear.

"Just so ya know Pax, if that dog ever bites me again, I will get it put down," Sentinel sneered.

Orion glared, "Over my dead body. Besides, he barely broke the skin."

"He left a mark!"

"You weren't dying. Unfortunately," Pax hated Sentinel from the moment he had met him.

Sentinel huffed, before he stomped away. Orion flipped him off as he left. Ultra rolled his eyes.

"He's not bad once you get past his pompous gas-bag attitude," Ultra said.

Orion quirked an eyebrow, "Have you?"

"Not even close," Ultra grumbled, "He's lucky he's so good at his job, and I can't find anyone else as good."

Pax shook his head, "What about Optimus?"

"He's a good kid Pax, I know that, but I can't excuse what is on his record from the Elita-1 incident," Ultra said.

They remained silent for another few minutes. Then the Magnus offered to help his brother out with the whole Megatron thing if he wanted.

Orion shook his head again, "Thank you, but I'd rather figure it out alone. Well, I'd better get back to work. See ya around bro."

Ultra remained quiet as Orion left. Then he sighed heavily.

"Yeah. See ya around," he muttered, staring into his coffee cup, with his head bowed.

The he straightened up and threw it back in one gulp, before returning to his office to get to work on the murder case of this week.

...

Well, there you go. I think I might change the rating for later chapters, considering where Galvatron works, and...other things (wink, wink).

So, who else thinks Straxus and Nova are f&#$ing &#!-holes? Read and review please, so you can tell me what ya think.


	8. Chapter 8: So, What's the Plan?

Okay. Here comes numero oche! Oh and I would love to thank Devine Loathing for the ideas for this chapter! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!

I hope you guys are liking this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers if belongs to Hasbro. Nor do I own the universe being used, it rightfully belongs to Demyrie.

Here we go!

...

Chapter 8: So What's the Plan?

Normally, on nights such as this, Galvatron was normally found out and about, working.

Tonight was different. Tonight he and Cyclonus had both gotten the nights off, and Galvatron was currently _on top _of Cyclonus rubbing his bare back, with soothing oil, humming a Brazilian tune his father had taught him. Lil' Megs was sleeping over at a friend's house, since it was a Friday night.

But while Galvy's hands were kneading out the kinks and knots in his boyfriend's shoulders and neck, his mind was busy with "the Plan".

What was a good way to get Orion and Megatron at least in the same room together, without catching on to what was happening?

Cyclonus was nearly asleep, until the phone rang. Galvatron bent backwards, still straddling Cyc's waist and grabbed his jacket, pulling out his cell phone.

He sat back up, and flicked it open, before tucking it between his shoulder and his ear.

"Hello?" he said, returning to rubbing Cyc's back.

_"Galvy, It's Slip. Got anything yet?"_

"Well, not a lot," Galvatron mumbled, rubbing at particularly taut spot, making Cyclonus shiver.

He heard her sigh, _"Well what do you suggest?"__  
><em>

"Either get them to meet together in a romantic place, or get them drunk at a gay club and see how long it takes before they shag each other, or we can get them high off aphrodisiacs. That's all I've come up with so far," Galvatron rubbed harder, as he grumbled.

_"You have absolutely no tact, do you?"_

"That's rich coming from you. If I recall correctly, if you hadn't spiked me and Optimus' drinks, the boy scout would've kept his virginity," Galvatron was practically putting his entire strength into rubbing Cyc's back, ignoring the reactions.

Slipstream snorted, _"I thought you two would look cute together."_

"Feh, he won't admit it, but he likes to go both ways, he just doesn't want to give that ass Sentinel any leverage. Besides, remember when we tried to pair him up with Skywarp?" Galvatron yelped, when he was suddenly flipped over on to his back.

_"Oh, don't even mention that, it was a disaster!"_ he heard her shudder, just as Cyclonus gave him the sexy smirk of his, the one that caused his body to turn into happy goo right on the spot.

"Who are you talking to Galvatron?" he purred, "Sounds fascinating."

"Ah, bah, eh..." Galvatron couldn't even form a coherent word, "Well...it's uh...heh, it's a, uh, old friend from college?"

Quirking an eyebrow, Cyclonus leaned down and kissed Galvatron's neck, "Hmm...why do I not believe you? You know I hate it when you lie to me."

_Shit,_ Galvatron cursed mentally. He was never a good liar, at least not to Cyc and his father, and it was times like these he really wished he had heeded those lessons of Screamer.

"Bunny..." he tried to remain firm, tried to ignore how Cyc's brown eyes flashed with so much promise.

"Dammit," he growled in frustration.

_"Galvy?" _he heard Slipstream's voice.

He snapped out of it, and pulled the phone to his ear.

"Slip, I'm...I'll call ya back later, okay? I'm kinda...Cyclonus well..."

_*click*._

She hung up.

Eyes widening that he was was unable to finish his conversation with Slipstream, Galvatron growled, and flipped their positions, glaring down at the still smirking Cyclonus.

"You are evil!" he snapped.

"Hmm, when did you begin to notice?" Cyclonus grabbed Galvatron's hand and kissed it softly.

Galvatron confirmed his theory, "Yep. Definitely evil. And so very, very sexy," he grumbled, "I was in the middle of something!"

"Listen, ya little spicy hypocrite..."

"Oh I'm the hypo-OH!" Galvatron hissed, when Cyclonus cupped his very, very nice rear.

Cyc smirked, as he turned his love into a pile of happy, pleasure-shot Galvatron in about three seconds flat, and leaned up to kiss him.

...

Slipstream sighed, as she dialed the number to Shockwave and Soundwave's house.

She was agitated after that happy little conversation with Galvatron, that was so rudely interrupted, that she hung up, because her cousin Cyclonus wa sin one of his moods.

Besides, she wanted to know what they were going to do exactly.

She waited, listening to the dial tone, and waiting for whoever would pick up. There, was a soft click.

_"H-hello?_" came the breathless reply.

"Hey Shockers, I just called Galvy, but we don't have anything yet. I called to see if you had anything," Slipstream said.

_"Miss Slipstream-ah!-I'm kind of in the middle-Oh god-something-GODDAMN IT SOUNDWAVE I'M ON THE PHONE!"_

Slipstream went crossed eyes, after there was a moment of silence.

_"No don't you dare you-IYEEE!" _

Slipstream blinked, her jaw dropping. It was shock enough that Shockwave's voice wasn't as soft as she was used to, but she had never, in her life, never heard Shockwave squeal like that. Ever.

_"Bastard!"_

"Wave, I'm still on the phone," she informed.

_"...right. I'm sorry Slipstream, but now is not the time to talk."_

"OH! I am trying, TRYING to get something together here, you idiots! Galvatron made some suggestions, but they won't work because then Pax and Megs would get suspicious! What can we do? Ask them to babysit Galvy's kid and your cat?"

_"...that's not a bad idea."_

Slipstream became paler than she usually was.

"You're kidding me."

_"Slip. Have I ever kid around when I was sober? It lowers our chances of them getting suspicious, and it might give them a chance to actually talk things out. Or we could try yours and Galvatron's approach: have them fuck each other senseless, and still remain angry. You're choice."_ the last sentence was said rather flatly.

Rolling her eyes, Slipstream sighed, "I'll mention it to Galvatron."

_"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a horny and very impatient Soundwave hear, and would like to finish what we started. Ta," _*click*.

Slipstream stared at the phone for a moment. Then, she threw it at the wall, with a roar.

"EVERYONE'S GETTING SOME BUT ME!"

...

Three days later, the group met up at a local diner, and sat in the largest booth they had. Optimus sat beside Galvatron, who was edge between him and Slipstream, while Shockwave and Soundwave sat across from them.

Shockwave and Galvatron couldn't look Slip in the eyes, both blushing hard.

"So," Optimus picked up some coffee, "Come up with anything?"

"I would've if Cyc hadn't gotten into a sexy vibe. God, I'm still sore," Galvatron rubbed the sides of his head, wincing.

Shockwave cleared his throat, "Slipstream came up with a interesting suggestion. Galvy, you've know Orion for a long time, and you father would do anything for you, when your son is involved."

Galvatron suddenly went bolt straight, "If it involves anything life-threatening or scaring, you stop right there."

"Galvatron, I'm an assassin, not a sicko," Shockwave answered, "And Lil' Megs will be perfectly safe. We're just going to trick your father and Pax into babysitting him and Ravage together."

Optimus choked on his coffee, and coughed.

The father blinked in surprise, "And, uh, how do we accomplish that? We need to first check their schedules to see what's going on, make sure it's compatible, then we have to make sure we have the night's off, and not make it look suspicious, and I'll need to come up with a viable excuse to why I'm not having Arcee come in and watch him, I mean, what am I supposed to say to Lil' Megs? He loves that girl."

"Yeah and Megatron is his grandfather. And as far as I can tell, Megatron is family and your son loves his family more than his friends," Slipstream said, "And I'm sure Arcee will understand."

The waitress suddenly came over with their food. Galvatron thanked her, before he dug into his Canadian bacon and american cheese three egg omelet and toast. Shockwave stared for a moment, before smacking a hand over his forehead, poking at his scrambled eggs and grapefruit.

"Lord give me strength, " he whispered.

Soundwave patted him on the back, tilting his head, with a smile, his mutilated neck covered by a turtleneck.

Optimus rolled his eyes.

"You get used to it after a while," he said to Slipstream, who just stared.

After eating, they began to go over how this was gonna work.

"Since Soundwave and Shockwave have access to the Company's files, they might be able to tweak around the CEO's schedule," Slipstream stated, "Soundwave is a computer wiz, and he did create the firewalls, so he'll find a way around it to access Megatron's schedule."

Soundwave shrugged.

"And Shockwave will be able to call anyone of the companies or whoever Megs might be meeting with in his schedule, and come up with something, correct?" Optimus added.

The blonde hair man with a patch over his eye gave a quick, sharp nod.

"First we must decide on a day. Also, well have to come up with a convincing story of why his meetings were cancelled," Shockwave stirred his tea.

Galvatron listened to the objectives of the plans, with a very out of character seriousness, that almost made him look a lot like Megatron. His eyes were focused and unwavering, as he paid each person his complete attention. Megatron wore this look when going over plans of action and seeking out any flaws or and advantages they might have.

"And maybe Optimus can get his father the day off that day," Galvatron said softly, "And I don't care how you convince, so long as you don't give anything of our intentions away. If they get even a whiff of what we're going, it could be weeks even months before we can try another attempt like this."

"Galvy, you're in charge of Lil' Megs, alright? You have your job as an excuse to go, but what about Cyclonus?' Slipstream asked.

Galvatron roared in laughter, like he just heard the funniest thing in the world.

"Slip, when it comes to distracting Cyclonus, let's just say," Galvatron smirked suggestively, "It won't be a problem."

Optimus shuddered, "I did not need that in my head Galvy."

SMACK!

"Don't make me send Huntress after you, she's still angry about that incident at the _Pink Maiden,_" Galvatron answered.

Prime gave him a look, "She moved in front of the guy as I fired. I didn't know it was gonna hit her."

"You shot her in the thigh!"

"The guy was too quick and the dance floor was crowded!"

Galvatron growled and groaned, in frustration, rubbing at his temples. Then his shoulders slumped, and he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Well," he sighed, "at least it wasn't like that time we went to Monte Carlo."

Everyone at the table, minus Soundwave, shuddered. They all vowed never to speak of it again.

"So, the plan's is set?" Slipstream asked, standing up.

"Yeah. We'll get more into detail later. We'll pick a date, and see what's happening."

"Just make sure it's before Christmas," Shockwave answered, "I have plans with Soundwave and his family."

Galvatron smiled softly, "Of course. So, talk to you guys later?"

"You bet sweet thing," Slipstream kissed his forehead, smiling affectionately.

The five left, except Optimus. Their waitress had handed him the bill.

...

Okay, so the group now has a plan. Now they just have to set it in motion.

So what do you think? Give me some suggestions! ;)


	9. Chapter 9: The Wonders of Babysitting

Hey guys. Okay here is Chapter 9. Again, thank you Devine Loathing, for the wonderful ideas.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, it belongs to Hasbro, nor do I own the universe I am using, it belongs to Demyrie.

Enjoy!

...

Chapter 9: The Wonders of Babysitting

Galvatron grunted, when something poked him in the back. He thought he had just imagined it, until he was poked again.

And again. And again.

"Daddy?"

Groaning, "Sweetheart, Daddy needs his sleep. He had a rough night last night," the dancer answered unhappily.

Last night at work was hell. It was crowded with a bunch of men, and Galvatron had to keep himself under control when they touched him. There was one in particular that he was really close to kicking in the balls. Some old guy, with creepy eyes that seemed to strip him down.

"But Uncle Shockers is on the phone," Lil' Megs said, climbing up in to the bed and on to his father's side, lying down on his arm and shoulder.

Galvatron opened his eyes, and gave the small child an exasperated and exhausted look. Lil' Megs held the phone to him insistently, with a small, shy smile.

"Okay, okay, I'm up," he gently pushed the little boy off him and on the other side of the queen sized bed, and then stretched his arms out and arched his back, with a small crack.

He took the phone out of Lil' Megs' hands and put it to his ear.

"Shockwave, you couldn't wait until the afternoon?" he asked, as his son climbed on top of his stomach and watched him, with curious eyes.

_"We have an opportunity for this plan to work."_

Brown eyes widening, the grown man was fully awake, "Really now?"

_"Optimus was able to get Pax out early,"_ Shockwave answered, _"And Soundwave was able to go a little tweaking in your father's schedule."_

"In other words," Galvatron reached up and ruffled his son's messy hair, making him giggle, "We might just pull this off."

_"Depends,"_ Galvy listened intently, and motioned his son to be quiet, _"What are you and Cyclonus planning tonight?"_

"Well..."

...

"You want me to what?"

It was midday. Orion Pax was in the middle of the corridor, with Galvatron. Pax was dress in a blue button up, with black jeans, while Galvatron was wearing a black leather jacket, over a white t-shirt, and wearing blue jeans, with boots.

"I need someone to watch Lil' Megs. You know, my son?" Galvatron said, "My babysitter was unavailable, and my friends and I are busy."

Orion quirked an eyebrow, "So in other words, you want me to watch you son, who I haven't seen since he was a year old, because your usual babysitter is too busy with whatever and you want me to help you out, when you know I have an important case to crack?"

"Paxy, this is the first time I have ever asked for something like this, would you please, please, PLEASE watch my son just for tonight?" Galvatron said, pouting a little.

"Then, who's going to watch Grimlock?" Orion asked him, giving him a look.

The dog. Oh hell, he had completely forgotten about the damn dog!

"Bring him with you. He likes kids, right? And my little one adores animals!" Galvatron said, smirking. On the inside, he was mortified by the desperate words that had just escaped past his lips.

Bring that huge bear-dog into HIS apartment, with his little one? And with RAVAGE? The man wasn't very fond of dogs, since that incident with a st. Bernard when he was twelve. Then he saw the pensive look on Orion's face, and his heart nearly stopped, when the man nodded in approval.

"Okay. I'll be over around five," Orion said, "See you then."

Galvatron felt the blood leave his face, as he smiled, and thanked Pax, trying to keep his expression in place, until he was outside.

He turned and left the station. The moment he was outside, he expression became one of horror.

"Oh God, why did I just say that, this is beyond desperation Galvy." he grumbled to himself. Then he froze, when he remembered Ravage's owners, "Oh god, Soundwave is going to kill me..." he rubbed the sides of his head, "that is if Shockwave doesn't get to me first."

...

"Galvatron, are you serious?"

Galvatron found himself later in his Dad's office. He was having a hard time not fidgeting when he looked his father straight in the eyes.

Megatron looked less than amused, "I thought you had a good sitter. Why not call her up?"

"She's busy," Galvatron answered, "And, well, it is a pretty special night for me, Cyc and the others."

"Galvy, I am CEO of a very big company, not a nanny."

"But you are a grandfather," Galvatron said firmly. When his father flinched, he knew he had hit a mark.

The silver fox looked over his glasses, eyes narrowed, "Don't say it..." he growled.

"And he misses you so much and barely gets the time to see you. Daddy, please I need you to watch him, and it will bring a huge smile to his face," Galvatron said, and he would have smirked, if it wouldn't have given away suspicion.

He knew he had his father when he heard him sigh and watched him rub at his eyes. He looked up in defeat.

"All right. I'll be over later," Megatron said softly.

With a smirk, the dancer thanked his father, and headed out to get home.

...

Lil' Megs looked up, as his father paced back and forth in the living room, wearing a black polo shirt under a purple vest, with dark purple slacks and his boots.

The boy was reading a book. And not one of those small picture books, it was a book made for kids five years older than him. His father would read to him when he could and the child just picked up one of the books one day, and read it aloud a little, in an empty house, when his Dad had gone out of get some coffee.

The man had had a near heart attack when he returned and heard his son reading a book aloud to himself.

Now, he read anything he could get his hands on (Galvy had to hide a few of the magazines he had, to avoid awkward and embarrassing questions in the future).

Cyclonus was sitting beside the boy also, and Ravage was snuggled up against the little one's hip, purring happily. Shockwave and Soundwave had come early, and dropped her off (Galvatron didn't tell them about Grimlock yet).

"C'mon, where are they, dammit?" Galvatron snarled.

"Galvatron, patience love. Not everyone arrives somewhere at whatever o clock sharp," Cyclonus stated, wearing his work clothes.

Galvy was about to retort, when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Lil' Megs dropped the book, and ran, before his father and Cyclonus could say anything.

He opened the door, and went stock still.

At the door was a big hairy beast, with wild looking fur, that was looking at him, studying him, with blue eyes. The creature tilted it's head, before leaning forwards and sniffing him.

"Ah, hey."

Lil' Megs looked over at the voice, and saw a man standing there, with a leash attached to the whatever. The little one wave shyly, as he heard the familiar clack of stiletto heels against the wood floor.

"Oh, good, you're here!" Galvatron said, dramatically.

Grimlock stiffened, before growling at him. Galvatron froze, before eyeing the mutt, with a small glare.

"Yeah. Sorry, Grimmy needed to make a few rest stops on the way," Orion said, blushing a little from the cold.

Lil' Megs reached up cautiously to touch Grimlock's warm fur. The dog reacted to this by licking his face, making the bog squeal and giggle, when he didn't stop. Galvatron kept himself from tackling the dog. The two weren't too fond of each other, due to their history together.

"He likes you," Pax said, smiling, "You must be Lil' Megs," he went to his knees, and Grimlock stopped licking the small child, and let him up.

"Are you my babysitter? I hope so, I want Grimlock to stay!" Lil' Megs giggled, hugging the mutt around the neck.

"Yes I am, and we'll be staying as long as you want," Pax said, patting Grimlock's back.

Galvatron smirked, as Cyclonus came in.

"So, ready to go, babe?" he said.

"Yeah. Pax, Lil' Megs," he sneered the last part, "Grimlock."

The dog growled.

"You all know the rules?" he said.

The three, including the dog, nodded. Galvatron smiled, before he squatted down, and then pulled his son forwards, and gave him a big smooch on his cheek and forehead.

"Be good, baby," he stood back up and looked at Pax, "He goes to bed around nine, alright? No exceptions. Cyc and I should be home around ten."

"Understood sir."

Cyclonus smiled softly, "Let's go love."

Galvatron turned away, crossing his imaginary fingers, as he grabbed his jacket and put it on. Then, he and Cyclonus left, as the door shut.

Orion sighed, before removing the leash form Grimlock's neck.

"So, kiddo, what do you want to do first?" he asked.

Lil' Megs tilted his head, as Grimlock sat behind him, like a bear stood over it's cub.

"I'll go get Ravage and see what she says, 'kay?" he said, before running into the living room, "We can't do anything without her to vote!"

Grimlock followed him wagging his tail and panting. Pax chuckled, as he followed also, wondering who Ravage was and if she was an imaginary friend of the boy's. Optimus used to have plenty of those at the child's age.

"Here she is!" Lil' Megs turned around, holding the purring black cat.

Orion's expression changed to one of shock, and then dread, the moment Grimlock locked eyes with the feline. Ravage bristled, and then hissed. Grimlock barked loudly, startling the little one, into letting go of that cat.

"Wha-?" he said

Grimlock ran after the cat.

"GRIMLOCK! HEEL BOY! LEAVE THE CAT!" Pax ran after the mammoth.

"Here Ravage! Here Kitty!" Lil' Megs followed, to get Ravage.

The man almost fell, after turning a corner. Ravage ran over furniture, the table, through the kitchen and into the bedroom. Grimlock followed, leaving a trail of tipped over items and furniture. The two animals both were raising hell. Lil' Megs ran out in front of Orion, small enough to dodge the objects that had fallen.

Orion growled in frustration. It's only been five minutes, and already Grimlock was making a mess! This was going to be difficult.

...

Megatron exited the car with a soft slam. He looked at the time. He was ten minutes late.

The man sighed, as he walked up the steps, after tipping the taxi driver. He opened the door, and then headed down the corridor, with the different apartment doors. His son was most likely pacing the floor. He always did that when his patience was running thin.

Smiling, and shaking his head at the thought, Megatron stopped in front of the door to Galvatron's apartment. His son was quite a treasure, and he wouldn't give him up for the world, and his grandson was just as special. Probably two of the most rarest treasures he had left in his cold life.

He opened the door.

"LOOK OUT!"

"MROOOOOWR!"

Megatron yelled, and caught the black cat, and held her firmly. There was loud barking soon to follow.

"What in the...?" he started, before he saw the huge monstrous mammoth running towards. Then, he glared.

"STOP!" he yelled.

The huge dog skidded to a stop at Megatron's feet, and looked up at him, with wide blue eyes, tail wagging anxiously, as the older man gave him a deep warning look.

"Sit," he said firmly.

Grimlock sat with a whine.

Megatron walked around the dog, with the cat. The dog growled, but one looked from the silver haired man, and the dog whined again.

"Stay."

"PAPI!"

Megatron looked over and smiled when he saw his grandson running towards him. The boy jumped up and got him in a tackle hug. He reached up and rubbed a hand up and down the boy's back, nuzzling him softly.

"Miss me?" he said.

Lil' Megs just nodded, before pulling back, "Papi, what are you doing here?"

He opened his mouth to answered, but it was left open when he saw the last person he thought he would be seeing anytime soon. Orion stared back, before trying to avoid eye contact, rubbing the back of his neck. Megatron closed his mouth, before slowly placing his grandson down.

"Baby, take the kitty, and the doggy, and uh go into the living room please?" He said.

The tone he was using told the boy that there was no room for protest. He motions Grimlock over, as he held Ravage, and the trio went into the kitchen. The moment they were gone, Megatron glared at Pax.

"What are you doing in my son's home, Orion Pax?" he said softly.

"I'd ask you the same question, if it was my son's house," Pax retorted.

The two men just looked at each other, avoiding eye contact though. Then, Orion walked forwards. Megatron looked away, at something else.

"I should leave," he whispered, turning around.

Orion stiffened, before he reached out and grabbed his shoulder, "Don't. Please don't leave. Otherwise, you'll have a very unhappy grandson and angry Galvatron."

He just stood there a moment, contemplating a moment. Then he turned back around.

"As soon as Lil' Megs goes to bed, I am out of here," Megatron walked around him and went into the living room.

He didn't want Orion to see the sadness in his eyes, as he went in, and saw his grandson lying against Grimlock's belly, with Ravage on his lap, reading. He looked up and beamed. But his grandfather's eyes were drawn to the huge mess around the apartment.

He snapped around, with a glare, "Orion Pax!"

...

It was eight o'clock.

It had taken the two men and child about three hours to get everything back to where it belonged. Grimlock and Ravage kept their distances; Ravage took one side of the couch, Grimlock got the other.

When everything was back to normal, Megatron, his suit jacket hanging off the chair, his white button down's sleeves rolled up, pulled out some pans and set them on the stove.

Lil' Megs had taken out some of the food his father had left for them to eat; mainly ingredients for something Italian.

Orion Pax picked up some pasta, tossing the box around in his hand a moment.

"Baked ziti anyone?" he said softly.

"What's that?" Lil' Megs asked.

Orion blinked. Then he gasped in melodramatic fake horror.

"You mean this child," he picked up Lil' Megs, who giggled, "Has never experienced the decadent pleasure of home baked ziti? I must fix this corrupting error!"

"Is it good?" the boy asked.

Pax let out another dramatic gasp. He placed the boy down, before he grabbed a pot from one of the cupboard and began filling it with water, before setting it down on the stove, beside Megatron.

"Since when did you cook baked ziti?" Megatron asked.

"Babe, when you have kids, ya learn a lot," Pax answered, rubbing his hands together.

The two men looked at each other a moment. Then, they both looked away, and Megatron put on the stove.

"I'll...cook the meat then. I have a bit of experience of my own," Megatron said, grabbing a pan, and oiling it, before picking up the thawed out hamburger meat, and then some Italian spices.

Pax blinked a moment, before smiling softly, and poking the slightly younger man in the arm.

Megatron rolled his eyes, looking away. Orion didn't see the small smile on his lips.

...

The food was good. The men allowed the boy to pour in the pasta, gave him tips on how to prepare it well, and then let him place the ziti in the oven.

The moment Lil' Megs tried it, he instantly made it his favorite, liking how it tasted. Megatron had a pleasant, happy smile on his face, unaware of the look of longing Orion was giving him as he did so. Pax missed that smile. It was small and shy, but it showed how happy Megatron was.

Grimlock was under the table, taking any scraps that fell from Lil' Megs' plate. Ravage was eating her own dinner: a can of tuna and a small saucer of milk.

Suddenly the child yawned, and the two men went to look at the clock.

It was eight forty-five.

Megatron scooped up the five year old, "Looks like someone needs a bath and then get ready for bed."

Lil' Megs rubbed his eyes before nodding. He was tired, he felt it in his small body.

Orion watched as Megatron took the boy into the bathroom.

...

Ten minutes later, the grandfather came out, a little wet, with a small boy wrapped in a towel and already half asleep. Orion smiled gently.

Seeing Megatron like that...made him wonder a bit.

_What_ would it have been like if he had never left? If his father, Nova, hadn't made him come home.

He would have married Megatron. He would have given anything to marry him. If they had wanted children, he would have adopted, or had a woman carry a child for each of them. He would do everything in his power, each and everyday to make him happy. To let him know he loved him, tell him how much he loved him every chance he got. Now, seeing him like this made him wonder again.

Megatron came back out pushing some of his silver hair behind his ear. Orion then blinked, when he saw Megatron go over to the coat rack and put his coat on.

"Megsy?" he said softly, a bit baffled.

He froze at the nickname. Then he slumped.

"I'll...see you around," Megatron opened the door, and left the apartment, closing it.

Orion blinked a moment, before sighing. Then he turned around and bonked his head three times on the wall.

"I. Am such. An idiot," he growled to himself.

A voice inside his head yelled at him_, you idiot! That was your chance to try and straighten things out with him! The love of your life. Go after him you imbecile!_

...

Megatron entered the cool winter air, sighing softly. He face a down turned, as he stood at the street, waiting to hail a taxi.

He reached down to his pocket to pick up a cigar.

Didn't see it coming.

He yelped, when a hand clamped over his mouth, and an arm wrapped tightly around his body, pinning his arms to hid sides.

That's when he heard a familiar, smug, lecherous voice hiss in his ear.

"Hello, Little Fighter."

Megatron froze suddenly. He began to shake in terror, as a kiss was pressed to his neck.

"Still as stunning as ever," that voice still whispered, before pressing more kisses to his neck.

Megatron growled when he felt something warm and slick slide up his neck. He bit into the man's hand.

"YEOW!"

He elbowed him in the gut, and immediately turned around, glaring angrily.

"Straxus!" he spat, panting.

Straxus smirked, his hair pearly white, and wearing a turtleneck with a heavy jacket on and jeans.

"Miss me?"

"Like I miss the plague," Megatron hissed.

Straxus clucked his tongue, "You're not still prissy about what happened years ago? Honestly, you are so ungrateful."

The fifty-three year old stiffened, "Ungrateful? UNGRATEFUL? You...you...fricking no good-" he moved to punched Straxus, but the older man caught his fist, and instead yanked the man forwards for a kiss. Eyes widening, Megatron moved to slap him with his free hand, but Straxus caught that also, and forced his tongue past Megatron's unresponsive lips. Megatron bit down hard, making the warm appendage bleed.

He smirked at the cry of pain emitting from Straxus, the man's blood dripping past his lips, before he was slapped in face, and stumbled back against a telephone pole.

Straxus quickly pinned him there, with his weight alone.

"Maybe that night wasn't enough. Maybe you need more punishment!" Straxus growled, reaching for the front of the grey slacks.

Megatron yelled, pushing all of his weight into pushing Straxus off him.

He shook. He was scared, lost, angry and panicked. He wanted to get out, he needed to get away. Straxus put a hand over his throat and squeezed, hard.

Megatron coughed harshly, as he clawed at the hand around his throat.

And slowly...so slowly...everything started to go...

Black.

...

Cliffhanger!

Yeah, I know I'm evil.

See you all later with a new chapter. Bye!


	10. Chapter 10: Pain

Okay, now to number ten.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, if belongs to Hasbro. This universe being used here belongs to Demyrie.

Read and review!

...

Chapter 10: Pain

Orion walked out of the apartment building. One of Galvatron's neighbors, a girl named Darksky, someone Pax has met before, happened to be passing by the apartment. He told her that he needed to go out for a moment, and she offered to watch the child and the pets, when he went out.

He thanked her, before putting his jacket on and taking out his box of cigarettes and lighter, as he went out.

That's when he heard it. A yell of fear, pain and desperation.

Pax dropped the cigarettes and lighter, and slammed the door opened. His blue eyes widened at the sight before him.

A man, older than him, had Megatron pinned by his throat, and was choking him. Orion, for a moment, was frozen.

He saw the anger, the hatred and fear in those grey eyes he loved so much, before they closed. And he hated seeing fear in those eyes.

Growling, Pax ran and jumped at Straxus, placing an arm around his neck.

"What the hell...YOU!" Straxus roared, his hands loosening around his prey's throat.

Orion held on, as the larger man tried to shake him off. Orion gritted his teeth, angrily, squeezing his arm tighter. Then, he was elbowed in the gut, with a grunt, hard enough to knock the wind out of him and send him flying on to his back. He was stunned.

Straxus laughed, "Still don't know how to pick your fights, eh cop? Now if you'll excuse me, I have your whore to fuck."

At that moment, Megatron's grey eyes snapped opened and flashed angrily. A sharp snap kick was sent directly into to Straxus' groin, sent the man to his knees, and pulled his hands away from his throat. Megatron gave a yell, and punched Straxus in the face, then the gut, before throwing him smack against the pole. With a grunt, he fell unconscious.

Megatron panted, feeling his heart pounding against his ribs, and already feeling the bruises beginning to form on his throat. His breathing hitched when someone touched his shoulder, making him snap around. He looked like some prey animal, who was afraid a predator had gotten them.

Orion watched as the man before him forced his shoulders to relax.

"You all right?" he said softly.

Physically? Yes. Mentally? HELL NO!

"Am I all right?" he hissed, his back tensing up again, "Am I ALL RIGHT?" he hands turned into claws, and looked like they wanted to ring someone's neck, "I was just nearly this close to being... by that scumbag and all you ask is if I'm all right?"

"Well, are you?" Orion said, firmly, worried a bit.

"NO! I AM NOT!" Megatron shouted loud enough to wake up the neighborhood.

Orion gave him a displeased, close to angry look, "Well, then maybe next time I'll just leave you to whatever you were just doing, cause you were handling it _so well_."

Megatron's face changed from angry to shocked. Then hurt. He looked away, but it was too late. Pax had seen.

Orion blinked when he realized what he had just said and saw the hurt in those grey eyes.

He reached up and rubbed his eyes. This was getting them absolutely NOWHERE!

"Look, I really don't want to fight right now, okay? I...I just want to make sure you're okay, and that you're not hurt. I hate it when you're hurt," he whispered.

Megatron snorted, as he have a soft, sardonic laugh.

"You. You of all people, hate it when I get hurt?" then his expression became serious, "That's rich considering you left me for thirty years, you were never there when I was hurting, and suddenly you turn up out of nowhere," he snapped, "And you think things can go back to the way they were before now that you're back?"

"No," Pax mumbled, causing Megatron to blink stupidly, "They can never be back to the way they were. But," he gave Megatron a sad look, "doesn't mean I can't try. Unless that's not what you want."

The streetlamp flickers over the two men, as they stood there, mere inches from each other, and yet so far a part. Megatron looked down, the words hitting him straight through the heart.

"You don't know of the things I want," he whispered softly.

He began to turn, but was stopped by a hand taking his, and pulling him back around.

Pax traced his thumb over Megatron's knuckles, the way he did when he wanted to sooth him.

"Then tell me," he whispered softly.

Megatron shook gently, before pulling his hand away, and holding it to his chest, like it was injured.

"I can't," he whispered, "I don't even know anymore."

For years, Megatron had been surrounded with lies. And then, to see Orion, a man who was honest and kind, someone who had once and would offer him a real life to live in, where he wouldn't need to hide himself away...it made him afraid. Afraid to hope that they could be together, afraid to think that they could still have a chance to be happy. And he was afraid of his heart being torn to pieces again, to have those things ripped away from him.

He shook softly, when Orion didn't move. He didn't look up into his face, he didn't want to.

Then, he heard a long, heavy sigh.

"Do you still love me?" he whispered.

Megatron blinked in shock, at the question.

"What?" he must have misheard him he had to.

Orion pressed his forehead to Megatron's, surprising his once lover.

"Do you still love me?" he said softly.

The younger man's mouth opened slightly to answer, but for a few minutes nothing came out.

"I..." Megatron gulped, before he looked away, unable to answer.

Orion closed his eyes, before pulling away.

"Fine then," he whispered.

He turned and headed back into the apartment building, and refused to look back. Megatron shook, before he turned around. He shook, and held back his tears.

But the ache in his throat and heart would take days to go away.

He hailed a taxi and then went home.

...

TAKE THAT STRAXUS!

Oh, poor Megsy and Paxy. Don't worry, there is still more shenanigans for Galvatron and the gang to get them into!

Review soon!


	11. Chapter 11: New PlanOr Not

Since You guys seem to be enjoying this story, here is chapter 11.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers it belongs to Hasbro, nor do I own the universe being used here, it belongs to Demyrie.

Enjoy!

...

Chapter 11: New Plan...or Not

The gang found themselves back in the diner, three weeks later.

Only, this time, Galvatron had a semi-healed black eye, and Soundwave kept casting him death glares.

Their babysitting plan had failed, after what Pax had given the purple-haired man a good verbal beating about tricking him and Megatron. Grimlock had growled at Galvatron, just as Shockwave and Soundwave had come to get their cat.

Long story short: Ravage had batted Grimlock with her paw, and the large bear-dog had chased the poor thing, with a distraught Shockwave and enraged Soundwave hot on their heels.

Once they got Ravage, Galvatron found out that Soundwave had a very good right hook.

Slipstream was sipping her black coffee, sitting next to Shockwave, with a Boston creme filled doughnut.

"Well, that was a failure," Optimus muttered.

Galvatron elbowed him hard in the shoulder, "Shut it Oppy. If Paxy wasn't so fond of that hell-hound, I would have murdered it and sent it back to where it belongs: the Underworld, next to Cerberus!"

"All things aside, at least Lil' Megs was okay," Slipstream said, with a shrug.

Shockwave nodded, "We should maybe, I don't know, uh..." he clutched his head, as he thought, "Maybe, uh, we could try getting them in the same place?"

"And where exactly would they go that would not make them become suspicious?" Galvatron demanded.

He was ticked off, because Cyclonus had yelled at him also when he found out about his plans to hook up the two men he had brought over to watch Lil' Megs.

And the punishment was not getting any from him for a week. A WEEK!

"Well..." Optimus gulped, "My Dad likes this cafe I brought him to."

Galvatron glared, "Does my Dad look like the kind of guy to go out and grab a cup of black coffee, when he has that coffee boy running around the place?"

"Well, he does where Starscream's concerned."

The dancer slumped, "You're still holding a grudge over the fact that your were my Dad's eye candy for like five minutes?"

Optimus sipped his coffee, blue eyes narrowed.

Slipstream cleared her throat, "We should try it."

"No," Galvatron sighed, "My Dad won't...he won't go up to Orion on his own. Not without a small shove and..." he suddenly stiffened, and then looked at Shockwave, intensely.

Shockwave blinked at the look he was getting from Galvatron. Then his blue eye narrowed, as they stared at each other, a heated mental battle going in between them. The others watched, waiting for one of them to speak.

"If he brings that dog, I'm not doing it," Shockwave stated.

Nodding in satisfactory, Galvatron picked up his mocha frappe and sipped at it gently.

...

Orion Pax sighed, rubbing the sides of his head, as he looked through the different rows of flowers there were in the shop.

And so far, he didn't find the ones he wanted.

A few days ago, he talked with his ex-wife Ariel, who works at this flower shop, about his situation. She was more than happy to help him, since he had helped her when she had dated and was engaged now to a woman named Fracture.

She walked over, in her green apron, wearing a simple pink dress, her hair tied back in a ponytail. She was in her late forties, but she was still quite pretty.

"Find anything yet Paxy?" she asked.

"No. What kind of flowers do you send someone to tell them you're sorry, and get them to come out and talk with you?" he grumbled.

Ariel smiled, "Babe, I believe that the answer to that question, is roses."

Pax gave her a baffled look, "But I don't see them."

"That's because they've just been delivered, first pick of the day. Come with me," she took his hand and pulled him towards the back.

He was taken into the storage room, and when the lights went on, he nearly had a heart attack.

There were dozens, DOZENS of roses. Red, pink, yellow, purple...no white?

"Ah, Ariel...um...there's...there's no white," he pointed out to her, "The person I'm sending these to, likes white roses."

The woman blinked, before she smiled. She went to one of the cabinets beneath the huge row of red roses.

When she opened it, a bouquet of ten, pure white roses was there. Orion blinked in surprise, before Ariel picked up the roses.

"I'll get these prepared, while you go and write a small note. And look through the phone book for the address" she said, "Once that's done, I'll have Moonracer deliver these."

Orion smiled, "Thanks Ariel."

"Anytime Babe," she answered, before shooing him away.

...

Megatron took the day off today. Told his employees he wasn't feeling good, and asked Starscream to cover for him.

He'd gotten at least a dozen phone calls, five from Lugnut, two from Swindle, one from Soundwave and the rest from his other employees, even Starscream. He deleted all the ones from Lugnut, knowing that they would all be full of the annoying phrase and worry from the giant on the roar of his. He sharply snapped at Swindle and threatened to have his tongue torn out and nailed to a concrete sidewalk, immediately drove him off. To Soundwave, he simply ordered him and Shockwave to make sure that Starscream stayed in line. Everyone else, he just had his Communications officer reroute the calls to his second to take care of.

He was in his white button down shirt, and his briefs, his hair messed up and loose.

He turned over in his bed, closing his eyes, and resting, something he hadn't done in a long time, not since...

Closing his eyes, Megatron shuddered in fear at the memory. One he thought he had finally put to rest, until two weeks ago.

_Why does fate always torture me, like this?,_ he thought gently.

He wrapped his arms around himself, silently, mentally wishing they were Orion's.

Orion...

Ever since that night, Megatron, was a wreck. He was distracted through most of his work, and at meetings he was always poked at, asked what was wrong due to the sad expression on his face. That's why he had taken the day off. He...he couldn't handle being at work like that.

He needed a day to pull himself back together, and rebuild his walls. The ones he's been building up for years, had formed cracks. And he needed to fix them.

The doorbell rang. Sitting up, Megatron sighed in annoyance, before putting on a pair of jeans, and walking through the living room to the door.

When he opened it, he blinked when he saw a young woman, holding a bouquet of white roses. She was small, with her white-blonde hair in a bun, with soft blue eyes, wearing a pretty light green jacket, with sliver leggings.

"Are you a Mr. Megatron Silver?" she asked, gently.

Megatron blinked before nodding.

She smiled, "These are for you. A friend of mine asked me to deliver them to you."

Megatron was dumbfounded, as he took the white roses, and thanked the young woman, who said her name was Moonracer.

When he closed the door, he caressed the white petals, with interest, before he went into the kitchen to get a small flower vase.

He love white roses. He liked that they were colorless, and pure white. No flaws, no pigments. Just a soft, beautiful white.

What he remembered of his mother, when he was a child, was that she always put up white roses, and he loved to touch them.

The silver-haired man placed the flowers in a vase, looking them over, before he came across two cards. He picked them up.

One was a business card for a floral shop (and a very nice one that Megatron's heard about from his employees on Valentine's Day) and the other was a note. He picked up his reading glasses from the counter, and put them, holding up the card.

_Megsy,_

_I'm sorry I upset you. I was wondering if we could meet at this cafe, the Blue Cauldron?_

_I want to talk about a few things._

_Paxy_

Megatron read under the name, a phone number, a time and an address. Then, he placed the two small cards on the counter, taking off his reading glasses. He gently placed them down beside the business card.

A small smile formed on his face as he read it over. Whatever pride he had had left, had slowly dissipated, when he read the card.

"Ah, Paxy," he chuckled softly, shaking his head, "You remembered..."

He turned, before he headed for his bedroom. And went to get himself fully dressed.

After all, it would be ridiculous to go out in his work/business clothes when it wasn't required.

...

Read and Review Pwease! ;)


	12. Chapter 12: Spying on Daddy

Chapter twelve is here baby!

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, it belongs to Hasbro. And this universe I am using belongs to Demyrie.

Other than that, enjoy this chapter.

...

Chapter 12: Spying on Daddy

Galvatron was just walking down the street, with Shockwave and Optimus, who were on their lunch breaks. They were enjoying some of the winter sunshine, Galvy wearing sunglasses to protect his eyes and cover up Soundwave's handy work (the guy was still slightly pissed at him).

But, as they headed for the Night Racket, a popular restaurant that Galvy used to work at, they spotted a most interesting sight:

Megatron wearing a hooded sweat shirt, over a white t-shirt and wearing jeans, with sneakers. He was almost unrecognizable, and would have remained so, if it wasn't for his silver-streaked hair and muscular body. He almost looked a bit like a...gangster, but a _refined_ looking gangster.

He looked up at the sign, before heaving a soft sigh.

Then he entered the cafe.

Galvatron, tilted his sunglasses down, staring for a moment through his good eye, since his black eye wasn't fully heeled yet. Then, he looked at his companions, pointing dumbly.

Shockwave just blinked a bit, one eye slightly widening at the sight.

But before anyone could say anything, another shock came up: Orion Pax walked up the street, looking like a little kid about to go out for the school play, and about three minutes from wetting his pants. He stopped in front of the cafe entrance, and put his hand on the handle, looking in for a moment through the window, and then entered the cafe.

And the three young men watching him, let their jaws drop.

...

Megatron had ordered a black coffee, sitting at one of the small tables, when Orion came in. The two locked eyes for a moment.

Pax was nervous: Megatron noticed a vain barely noticeable, unless someone took a nice, long look at it. He was like an alpha male wolf, (a cyan blue wolf considering his hair color now), being alert, before seeing this silver fox. His blue eyes seemed to dart around for a moment, as if looking for a sign to have permission to come over and sit.

His grey eyes flashed, and then looked away.

_Oh God, why did I come here?_, Megatron thought to himself, as his walls began to thicken slightly.

Orion sat down across from him, taking off his wind breaker. He was wearing a blue, short sleeved, polo shirt. His blue eyes looked around for a moment, before settling back at Megatron.

"You came," he stated simply.

the silver-haired fox nodded at the cyan wolf before him, "Yes. I did."

The waitress came over and set the coffee down in front of Megatron, who thanked her, with a nod.

...

The three men went in, trying not to draw the attention of two elder men.

The took a small booth, and then picked up the menu's to hide their faces. Well, Galvatron and Optimus did, so that their father's wouldn't see them. Shockwave just sat with his back to them.

"Can you hear what they're saying?" Galvatron whispered, peaking over slightly over the menu.

Optimus shook his, "We're not close enough."

Shockwave blew some of his blonde hair from his eyes.

He picked up three small devices from his pocket.

"Here," he said softly, "These should help."

"What are they?" Galvatron asked softly.

"Soundwave made them. They are able to pick up small sound patterns from far away," the trained spy/assassin whispered, "Just place it in your ear like this..." he took the small thing in his hand and put it to his ear, before flicking it on with a small tap.

Galvatron and Optimus imitated him.

"But try not to..."

Galvatron stiffened, as a loud screechy sound went off in his left ear. He pit his hand to keep himself from yelling. Optimus just winced, as his went off. But once the initial, slight pain went away, they could hear what the two men were saying from where they sat.

...

"Thank you," Megatron said, taking a sip of coffee, "For, well, the flowers."

Orion smiled, after swallowing some of his everything bagel with cream cheese, "You're welcome."

"I can't believe you remembered I like white roses," the year-younger man went on, "I thought...you might have forgotten them."

"How could I forget your favorite flower?" Pax said softly, "You always stopped and felt the petals of the white roses, whenever we passed the flower shop on our way to my vacation home."

Megatron smirked, "And you'd always buy me one, and when we got to your home, you'd tie it into my braid, and have me wear it like that until it was time for me to head back to the rings."

"You liked it though," the white man stated.

Megatron traced a finger tip over the rim of his coffee cup, and there was a moment of silence.

"I missed those days," he sighed.

Pax gave him a sympathetic look, and then a sad one, "Then why do you push me away?"

Shaking his head, the silver haired man looked him in the eyes, "I've changed Orion. I'm not that young, ambitious fighter you met thirty-three years ago. I've changed and fate is a cruel teacher, when it comes to learning her lessons throughout the years."

"And what did you learn?" Pax said softly.

The silence that came between them again, seemed to last for eternity, before the man opened his mouth.

"Time is unkind and the years after you lose those closest..." he placed a hand over his chest, "...are always the harshest to bare on one's shoulders. And that sometimes, we don't deserve a second chance at what we could have had. Once it's gone, it's gone."

Pax gave his former lover a long, studious and serious look.

"Then, why am I still here?" he said softly, "And why has fate suddenly returned me to you?"

Megatron remained silent, under the gaze of those soft, warm blue eyes.

...

Galvatron listened, and what he heard was FAR from what he wanted to happen.

He knew, deep down, he knew his father was being stubborn. He was afraid, though he'll never admit it, but Megatron was afraid to hurt, afraid to be broken, never letting anyone in, save for Galvatron, who understood his father inside and out.

And this was driving him up the wall.

Then, he heard a chairs legs scrap against the table, and he flinched at how loud it was.

"Maybe, I'll see you around?" he heard his father say.

Pax didn't answer.

Then, he heard footsteps, and suddenly, the menu Galvatron and Optimus had been holding, was suddenly yanked away.

"Go home Galvatron, this is not the time to be getting on my nerves," his father passed him, leaving Galvatron and the others a bit dumbfounded.

Galvy looked back over and saw Orion was slumped in his chair. He ran his fingers through his blue-dyed hair, before standing up, and leaving enough money to pay for both bills and left, ignoring the looks he was getting from Optimus, Galvy and Shockwave.

The three men turned and looked at each other.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Galvatron said softly.

Shockwave took out his cell phone in answer and handed it to Optimus, who looked bewildered.

"Can't be helped Oppy," Galvatron shrugged.

Optimus groaned, "Why me?"

"She's YOUR mother, and she just technically happens to be an excellent expert on things such as this!" Galvatron answered, "and I'm NOT asking this time."

Under the narrowed, dangerous eyes of Galvatron, Optimus dialed the number, and put the phone to his ear.

On the fourth ring, there was an answer.

_"Hello?"_ a soft, feminine voice said.

"Mom? It's Optimus. Listen..."

...

OH! Cliffy! Read and review asap!


	13. Chapter 13: Dreams

Sorry for the small delay yesterday, there was a small problem with the login! YO to all my peeps, what is up in the house? Here's another chapter from yours truly!

Disclaimer: I do no own Transformers, it belongs to Hasbro. Nor do I own the universe being used, it belong to Demyrie.

Anyway, here we go!

...

Chapter 13: Dreams

Megatron turned over in his sleep, as the soft moonlight of the quarter moon shined in to his room, his body asleep, but his subconscious mind awakened and dreaming.

...

_He was young. His long black hair fell across his shoulders, and the rain came down on him, as he walked through it. _

_His body shivered, as his bones seemed to soak from the bitter cold water. He had no cover, and no one was allowed back into the cage fighting rings, dues to the fact is was locked up tight before Megatron had made it back. And no one was allowed back in until night time._

_Suddenly, he didn't feel any of the rain hitting his head or shoulder. He blinked before looking up, only to be met with a black surface over his head._

_He looked over and his eyes widened slightly, when he looked up and saw a smiling Orion, six foot five, standing next to him, holding up the umbrella. He had a rain jacket on, with a red scarp around his neck, and boots to walk in, while Megatron was barefoot and wearing nothing but his torn shorts and his sleeveless t-shirt._

_"Hey," Pax said softly._

_Megatron smiled, "Hello."_

_"Shouldn't you be inside?" he asked._

_"The rings lock up during the day when we have bad weather. It's to keep any of the other gladiators from getting sick due to the cold," he explained, "I just got back too late to get in, and I'll have to wait until the rain stops."_

_"Hmm. Bummer," Pax agreed._

_The two men stood there out in the rain, under the umbrella for a few minutes, hoping maybe that the rain would finally stop. It didn't stop and they were left waiting for an hour._

_Megatron shivered, form the cold, his lips turning slightly blue. Pax noticed. _

_The cage fighter became baffled, when Orion asked him to hold the umbrella, and then removed his jacket and scarf._

_"Pax, what are you...?" Megatron jumped as the scarf was suddenly placed around his neck, and then wrapped snugly around it._

_And then Orion placed his jacket over his shoulders, and all that he was covering his torso now, was a red turtle-neck sweater._

_"There. That should last you until we get to my house."_

_This caused the cage fighter to sputter, "I-you-th-wai-hold on-what?"_

_"I was thinking as we stood there, that this rain will most likely last the whole day and into the night, so I'm taking you back with me, until the storm stops," Pax stately casually._

_"Pax!" Megatron yelled, "I...what if it stops on the way?"_

_"Megs, the rain here in Brazil can last for hours, sometimes days. And if you don't get inside, you could catch pneumonia," Orion stated._

_Blowing some loose hair out of his face, Megatron gave a small groan, before nodding, and then allowing Orion to take his hand and pull him along up the road, as reluctant he may be to do so. _

_..._

_The moment they were insider, Megatron took off the jacket, and scarf, before allowing himself a moment to just bathe in the warmth of the house. _

_"Make yourself comfortable. Want anything?" Pax asked, as he headed for the kitchen, ignoring the small trail he made with his boots on the floor, "I've got coffee, tea and some cider."_

_"Coffee please. Black." Megatron answered softly._

_"Go into the living room, and lie down for a bit. There's some blankets there."_

_Megatron shivered, still feeling cold and looked around the house, at the white creamy walls, with the black, grey-swirled marble. He's only been in here once before, and he hdn;t had the time to explore the house: he had just gone into the kitchen and that was it._

_He looked through a large opening through the wall, and went through._

_He stared at the living room. It was big, but not flamboyant walls were painted navy blue in this room, there were a few cushions chairs and a couch, with wool blankets. But what got his attention was the shelves. All filled with books. _

_He ignoring his cold body's complaints in shivers, and headed for the shelves. He reached up and traced the backs, feeling their bindings, his hand trembling. Each one was beautiful in it's cover, all different textures and shades of color, all a different size, for different stories, information and poetry. Not even the library he went to had books like these. _

_His fingers slid over a black one, a medium one, but with a fairly thick amount of pages. He took it out, but there were no words on the cove. He slowly opened it. There were words on the first page. _

The Tales and Poetry of Edgar Allan Poe.

_He hummed, before turning the page to see the first story. _

_He didn't hear anyone come on._

_"Megsy?"_

_"Huh!" he jumped, dropping the book._

_Orion stood there, holding two steaming mugs. He looked for a moment, before smiling. He placed the two mugs on the table, before rubbing his hands together a bit. _

_"I see you've found my library," he said softly._

_"I'm sorry!" He wheezed, picking up the book, "I'm sorry, i was just looking..." he went to place it back, shaking harder from more than the cold now._

_A hand went over his wrist, and he dropped the book again. _

_"Megatron, you're shaking," Pax said, concern laced in his voice, "Come on, let's get you wrapped up and some coffee into your system."_

_Megatron blinked, "You're not mad?"_

_Orion looked confused, "Why would I be mad? I don't mind if someone looks at my books, as long that they ask to borrow them before leaving first," he looked concern, "Why would I be mad at you?"_

_"Nothing," Megatron hissed, "Just...just somethings I'm used to."_

_Pax didn't say anything, just giving Megatron a look, before he picked up one of the wool blankets and wrapped it around his shoulders. _

_"When you come into my home, you are welcome to look and touch, so long as you ask, before you take. Other than that, there is no reason for you to be scared," Orion said softly, placing an arm around Megatron's shoulders, and pulling him close. _

_Megatron stopped shivering and allowed the touch, as he was gently tugged forwards, and sat down on the couch. He felt the warm mug being placed in his hands, and he he relaxed, as he was surrounded with warmth. Megatron sipped it, ignoring the burn he received on his tongue._

_"Wow, you must be really cold," Orion said, as his guest threw back the coffee, in one scalding gulp._

_"I hate being cold," Megatron stated flatly._

_"Join the club," Pax said, sipping at his coffee._

_Megatron sighed, before looking out the window, as the rain fell hard and drumming against the house and the ground._

_"As soon as the rain stops, I'm leaving," Megatron said softly._

_Pax sighed, "Okay."_

_..._

_The rain didn't stop, even as evening fell._

_During the time Megatron listened as Orion read the small black book to him. Not that he couldn't read it, but Orion had suggested that they read aloud to each other. Megatron couldn't even stutter a word out, as he looked at Orion, with a small blush. _

_Orion had a lovely voice: it was deep, but soft. When it read each word, it held emotion that could fit the whole sentence. And the paragraphs he read were like silk to Megatron's ears, keeping him entranced. If there was one thing he found attractive (and Orion was very attractive, with his warm blue eyes, his chiseled masculine features and his porcelain white skin), it would be his voice. It held his attention, and kept him in place. _

_Pax was reading aloud a poem. _A Dream Within a Dream.

_But before he could even begin to speak, thunder clapped outside, and echoed over the house. Megatron gasped, before he looked outside, and saw how dark it was. And it was still raining!_

_Orion smiled, "Ah, mother nature's putting on quite a show."_

_"To hell with Mother Nature! I can't believe it hasn't stopped raining!" Megatron snapped._

_Pax laughed, "I didn't take you for the type to complain."_

_Megs slumped, "Just read the damn poem Pax."_

_"Sorry, I lost my muse though when the thunder clapped, so it might take me a while to get it back," Pax shrugged. _

_The two men sat there a moment. Then, Megatron turned over, placed his feet n the floor and stood up._

_"You have anything? I'm kind of hungry," he said softly._

_"I have pasta," Pax answered._

_"Pasta?"_

_"Pasta." _

_"Pasta."_

_The two men looked at each other for a moment. Then, Orion snorted, and then broke into a fit of laughter. He didn't know why, but Megatron joined in, trying to muffle his laugh. And failing miserably._

_Orion heard, and smirked as he watched him trying to contain his giggles, "You are so cute when you laugh."_

_"Stop it! I am a ruthless cage fighter, I don't do cute," he tried to keep himself from snickering and smiling, but it was near impossible._

_"Well, you're the cutest, and nicest cage fighter I've met so far," Pax said, standing up, and hugging him around the waist._

_"Nice isn't on the list either," Megatron tried to snap, "Neither is adorable or sweet or lovely."_

_"And you just happen to be those things," Pax argued, grinning, as Megs wrapped his arms around his neck, for support, as he rested his head against his shoulder._

_"Oh, no you have discovered my secret," he said dramatically, "I can no longer show my face in the line a business ever again." _

_Orion smile grew wider, before Megatron pulled back, his black hair falling over his face a little. Orion pushed some back and tucked it behind his ear, his smile slowly disappearing. _

_"I'd be lying if I ever said you weren't beautiful either," he said softly, kissing Megatron's forehead. _

_Megatron blinked, his smile gone. The two men just looked at each other._

_Next thing he knew, white lips caressed over his, barely a chaste kiss. His mind went blank, when he felt that soft caress._

_"May I?" Pax whispered, his voice sounding suddenly hoarse._

_He didn't what he did, if he nodded, or if he leaned forwards, but all he knew was that their lips met. It was a just a gentle motion, slow, soft. Careful. Sweet._

_He reached up, slowly, to trace Orion's cheek, and he mewled softly, when Pax pulled him closer, placing a hand gently against the back of his head, burying it in the soft black locks. _

_It felt like an eternity before the kiss broke, but neither pulled away from the other. The kept their eyes closed, before another kiss was pressed to his lips. Orion deepened it slightly. And they didn't realize they were moving, until Megatron's back gently hit the wall. Their kiss broke again. Orion pressed soft, intimate kisses down Megatron's cheek, and left a trail to his neck. He rubbed his lips against the vulnerable area, hearing him breathing heavily. A white hand caressed up his throat, calloused fingers feeling the soft, unblemished skin._

_The younger man leaned forwards, holding his lover in place, and whispered, with a soft pleading undertone,"Orion..."_

_Pax shushed him. And after a moment their lips met again in a third kiss. This was a deeper one. Megatron tasted__ a bittersweet flavor, as Orion began to claim some territory past his lips, and he liked it. He liked it very much._

_"Megatron..." he hissed._

_... _

__Megatron woke up to bright daylight shining into his room. He looked around, sighing softly.

He was in his white, clear room. He had had a dream. A dream of a memory.

He lied down in his bed for a few minutes, thinking, before he stood up, biting his lip gently. He hadn't had dreams like that for years. It made him wonder if Pax ever had dreams like that about him? Did he ever dreams of the past, like he had? For some strange reason, Megatron hoped so.

Then he huffed a little, when he realized there was one problem with this one dream: the didn't finish what they had started.

"Just when I was getting to the good stuff..." he grumbled.

...

xD.

Read and Review. Don't worry, next chapter, we'll see what the gang and Ariel came up with.


	14. Chapter 14: Plans

Here's number fourteen

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, it belongs to Hasbro. Nor do I own the universe being used, it rightfully belongs to Demyrie.

On with the show!

...

Chapter 14: Plans

"How about this gold and red one?"

"No."

"The one with the diamond?"

"Uh-uh."

"What about that one?"

"Nope."

Cyclonus sighed in frustration, as Lil' Megs shook his head from beside him in front of the glass case.

"Are you sure your father won't like this one?" Cyclonus asked, pointing at something under the glass surface.

Lil' Megs nodded, "Daddy said that when he gave Mommy her ring, that it was sweet an' simple."

The man went crossed eyed, "I'm getting advice from a five year old. What else can happen?"

For the past thirty minutes, Cyclonus and Lil' Megs, whom he was watching, while Galvatron had to go run some errands, had been at the mall looking at wedding rings. And so far, nothing seemed to be good enough to suit Galvatron, with Lil' Megs as his helper.

Suddenly Lil' Megs tugged on Cyclonus' sleeve, causing him to look over. Then he groaned, when he saw it was none other than his cousin, Starscream.

Starscream walked up, a smirk on his pale face.

"Well, if it isn't my dear cousin Cyclonus," Starscream said, before sneering down at Lil' Megs, who hid behind Cyclonus' legs, "And look, it's Galvatron's little one."

Cyc glared, baring his teeth slightly.

"What do you want, Screamer?" Cyclonus hissed, keeping his temper in check.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, well, I just so happened to see you here and was wondering what it is you were doing in a jewelry shop?" Starscream purred, "Are you finally growing a pair and going to propose?"

"Uh-huh!" Lil' Megs answer, smiling, "He brought me along to look at rings for Daddy, but we haven't found any we think Daddy will like! Would ya like to help us Screamer?" The little boy looked hopeful for the extra help.

Starscream quirked an eyebrow, and was about to answer, when Cyclonus beat him to it.

"Of course Uncle Screamer wants to help. I mean, we wouldn't want your Daddy to know he didn't help us, right?" Cyclonus smirked smugly, as Starscream glared at him.

He knew that if Starscream said no now, then Lil' Megs would get upset. And when the boy was upset, hie father and Grandfather were.

And Screamer knew better than to rouse the wrath of his employer and Galvatron.

...

Galvatron, Optimus, Slipstream and Shockwave sat inside a very nice suburban house. The walls were a soft blue, with white shelves and furniture, which they were sitting on.

Two women sat across from them, the one with silver purple-dyed hair, and a black t-shirt, with a red marking on the chest, with a black skirt, and she looked to be in her early fifties, drinking coffee from a black mug. The other wore her pink dyed hair up in a ponytail, wearing a white t-shirt and long pink skirt. She looked to be in her late forties, and she was sipping at some tea in a china tea cup.

"Now, darlings, what exactly did you all call me for to discuss about Orion?" she said, straight to the point in her soft, but stern voice.

"Mama," Optimus sighed, "My friends and I, we're trying to hook Dad up with someone, a man named Megatron?"

Ariel smiled, "Ah yes. Your father has told me so much about him. The love of his life, he told me."

Galvatron nearly choked on his tea, with a soft cough.

"You knew?" Slipstream said, blinking in surprise.

"Of course. Just because Orion and I didn't love each other when we married, didn't mean we didn't care. We were more like dear friends, who enjoyed each other's company. He told me a lot about his past, especially about the love of his life," Ariel said, a bit dreamily, as her expression seemed to go off into space for a minute.

The older woman elbowed her gently, "Baby, you're doing it again."

Ariel blinked, "Forgive me. I sometimes tend to space out. So, you wish to reunite Orion with the love of his life?"

The four nodded, and Ariel smiled.

"Hmm. Fracture, what do you think we should do about this?" she said softly to the woman next to her.

Fracture smirked, "We owe him one, you and I. If it wasn't for Paxy," she took Ariel's hand in hers, "We never would have met, and I would have never found the love of my life," they pressed their foreheads together, smiling lovingly, and their eyes sparkling with love for each other.

Slipstream swooned. Galvatron gave her a look, before sighing.

"Yes, we shall help you," Ariel said softly.

Shockwave twiddled his fingers, "What do you suggest Ms. Ariel?"

"Well, hmm, let's see what we've got..."

...

Straxus growled, as he sat down in one of the few bars, who let him keep putting money on his tab.

He had a bruise and bump on his head, and he was glaring off into space at something that only he could see in his drunken haze.

"Damn dat little...bitch and his...frickin' stud..." he slurred, with a small burp.

After thirty years, he had seen Megatron, in his fifties, and DAMN was that man looking good! He was still as good looking and attractive as ever, even with his silver hair. Oh, the moment he had seen him, he wanted him. He's wanted him for so very, very long, after he left the rings. Not even that sexy dancer he saw a few weeks ago could add up to Megatron's looks.

That night he had taken him, had been the best one of his life: seeing the Little Fighter broken, hearing his muffled screams as he covered them. So delicious, when he writhed to get away from him.

He now knew that Megatron lived in Detroit. And when he got the chance, he would take him, weaken him and then claim him over and over, until he was broken to the point, where all he knew was Straxus' name. And he would kill Orion Pax, slowly and painfully right in front of Megatron, knowing that begs and screams for mercy would be like sweet melodies upon his ears.

But first, he needed to find a way to get to him. He had very, very few allies here in Detroit and too many enemies. And from what he's studied, Megatron was heavily protected, due to his position at CEO of D-Con Industries, and Orion Pax was the brother of the Magnus, his sworn enemy.

He needed to make new allies. And quickly.

Straxus heaved a sigh, before taking another swig of beer from his mug.

...

Megatron walked around in the gay bar.

The stress he needed to be relieved, could not be done by Starscream. He felt the need to just talk with someone, get something off his shoulders, and trying to do that with Starscream, would just be plain impossible.

A man sitting at the bar, smirked, as Megatron took a seat beside him, crossing his legs, and leaning back against the bar counter.

The man was about as old as Megatron, and he was very handsome indeed, with his chiseled muscles showing off, and wearing only his jeans. He was taller than Megatron, and smiling at him, like an old friend with benefits would.

"Hello there. Can I offer you a drink?" he purred.

Megatron quirked and eyebrow, "I never knew you were into such pleasantries Deathsaurus."

Deathsaurus has, and always would be, a dear friend to Megatron. Although their friendship had started out rocky, especially after Megatron beat him in one of the fights, they soon became very close friends a while after Orion Pax left. Megatron could speak with him about his problems, and he really enjoyed talking with him, whether it was about business, pleasure or otherwise.

"Ah, babe, people can change," Deathsaurus purred, "Besides, you only come here, when you need some stress relief from a new position."

Megatron leaned forwards, resting his chin on his palm, giving a tired look, "Not this time Deathsaurus. I just need to talk with someone right now."

Deathsaurus' smile disappeared, and he became serious. He looked over Megatron for a moment, and then a small bit a realization shined in his eyes.

"He's back, isn't he?"

"What?" Megatron looked at him.

"Orion Pax," Deathsaurus answered, "He's back. Whenever he came around the cage fights, it was always me you came to, when you were confused or needed advice. And right now, I can tell you're thinking about him, because you don't want to sleep with anyone tonight, which is what you usually do when you come here."

The silver haired men reached up and rubbed his eyes.

"I...I don't know how to handle this without my business and Starscream getting involved," Megatron looked up, placing his hands around himself, "Ever since i saw him for the first time in thirty-three years, I was...I felt angry. It's like I can't just talk to him without starting or ending it with a fight. And then when he's not around, I think about him, I miss him and I keep wishing he was with me."

Deathsaurus listened, and then smiled, "You're still in love with him."

Megatron nodded his head, "Badly..."

"Then, maybe you should try talking with him instead of yelling at him?" Deathsaurus said.

"It's not that simple and you know it. He leaves me, without word, or notice, and then out of nowhere, he sends me a letter that tells me he can't be with me anymore, that is work is more important to him right now, and that he will never come back. I gave you the note myself, and if I recall you wanted to rip his guts out and use them for shoelaces, after Magmatron and Deadlock were finished with him," Megatron snapped out.

Deathsaurus crossed his eyes, "My, don't we have a very clear memory. Yeah, I still hate Orion for what he did, but Megsy after giving it a lot of thought, It just doesn't add up. He doesn't strike me as a snobby, rich, conceited idiot."

"He's not," Megatron grumbled, "He's actually...very sweet and considerate form what I remember."

Deathsaurus hummed, before placing a hand on Megatron's shoulder, "Babe, I'm not religious, but I think this is sign that fate wants you and Paxy together. And if I know fate, it works in mysterious ways to get you together."

Megatron looked at him, before looking away.

"Or maybe fate likes to torture me," he whispered.

"Talk to him babe. Maybe he'll give you a better explanation."

Megatron stared at him for a moment.

Then he said firmly, "I don't want an explanation. I just want to know if he still loves me. Then...then maybe I can forgive him."

Deathsaurus smiled, "Talk to him."

The two men sat there for a few more minutes, before the silver fox stood up and left, his thoughts-and his heart-heavy.

...

Galvatron loved Optimus' Mom. He really did right now, as he thought over the idea she had come up with, as he entered his apartment, smiling.

She had come up with a great plan: a Christmas party. Invite Megatron and Orion to a Christmas party, and try and get them comfortable enough to talk, and maybe later...well, you get the idea.

He took off his jacket, and placed it on the hook, before he heard a bit of laughter form the living room. He walked in.

Lil' Megs was giggling as Cyclonus tickled him on the floor.

"See, I get you! The tickle monster get you! OOOOOH!" Cyclonus blew a raspberry into Lil' Megs stomach, making the child convulse and guffaw.

Galvatron smiled, "Well, hello there, Mister Tickle Monster."

Cyclonus looked up, and cleared his throat, before standing up, and picking Lil' Megs. He was blushing at being caught out of his serious demeanor.

"Hey. I didn't expect you home until much later," He said.

"Well, I got the night off at work again," Galvatron answered, "And I see Lil' Megs," he ruffled his son's hair, "is having fun."

The boy smiled, and hugged Cyclonus around the neck. Galvatron then noticed Cyclonus looked tired, as the man held his son, caressing the child' black hair. He reached out and caressed Cyclonus' arm, giving him a questioning, unsure worried look.

The man simply wrapped an arm around Galvy's shoulders, and pulled him close, giving him a kiss. Galvatron closed his eyes, returning it gently, and wrapped an arm around Cyclonus' shoulders. The child, giggled, and snuggled between the two. Their kiss broke, and Galvy leaned down to kiss his son's cheek.

"Lil' Megs, why don't you go visit our neighbor, Darksky? I happened to pass her by, and she said her mother needed a little help today," Galvatron said.

It was true. He had seen her, and she had asked if Lil' Megs would like to come and help her and her mother. Her mother was old, but she was a very strong woman, and she adored the child. And she spoiled him with sweets.

"Really?" Lil' Megs asked.

Galvatron quirked an eyebrow, "I'll come get you later."

Cyclonus placed Lil' Megs down, and thew child practically ran out of the room. As soon as the door closed, Galvatron turned to face Cyc, and smiled, before pulling Cyclonus down for another kiss. Cyclonus smiled, into it, and pulled Galvy closer. When it broke, their foreheads rested against each other.

"I missed you..." Galvy whispered, caressing Cyclonus' cheek.

"Hmm," Cyclonus replied, wrapping his arms a little more firmly around Galvatron, "You see me around here almost everyday."

"You know what I mean," Galvatron said gently.

Cyclonus purred, "I'm not sure I do."

Galvatron stared for a moment, before huffing, "Tease."

"You're one to talk. You tease anyone and everyone."

"But I only give myself to you, and you alone," his lover whispered, leaning in closer.

Cyclonus was silent for a moment. Then he sighed, "Mine..."

Galvatron nodded, "Yes," he took Cyc's hands and held them, "Forever and always."

...

It happened about five days before Christmas.

Pax went home, and was greeted with doggy kisses from a happy, tail-wagging Grimlock, pleased to have his owner home.

He picked up the mail form his mail box as usual, and began sorting through it for the bills or any letters, when he came across a very nicely decorated envelope, with his name and address in the middle, and...Ariel's name and address in the corner.

He tossed the bills out on the counter, and went over to the couch. Grimlock jumped up beside him, and rested his head in Pax's lap, as the man opened the letter carefully.

It read:

_Dear Guest,_

_You have been invited to join Miss Ariel Windsweep and Fracture Hitchlick for a wonderful evening on the night of Christmas Eve, in their home._

__Pax smiled, when he saw the address and phone number for RSVP. It's been a while since he's been to a Christmas Party. He had the day off that day, and he didn;t have anything else planned. And he had no doubt his son was going to be there.

He would be spending time with his family.

And it might help distract him for a little while about the rift that he wanted to close between him and Megatron.

...

At the same time, it happened to Megatron, who received it at work.

Fracture was a good friend of his from when he was young, and still was. And she was inviting him to her home.

He thought it over, and finally smiled, once his employees were out of sight.

Who was he to reject an invitation from a loyal friend and miss the opportunity to meet her wife?

...

What do you think will happen at the Party?

Review and let me know.


	15. Chapter 15: Passions of the Night

Here's the fifteenth chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, if belongs to Hasbro. Nor do I own the universe being used it belongs to Demyrie.

ON WITH THE SHOW!

...

Chapter 15: Passions of the Night

It was Christmas Eve, and it was snowing heavily in to the city of Detroit, shimmering in the light of the hundreds of shops opened for the shoppers bustling.

Galvatron was getting his son into his clothes for the party, making sure the boy was dressed appropriately. He was wearing a plain red t-shirt and a pair of jeans, with sneakers. Galvy wore a white button-up over a purple wife-beater shirt, and black slacks, with plain shoes.

Cyclonus was going to meet them there, since Galvatron had already ordered for a taxi, and didn't want Cyclonus to see him just yet.

"Daddy?" Lil' Megs started.

"What?" Galvatron said gently.

"Will Rum-Rum and Zee be there?" Lil' Megs asked, looking a little nervous.

Galvatron smiled, and chuckled softly, "Yeah, they'll be there, baby. Don't worry, though, Shockwave's got his eye on them. Besides, I doubt you'll be bored when we go to the party."

After all, he had spent the entire afternoon trying to put everything together as perfectly as possible. He and Shockwave had helped Ariel and Fracture with the decorating, the cooking and some of the music.

He looked at the time, and then smirked.

"All right, get your jacket. The cab should be here," Galvatron said.

Lil' Megs zoomed to the coat hanger, making his father smile at his excitement.

...

Megatron looked at himself in the mirror, humming in uncertainty at the outfit.

He was trying on a grey turtleneck sweater, and black slacks, with his Italian shoes.

But he felt awkward in them, like something was mission. He rubbed at his neatly trimmed goatee, and stared at himself for a moment. That's when he noticed the small glint behind him. He looked back, and blinked when he saw what was on his desk. His grey eyes widening slightly, he walked over and he nearly had a heart attack when he saw what it was.

It was the locket Pax had given him. The one he always kept in his desk at work. There were no other lockets, aside from the one Pax had, that were out there. He picked it up, and a small sense of anger filled him. When he found out who had dared go through his things and bring it here, he would murder them. He was about to go and put it on his dresser, when he looked back at the mirror, and saw how the golden locket seemed to...mesh in with the grey and silver.

He rubbed at the sapphire gem, with a considering look, before undoing the clasp, and placing the locket around his neck.

It fit perfectly.

...

Orion Pax caressed the silver locket around his neck, as he looked at himself in the mirror.

He wore a red button down dress shirt, with blue at the sides and he was wearing black corduroy jeans, with his suave shoes.

There was a loud beep outside the door. He smirked, and then went to grab his windbreaker, before rushing out, to where his brother and son were outside waiting for him. Magnus had been invited also, and as Pax entered the car, his older brother looked a bit annoyed, like he's been waiting there an hour.

He laughed a little at the expression, before the drove off.

...

Galvatron greeted Ariel, dressed in a very nice red sweater, and white pants, with a kiss to her cheeks, as he entered, shivering a little from the cold.

And the woman practically squealed in delight when she saw Lil' Megs, and picked him up to rub their noses together. Lil' Megs giggled, and hugged her in greeting. That's when Shockwave entered, with the twins on either side of him, talking about two different thing at the same time, and Shockwave was ignoring them, wearing a purple sweater, with grey and black slacks, with his usual eye patch. He just wasn't wearing the antlers, since this wasn't really a public function.

Soundwave was following him, wearing a turtleneck, and sweat pants, covering the scars on his neck and no vocoder, looking a bit exasperated by his twin nephews. He seemed to perk up a little and gave Galvatron a small wave.

"Ariel, make sure to give him to me next, when you're done coddling him," Shockwave mumbled.

Ariel smirked, and simply handed the boy to Shockwave, who allowed a small, barely noticed smile to form on his lips, as he caressed the child's soft black hair, and allowed him to snuggle close.

"Miss me?" Shockwave whispered.

The child nodded, resting there.

"Lil' Megs!" Frenzy said, grabbing the boy's leg and tugging gently.

"Boys. Let me and Uncle Soundwave have a moment, if you will," Shockwave said, simply, but firmly, as Lil' Megs giggled at having his foot tugged on and seeing the twins.

Soundwave took the boy from Shockwave and twirled around with him, giving him a small bear hug, making him squeal softly.

The twins soon tackled him to the floor, Soundwave giving a silent grunt, as he was put in a dog pile.

Galvatron broke out laughing at the sight, covering his mouth and guffawing uncontrollably.

"Oh God, Oh my god, that was precious...Oh, cramp!..." he held his sides, still laughing like a maniac.

Fracture entered, in a black dress, and blinked at the sight of Soundwave wrestling with the twins. And she immediately pulled Lil' Megs out of there, and cuddled him. After all, he was her grandson. Galvatron had married her daughter, and after her daughter died, she always took a minute or two, every time she saw her grandson to hold him, and study him for a few minutes.

Galvatron became quiet, as he watched Fracture, his late wife's mother, hold the only remainder left of her only child.

"Is this my favorite boy in the whole wide world? Huh? Is it?" she said softly.

"Hi Nana," he said gently, hugging her around the neck, with an unusual quietness.

...

Soon, more guests began to arrive. Galvatron greeted Cyclonus first, with a kiss, and complimenting how sexy he looked in a indigo t-shirt.

Sentinel was invited (much to Galvy's annoyance), as was Arcee, Bumblebee, Sari, Ratchet, Red Alert, Prowl, Jazz, Barricade, the Seeker family (you invite one of them, you invite all of them), Lugnut (Fracture's best friend), and Strika.

Optimus, Orion and Ultra came in, and Pax was practically tackled to the ground by Ariel, and Lil' Megs.

"Guys...guys I can't breathe...oxygen!" Orion waved his arm around uselessly, until Ariel pulled back with a smile.

"About time ya showed up," she stated, and giving a brief look to the necklace, before she turned to her other guests

Ultra Magnus was given a peck on the cheek by her, and she hugged her son tightly. The little boy went to Optimus and took his hand, to pull him away, smiling happily.

Galvatron was drinking champagne that Strika had brought, along with her famous vodka, and standing beside Cyclonus, as they chatted with TC, Warp, Prowl and Jazz.

Starscream was avoiding the food, something about allergies to shrimp, while the rest of the seeker brood (including his parents) were spread out.

Sunstorm and Dirge both were talking with Red Alert and Barricade, while their mother, Heiress and their father were speaking with Sentinel, Lugnut and Fracture. And after the three other guests arrived, the party seemed to hit off pretty good: none of the seekers were bitching, everyone, even the kids were pretty much enjoying themselves, sharing laughs, and the music was catchy, as some people tapped their feet to the beat.

All that was left was waiting for one more guest.

Arcee, Sari and Bee were with the twins and Lil' Megs. Arcee hugged the little boy she had grown so fond of from babysitting him. He was so well-behaved for her, and very sweet. The twins were having a small argument with Bumblebee about which video games that were out right now, the coolest. Sari was listening and she snorted a few time, trying to hold back some of her laughter at the ridiculousness.

...

The door to the house opened slowly, no one hearing it creak, as the last guest of the evening came inside, wrapped up in a scarf, and a jacket. He looked around a moment, before he took off his jacket, and hung it up.

If he it wasn't for the fact he had been here before and recognized his employees, he probably would have thought he was at the wrong house.

He blew air air past his lips, before looking into the living room, for the first time in years, unsure what to do, or how to approach the other people in the room.

And then he spotted **him.** Orion was here. Wearing a very nice shirt, that seemed to emphasize the muscles on his body, and the soft house lights shining off his hair. The silver fox, immediately turned around and considered leaving.

"PAPI!"

Megatron jumped and turned around, as a small blur suddenly rammed into him. He laughed weakly, the wind knocked out of him, as he wrapped his arms around his grandson. This attracted the attention of everyone else, who turned to stare at him.

"OH Mighty and Glorious-!" Lugnut started his praise in that loud roar of his.

"Lugnut," Megatron snapped, cutting him off and glaring in annoyance, "Don't you dare," he turned his gaze to one of the seekers, "And that means you too Sunstorm."

There was a sudden squeal, and he was tackled again. By Fracture, who hugged him tightly around the neck.

"Oh my god, you came! You came, I can't believe it!"

"Fracture...arms...tight...esophagus closing...need air..." he whispered, as Lil' Megs giggled, sandwiched between his grandfather and grandmother.

She pulled away, smiling, before kissing his forehead, "Aw babe, it's so great to see you. I'm so glad you came."

"I...couldn't even tell," he rubbed as his throat, smiling softly, losing his work composure.

Orion watched that whole scene, and blinked, stupefied at what Megatron was wearing. He looked...he looked great.

Galvatron smirked, as he saw the look on Orion's face, those blue eyes studying his father, as he talked a moment with Fracture. He caught Slipstream's eye, and they nodded to each other, smirking. But they weren't the only one's who noticed, as Heiress' eyes looked between the two, before narrowing sourly.

Then, Megatron walked into the crowd, his grandson now walking beside him, holding his hand. He looked up and he and Orion made eye contact, making them freeze. They smiled at each other, as the looked each other over.

Pax was suddenly elbowed. He grunted glared at his brother, who was giving him a knowing look.

"Ultra..." he started.

"Go on Paxy. Go and talk with him," he hissed.

Orion glared at him. Ultra crossed his arm over his chest, and gave him a stern look, like a father would his disobedient son.

"If you don't, I will," Ultra added.

Pax gave him a horrified look, before he huffed softly, and moved through the crowd to look for Megatron, who had disappeared.

...

After about fifteen minutes, Ariel made sure her guests were comfortable, before she tapped her glass, to catch everyone's attention. Orion had to stop and looked over, only about a few yards from Megatron.

"Good evening everyone," she said, "How are you enjoying the party?" she smiled, when everyone gave their opinions, "Well, I hope you guys are ready for what's about to come up next, thanks to the suggestions of some good friends."

Galvatron smirked, this had been his idea.

"We're going to have a dance contest! That is, those who entered, in honor of me and Fracture's engagement and Jazz and Prowl's, anyone who joins in, will dance with a partner of the same sex," she said.

Sentinel choked a little on his drink.

Slipstream purred, as she looked at Arcee, who was giggling at the stupefied expression some some of the men.

Orion felt his insides stop, when he hear the set of rules. Megatron felt his heart stop for a few seconds, as he stared at the two women in the middle.

"And first on the list our list..." She winked at Galvy, who nodded, "Orion Pax and Megatron."

The two men went pale at the mention of their names. Megatron yelled, as he was suddenly pushed forwards.

"Come now Megatron," Starscream purred, taking great pleasure in embarrassing his employer, "I'm sure it will be fun."

"I'll...get you for this," Megatron hissed.

Pax was receiving the same treatment from Shockwave, except this time he was pulled forwards, by the surprisingly, firm iron grip of the thin, pale man.

The two were pushed forwards and into each other. Megatron pulled back a little, blinking in shock at the treatment he was being forced to endure. Then, he realized their necklaces were tangled. Orion blushed, before he reached down and untangled them.

"Come on boys!" Sari yelled.

"Yeah, give us a good one!" Slipstream added, laughing a little.

Everyone began egging the two men on, and they were both blushing. And their blushes only went deeper when the choice of music was played.

It was Latin Music. And both men knew the song only too well. After all, they played it whenever they were...doing the tango. They had learned it from Flamewar and Deadlock, when they would go to one of the night clubs after Megatron was done with his matches and was up for it.

Megatron shivered, "Oh God give me strength."

"Too late to turn back now," Pax muttered, before placing a hand at Megatron's waist.

The silver haired man stared at him, "You wouldn't... You're not seriously...You can't possibly..."

Pax suddenly felt realization dawn on his face, when he saw that this might be the only time he could be so close to Megatron without him yelling at him. He reveled in it, and looked his silver-haired ex-lover in the eyes.

"I can," Pax gave him one of his signature smirks, "And I will, Megatron," he laughed on the inside at the shocked expression on Megatron's face. Then, taking his hand, Orion led the dumbfounded, speechless Megatron on to the improvised dance floor, and turned him around, so he could press himself up behind him.

And suddenly, all thoughts of humiliation and embarrassment, left the CEO of D-con with a sense of familiarity. And when he saw those blue eyes, sparkling down into his, he threw all pride to the wind. And for once, he pretended he was a young cage fighter, enjoying a night with his lover, as he smirked, and his body moved with Orion's.

"Let me lead. You follow," Orion whispered.

Too distracted to answered, the younger man was soon spun and then the two went into motion.

...

_Megatron felt the familiar slide of hands up his back, before he was leaned back over Orion's arm in a dip. _

_And then, like a whip, snapped back, and was twirled, their feet never misplaced, as they moved to the rhythm of the music, ignoring the looks and stares of everyone else. He felt his hair loosening from it's braid, but he didn't care. _

_He was led through the shifting and fast moving bodies, all his control relieved to the man before him, hands smoothing up his bare back, as his held on to the pale shoulders._

_Their hips move together in a rhythm, barely touching, yet they were so close. Their spirits and minds were wild, yet they're bodies moved in a controlled, unidentifiable grip, like they lost control, and yet still had control._

_He couldn't speak. There was no room to talk, no room for thought, just the bare feeling of Orion's body against his, and moving him so gracefully and beautifully, like a teacher would his student to the objectives of success. _

_Orion owned him, had him, felt him, exulted in the feeling of having him. And it was a better high than fighting those men in the rings, knowing that this man wanted him, like no other man had ever wanted him. _

_He felt lips caress his shoulder, his neck, and then his lips, as the two stayed close. And he felt a sense of completion and satisfaction, he had never ever felt before. _

_And it left him wanting more._

_... _

Galvatron stared, as the two men's dance ended. Literally, his brown eyes had bulged out of their sockets for a moment.

That...that had been...just...wow.

He had never seen his father dance like that. With anyone! It was like he was made for this, and Galvy had a feeling that this plan was working, as the two men looked at each other gasping softly, once the music had ended. Everyone clapped, save for Starscream, Sentinel and Heiress.

Ariel whistled, while Fracture whooped in the air.

And whatever spell Megatron had been under, lifted. He blushed, and then pulled away from Orion, who blinked at him, looking slightly baffled by the sudden loss of the handsome silver man in his arms. He watched, as Megatron backed away, staring at him, and then shaking his head slightly, as if he was trying to figure out something and the outcome wasn't what he had calculated. Orion quickly followed when Megatron disappeared around a corner, as Ariel announced the next couple to be dancing.

...

Megatron walked into the cool night air, forgetting his jacket. He stopped, as the wind blew harshly on to him, and he shivered at the cold, feeling his bones clatter.

He didn't stop though.

He had been foolish to allow himself to believe-for a moment-that he and Pax had still been together.

"What the hell is wrong with me," he whispered softly.

"Nothing."

Megatron flinched, and cringed, before he turned and gave Orion a cold look.

But it cracked when he saw the cold look reflected from Pax's face.

"Why do you always shun me, when we seemed to start getting along?" Pax asked, in a detached, logical tone.

Megatron snorted, "Like you would understand my reasoning."

He didn't see Orion's hand clench.

"I might be able to if you just talked to me, Megatron. I'm always willing to listen to you and you know that," Orion said gently.

"What makes you think I would talk to someone who stabbed me in the back and ripped my heart out? You could have just told me I was just for a good lay, and then it might have made things a whole hell lot easier!" Megatron yelled.

What happened next, Megs had anticipated. Pax grabbed Megatron's shoulders, turned him around and slammed his back against the door, causing him to cringe in pain. Pax glared at him, gritting his teeth angrily.

"I NEVER want to hear that from you again. You have absolutely NO idea how much pain and suffering I went through when I left. You think I actually enjoyed coming home? I might have if you had come home with me and if I hadn't been black-mailed into it!" Orion yelled.

Megatron blinked, trembling softly at Orion's unforgiving hands squeezed hard enough to bruise, "Orion please, stop..."

"Oh, no. You are going to stand here and you are going to listen to what I have to say, after all the verbal beatings I had to endure from you!" Pax snapped, "My father Nova Pax, second in command to Atlas Industries, fricking black-mailed me into coming home, b y threatening to kill you! Because I loved you and I still do, and I will fucking do ANYTHING to keep you out of harm's way, even..." he shook, his grip loosening on Megatron's shoulders, bowing his head and his voice quieter, "Even if I had to leave you...but I never stopped...I never stopped loving you..." he looked back up.

Megatron stared. He just stared, and processed what he had just heard. Then, his eyes widened, and looked up at Orion, shivering from the cold, his teeth chattering, as he hugged himself. Realizing this, Orion let go of him.

"Come," he wrapped and arm around Megatron's shoulders, the man still shaking, "I'll escort ya home."

Still speechless, Megatron just nodded, forgetting about his jacket inside, and followed Orion to the edge of the street.

Pax hailed down the taxi, opened the door for Megatron and helped him in.

Megatron gave the driver his address first. Orion watched him. Watched as he played with his locket. The one he had given him. His own locket's counterpart.

Soon, they pulled up in front of a large apartment building. Megatron stayed put for a moment though. Then, he looked at Orion, and the man saw a flash of something in his eyes. Then, he reached up, and caressed Orion's cheek and then kissed his temple, before he got out of the car, and went into the apartment building.

Orion sat there, blinking, as he watched Megatron disappear behind the doors.

A small voice suddenly popped up in his mind.

_Paxy. Get your ass moving, and GET IN THERE!_

Orion took out some money, paid the driver, and then headed in to the building also.

...

Megatron was still cold, his clothes wet, and he groaned, as he realized he had left his jacket at the party. He would go get it tomorrow, and then apologize to Fracture for just leaving like that.

But he felt like a heel at the moment, something he hadn't felt for a long, long time. After hearing what Orion had to say, he just was...shocked. And it just...it somehow made sense. He was so tired though, and his brain was just confused.

He took off the sweater, and moved to remove his pants, so he could prepare for a shower, when his doorbell rang. He groaned, before re-buttoning his pants and opening the door.

He saw a panting and breathless Orion, who looked like he had just climbed the twelve flights of stairs to get there (he did actually).

"Hey..." he panted.

Megatron blinked, "Hey."

The two men stared at each other, something tightening in Megatron's stomach, something he had always striven to feel when with other lovers from his past. The door closed, as Orion entered, Megatron taking a few feet back.

Without another word, Pax, wrapped his arms around Megatron's waist, as familiar hands of his former lover instinctively reaching to caress his face.

Their lips barely touched, simply rubbing slightly.

Megatron felt the words being whispered into his mouth.

"...love..."

Orion kissed him.

...

Cliffy! HAHAH!

Oh, hang on to the edge of your seats peeps for the next chapter!


	16. Chapter 16: Midnight Passions

Hello everyone! Yeah, I know, I know, the suspense was torture!

Well, here is the moment, you've all waited for!

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, it belongs to Hasbro. Nor do I own this universe, it belongs to Demyrie.

Here we go.

...

Chapter 16: Midnight Passions

A red shirt fell to the floor. Pale, pure and unscarred skin gave a dim glow from the moon light, the snow casting small, shimmering shadows over the two men kissing, the taller, pale one, giving the sweetest and deepest kisses he could give, to his silver-haired lover, nibbling softly at the bottom lip. His fingers traced the scars over the tan chest before him.

Arching, as a hand slid up his thigh, Megatron broke the kiss for a moment. The two looked at each other, grey eyes meeting soft blue. And all the filled them was want and desire, as they both held on to each other.

"Do you...?" Orion whispered, a questioning expression on his face and then he pressed closer, when the man before him nodded.

Megatron gasped, as he was suddenly, pressed up against the wall, Orion kissing his lips, and keeping him there, arms keeping him up.

The silver haired man ran his tan hands over Orion's chest, shaking, as one of his lover's hands caressed his scars, before his back left the wall it was against. They barely made it to the bedroom, as Megatron unconsciously led Orion, caressing his face.

And then, his back hit the soft, comfortable surface, but all he could see was Orion's blue eyes, boring into his grey ones.

His lover smoothed a hand down his abdomen, and to his slacks, before cupping between his legs, and then rubbing his lips over his.

"Orion..." he hissed, trembling softly, reaching up to touch him. He was stopped, and gave Orion was questioning look, as his hands were pinned gently to his chest.

Pax simply hushed him before he could speak, "Don't move. Let me..."

Shaking softly, Megatron willed himself not to let that small sense of fear take over him. It's been years since any man had dominate him. In fact, the last time was...

He stopped himself from going down that line of thought. He couldn't let that spoil this. Not this moment, with the man he loved so close to him again.

And for once since that fateful day they were unintentionally reunited, Megatron felt...happy. Pax kissed his lips, before lifting his legs up and shook softly, as the grey slacks were pulled down slowly down his legs. Pax rubbed one of them gently, caressing the smooth skin, and taking a moment to study the barren body before him.

It was just how he had remember it, save for the scars decorating the chest, arms and a bit around the neck: beautiful muscular body, not overdone, like other men, but like an angel had carved it into perfection. And his facial features, though aged, were just as handsome as Orion's were, despite how old they were. It was like they were young again, just for that one moment.

Orion unzipped his own pants, never taking his eyes from Megatron's. He wanted to enjoy this, to draw it out just the smallest bit.

Megatron watched, and stared, blushing, as Orion's pants and underwear fell to the floor, and he felt his eyes widen slightly. His body was still as perfect, like a Greek statue's: strong, powerful, and very attractive. Like a moonlit god or angel all his own. What really drew his attention was one part of his body in particular, that he really hoped had stayed the same. He was not disappointed.

"Shit...you haven't changed at all, have you?" he whispered, a cross between impressed, a little excited and slightly nervous.

Orion would have laughed, if he hadn't been concerned. He lied down on top of Megatron, their bodies touching, and kissed him deeply, wanting to take away any anxiety within him, help him relax. He moved his kisses to the barren throat offered to him, and then felt those lips caressing his ear.

"Orion..." that voice, dammit, that wonderfully, deep voice, saying his name so perfectly. So...wantonly.

He clutched him with near bruising pressure, afraid that this was just another one of his dreams, and would wake up in his home, and realize it didn't happen.

If it was a dream, then he hoped, at least that he could finish it.

"Pax...you're hurting me," Megatron whispered, tensing a little, at the grip being used.

It loosened, and he was kissed again, this one quicker than the others. Then he was moved slowly on to his side. He gave Pax a look, before realizing what he wanted. He bit his lip, hesitant, before he complied and was turned over to lie down on his stomach. Hands gently caressed up and down his back, asking him to relax, and enjoy the experience.

After a few tense moments, Megatron shuddered, and then moaned as those wonderful hands caressed up his back. Kisses were pressed to the back of his neck.

A chiseled, hard chest scrapped against his back, and he clutched the sheets, as Orion got into position.

"Tell me when you want me to move..." Pax whispered, "Or to stop."

Looking back at him, Megatron blinked, before he was kissed, their tongues meeting, and claiming their rightful territories.

And then Pax moved inside him.

Megatron arched back, with a wail of pain at the intrusion, before shaking. Their lips didn't part though, and his lover simply swallowed the noise of pain, and waited to be told when to move. He closed his eyes, keeping Orion's lips to his, by taking his head in an iron grip. He gasped, as he adjusted.

He made himself relaxed, telling himself that the pain would soon pass, and that it was all okay. Finally, he took a deep breath, and nodded.

A loud moan escaped his lips, when the pale man behind him began to move, slowly and gently. There was some discomfort, but the pain had ebbed away, and was replaced, with a small tingling feeling in his body. It soon grew, and he soon felt his legs being lifted slowly, and then he yelped in surprise, when he was lifted up, and place din Orion's lap.

Pax nuzzled his shoulders, pressing hot kisses to his neck, and moaning softly, as he placed his arms around his lover, his hands over Megatron's, keeping them to his sides, as he moved gently.

"Beautiful..." he whispered into the warm, gasping throat, "So, beautiful..."

Megatron was getting close...so close...

His entire being was tightening within it's core, as pleasure began to crawl through him. And then Orion stopped.

Megatron yelled.

"What the hell...?" he started.

Orion snickered, "I'm sorry, but was something supposed to happen? I think I forgot."

Megatron stared at him, with annoyance, astonishment, and irritation.

"You...You...!" he growled, before yelling, "If you don't get your ass moving this minute, I will-!"

He was cut off by a kiss, and Pax resumed what he was doing, smirking, as he tasted the hot anger and the silenced threat on Megatron's lips. Pax flipped Megatron over on to his back, his lover hissing in protest at the sudden loss of movement, and then lifted his legs over his shoulders, and thrust into him from the front.

He silenced any further protests, feeling his lover tremble beneath him, and he resumed his movements.

"Megsy..." he whispered, before nibbling softly at the bottom lip.

The two men never stopped looking into each other's eyes. Megatron soon forgot why he had been annoyed, and exulted in the familiar feeling of his long-lost lover's movements. But the current pace wasn't enough to send him overboard.

Hands pulling Orion's face to look at him, he whimpered softly before pleading, throwing his pride out into the cold winter air, "H-harder..."

Pax smiled, before following his lover's commands.

"Please...please, please..." Megatron gasped, his hands wringing into claws, and dragging down Pax's back.

Orion yelled in pain, before he looked down at the sight of Megatron before him: lips slightly swollen, cheeks flushed and eyes only half closed.

With a final thrust, Megatron arched up, his chest touching Orion's, and let out a shaky moan. Orion followed, his arms around Megatron shaking softly, as he growled and moaned out his pleasure.

laying his head back, Megatron gasped, as he slowly, but surely came down from his orgasm. Pax pulled the legs off of his shoulders and then pulled out, before pulling Megatron to lie down on top of him. He reached over and pulled the messed up sheets up over both of them, feeling Megatron's breathing against his neck. After a moment, Pax listened at the ragged breathing began to even out, and then Megatron fell asleep against him.

There was a soft clinking, and Orion looked down and realized that he and Megatron were still wearing their lockets. He gave a quick smile, before he allowed sleep to claim him, unconsciously pulling Megatron closer to him.

Their necklaces clinked together again, before glimmering together in the moonlight, as the last snowflake fell.

...

Happy Valentine's Day!

Read and Review please.


	17. Chapter 17: Awkward

Now, on with Seventeen. I hope everyone had a Happy Valentine's Day!

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, it belongs to Hasbro, Nor do I own the universe being used, it belongs to Demyrie.

Now, for the story!

...

Chapter 17: Awkward

Shockwave considered himself an easy, tolerable man. He had to deal with crazy seekers, the annoying Lugnut, and a hundred other things that his work required. But if there was one thing he couldn't really tolerate-especially waking up on Christmas in the afternoon-was Galvatron's sudden outbursts.

He was sipping some coffee, and looking off into space, sitting at the kitchen table. Soundwave was still asleep, after dancing so much last night, (and Shockwave had given him his Christmas present and the Englishman was a little sore from it).

The front door of the apartment slammed open.

"THEY DID IT!"

Shockwave barely stopped himself from spilling his coffee, when he almost dropped it on his lap.

Galvatron and Optimus (of all the people to join Galvy in one of his outbursts), came jumping in.

They chanted, "THEY DID IT! THEY DID IT!" while doing an awkward Do-Si-Do dance together. The blonde rubbed the sides of his head, in annoyance. This was worse than the time Galvatron and Slipstream had burst into song in the middle of a meeting.

"Who did what, and why are you two telling me about it now, instead of later?" Shockwave asked.

Galvy just squealed, "Dad and Paxy. Oh my God!"

Shockwave gave Galvatron an unimpressed look, eye narrowed.

"How do you know this?" he grumbled.

Galvatron and Optimus looked at each other, blushing a little.

"Well, it's like this..."

...

_Galvatron and Optimus entered the apartment building. _

_Both looked tired. Galvatron needed some more pain killers for his massive hangover, and Optimus was tagging along, to make sure Galvatron didn't snap at anyone or cause an trouble. A hung over Galvy, was a very unhappy Galvy. _

_Since he held the keys to Megatron's apartment, the two men had no trouble getting in. Galvatron looked around the apartment._

_"Dad?'" he said hoarsely._

_Instead of the immediate summons Galvatron was so used to, there was no answer. _

_"Maybe he's still in bed," Optimus suggested._

_Heaving a sigh, Galvatron simply headed into the bathroom, and went through the medicine cabinet, until he found the medication his father used for headaches. He exited the room, and headed into the kitchen to get some water, to drink the medication down. He took out his phone to call Cyclonus._

_That's when he noticed Optimus was standing stock still at his father's bedroom door, and he put his phone down. Quirking an eyebrow, and blinking in confusion, Galvatron whispered for him to get over here. Optimus didn't seem to hear him. _

_Rolling his eyes and grumbling something about "stupid academy cops", before coming up beside the Prime._

_Optimus snapped his head around to look at Galvatron and pointed into the room, looking like he had just seen the ghost of Christmas Future. Galvatron, not really in the mood to argue, looked into the room. _

_And his jaw dropped to the floor. _

_Lying down together, wrapped in each other's arms, and butt-naked, were Megatron and Orion, who were sleeping, like they were in the best place in the world._

_Then, the two young men looked at each other, barely containing their excitement, before they turned and left the two sleeping men and getting out of the apartment. Then, the moment they were out of earshot, they both screamed like two extremely excited schoolgirls. _

_..._

Shockwave gave the two men a blank look, and didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"You mean to tell me..." he whispered, "That our plan succeeded?"

Galvatron nodded, smiling and squealing gently.

Then, the Englishman groaned, "I'm never going to hear the end of this..."

That's when Galvatron gasped in horror, "OH shit, that reminds me, I left my cell phone on the counter at the apartment!" he rushed out, leaving a bewildered Shockwave and a baffled Optimus.

...

Megatron woke up, to the soft rays of winter sunlight shining into his room.

He took a moment to adjust to the sunlight, before he realized two things: he was naked, and he was lying against something that _breathed._

The silver-haired man stiffened, before he looked up. And he saw Orion, asleep, and looking peaceful. He shook gently.

How had he gotten here? Why was Orion in bed with him? What had happened to allow this to happen?

And that's when everything from last night hit him, like a large rock into a shallow puddle.

The party, the dancing, then the argument and kiss, that led to THIS! Megatron should have been mad. He should have smacked Orion awake, and yelled at him, until he was deaf in the ears. He should have, but he didn't.

Because he felt guilty for taking his anger out of him, without allowing him to explain himself. Orion never lied to him, never had a reason to. And what he had said to him last night, made him feel guilty.

He watched Orion sleep for a few more minutes. Having his arms around him, and sleeping with him, had given him the most peaceful sleep he ever had. But now he was awake, and he looked at Orion, blinking in contemplation.

With a sigh, he knew he had to wake the man up.

"Orion..." he whispered, before he leaned forwards, and kissed his cheek.

Pax didn't move, simply grumbled something.

"Pax," Megatron pushed himself up and then leaned forwards to kiss Orion's ear and nibbled on it, smirking, "time to wake up."

Orion groaned, shaking his head slightly, "Mmm-mmm."

"Mmm-hmm," Megatron answered, before his nibbled on the ear again playfully.

The white man grumbled something, before opening his eyes, and looking into the smirking face of Megatron, who had his full weight on top of him, and was caressing his chest.

Megatron chuckled, "Hello."

"You're trying to kill me, aren't you?" Pax grunted.

He was answered with another kiss, this one careful, gentle and sweet. Orion purred, and held Megatron close to him.

"Is this such a horrible way to die?" Megatron whispered.

"No. But I'm not up for a morning romp," Pax grumbled, "I need food..."

His complaints were silenced by another kiss. Orion wrapped his arms a bit tighter around the ex-cage fighter, before kissing him hard. Megatron was suddenly flipped on to his back, and he was still kissing Orion. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders, moaning softly, at the wonderful sensations going through his sides. Their kiss was slow, and deep. They enjoyed each other's flavor and were both basking the lingering afterglow.

It was all Megatron needed right now. He wanted to bask in Orion's warmth, as he was kissed, feeling the pale, naked body pressed to his. Neither heard the apartment door open.

Orion broke the kiss with a small pop. Then he kissed at the neck, where he noticed there were a few bite marks. He kissed each mark in apology, making Megatron smile at him.

That's when Megatron looked over Orion's shoulder and a very deep blush formed on his face.

His son was standing there, blushing the same colored shade of red as his father.

Orion looked up at the lack of response, before he looked back, and he grew pale.

"Ah..." He started.

Galvatron looked away, trying not to make eye contact with the two.

Megatron grabbed the blankets and covered his body, bewildered.

Pax slumped, "Ah...this is exactly what it looks like."

"PAX!"

Galvatron snickered, lifting up his phone, "Well, this is will make excellent wallpaper."

"DON'T YOU EVEN DARE GALVATRON!" Megatron sat up, with a roar.

Orion ducked down, and watched, his face red as he got a look at his lover's... very nice assets. In the back that is.

Galvatron laughed manically, as he ran out. (He didn't really take a picture, he just wanted to make his dad react).

When he was gone, Megatron growled, and returned to the room, where Pax had gotten out of the bed, with the sheets wrapped around his waist. He blushed, and looked away, as Megatron growled in frustration.

"I swear, I need to get a beeper for that kid!" he growled, before picking up a certain red shirt and putting it one himself.

Orion quirked and eyebrow at the sight of Megatron wearing his shirt, and smirked, before he allowed the sheets to drop to floor, and went over to hold him from behind, kissing his shoulder gently.

"Could have been worse," he whispered, "He could have caught us going at it."

Megatron tilted his head back to rest on Pax's shoulder, exasperated, and gave a shudder.

"As if this morning couldn't get anymore awkward," he muttered.

...

How you like that?

Review please!


	18. Chapter 18: So, What Now?

Hey everyone, I hope you all had a nice Valentine's day!

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, it belongs to Hasbro, nor do I own the universe being used, it belongs to Demyrie.

enjoy.

...

Chapter 18: So What Now?

Megatron sighed. He was lying on top of Orion, the two just looking at each other.

Pax was playing with the locket around Megatron's neck, caressing it gently. They were on the couch, the living room a large mess, with empty plates on the floor that they had eaten their breakfast off of. Megatron was still wearing Orion's shirt, and was lying on top of him, chin resting in his hand, as the two basked in each other's company.

Orion looked very content, his blue eyes studying Megatron's face, before he took the ran hand and kissed it gently.

It was a good thing both men had had the day off on the same day. Pax caressed Megatron's face.

"I still can't believe you've kept it after all this time," Orion whispered.

Megatron gave him a small smile, "It was the only thing I had left that reminded me of you," He placed a hand over Orion's, "I would sometimes look at your picture. I would imagine where you were, wonder what your were doing. Envision what you might have looked like after being away from me for so long."

Pax smirked, before kissing Megatron's forehead.

"I never stopped thinking about you when I left," he whispered, "I used to think about you to the point where I got nothing done. And then I started thinking of you less and less..." he smirked, when Megatron quirked a brow, "I am now down to once a day."

The man's smile, morphed into a smirk, before he snorted and giggled, hugging Pax around the neck.

"Ah, I missed that cute laugh of yours," Orion teased.

"Hmm. I told you, I don't do cute," Megatron grumbled.

He pressed his head against Orion's chest, feeling his hands caress his neck, and back. He felt...content.

Just being near and touching this man, after so long was enough to satisfy him. A strange, but familiar satisfaction he hadn't felt in so very, very long.

He closed his eyes, using his lover's shoulder as a pillow, and Orion kissed his forehead.

The two simply lied down there on the couch together for a few moments, enjoying the feeling of their bodies so close together, and basking in the sun light shining in through the window and on to them. And then a thought popped into Megatron's mind, and he sat up to look at Orion, sighing softly, as he looked down at him.

"So what now?" he said softly.

Pax blinked, "What do you mean?"

Taking a deep breath, he explained, "I mean, do we leave here, and pretend this never happened? Or do you want to see if we can make this work now?"

"I see no reason why it's not working out now," Pax answered, reaching up to caress the short silver hair, "What could happen?"

"Hmm..." Megatron replied, "I'm CEO of D-con Industries."

Orion stared at him, before blinking in a thoughtful way to answer him, "Okay."

"I am constantly a target for assassination by rival companies, anyone connected to me could either get arrested or killed, and...well, I have a son and grandson to look after."

Pax slumped, giving Megatron a cynical look, "Seriously? Those are your reasons for asking? Megsy, I'm a cop. I know about your past history as a cage fighter, and to be honest, I really don't care about the danger, so long as your safe and alive."

"But **I** care about how much danger **you'll** be in, if you're with me!" Megatron snapped, sitting up and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, I have been a military officer, and I happen to be one of the best cops in country, so therefore, you have nothing to worry about. And," Pax sat up, holding Megatron to his body, both sitting up, "I handled things pretty well, when I was with you when you were a cage fight. I think I can handle it, if you're President, or whatever it is you're called. Besides, you taught me some good moves babe."

Megatron have him a deadpan look, "Which moves? I have many."

"Boy do I know it," Pax smirked, rubbing his hands up and down Megatron's back, purring, "Mind showing me a few?"

Crossing his eyes for a moment, Megatron muttered, "Smooth. Very smooth," before he was kissed, and then laid down on his back.

...

Shockwave, Soundwave and Galvatron went to Soundwave's sister's house.

Since Galvatron had gotten completely zonked last night, Fracture asked Soundwave if Lil' Megs could stay with him and the twins that night. The man was coming to pick his son up. And he took the time in the care to think over what his father and Orion were going to do now that they had slept together. Would they stay together or pretend nothing happened? If it turned out to be the latter, he may have to intervene some more, no matter what the others said.

When they got to the house and went inside, it was surprisingly quiet. Karmen was sitting on the couch, tilting her head back, sighing as she sat there, with coffee in her hands. The tree was up, but the presents hadn't been touched. She had given a brief explanation, that the twins had wanted to sleep in. Galvatron rolled his eyes, the least bit impressed. He was still a little hung over, but it was much more tolerable now, and less like a bloody murder.

He went upstairs, after Karmen had told him where the little boy was sleeping.

He opened the door to the twins' room, and froze mid-step at the sight before him.

Snuggled up wearing blue pajamas with a purple T-Rex on the shirt, and in between the twins, who were wearing their t-shirts and boxers, was Lil' Megs, with Ravage curled up on his chest, and him unconsciously caressing her head. He watched how the twins curled around him, protectively, one of them, Frenzy, holding him like a teddy bear. And lying down behind them, was Grimlock.

Optimus had dropped the dog off at Karmen's house, without Soundwave's knowledge.

After a moment of staring, Galvatron knocked on the door, and woke the three boys, cat and dog up. Lil' Megs sat up and then ran over to his father, with a big smile on his face, as he was lifted up into his father's arms. Ravage purred and rubbed herself against Galvatron's leg in greeting.

"Yo, what gives?" Rumble whined.

Galvatron sighed, "Get downstairs, before your mother had Shockwave come up and shoot you. It's Christmas remember? And as for you," he tickled his son's stomach, making him giggle a little bit, "We are going home to see if Santa left you anything, okay?"

"YAY! PRESENTS!" Lil' Megs squealed.

Grimlock ran over, panting, his tongue hanging out in that stupid, happy dog look he had on his face. Galvatron instinctively held his son closer, and bit more firmly to him.

The twins looked at each other, before the bolted past the man and downstairs, with Grimlock right behind them, excited.

There was a loud THUMP! from downstairs, and loud barking.

Galvatron smirked, before wincing at the loud yell.

"GALVATRON! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND TAKE CARE OF THE DOG!"

Heaving a sigh, and looking down at the baffled face of Lil' Megs, he stated, "That's why I tell everyone to get a cat or a fish."

...

Reviews are very much appreciated!

I hope you enjoyed!


	19. Chapter 19: Here Comes Trouble pt1

Hello! Wow I can't believe how many chapters have been posted already!

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, it belongs to Hasbro. Nor do I own the universe being used, it belongs to Demyrie.

Now, READ!

...

Chapter 19: Here Comes Trouble pt. 1

It was a week after Christmas

Megatron was at work, going over the latest contract that about a new partnership with a potential company, when he received a phone call.

He looked over and then picked up the phone, with a quirk of his eyebrow. He hoped it was something important.

"Yes?" he said.

_"Daddy?"_

Megatron stilled. He recognized the voice as his son's, and it sounded...broken. And he's only heard it broken once, and that was when his wife...

Clenching his hand into a fist, Megatron said, "Tell me everything."

He heard Galvatron take in a shaky breath, before telling him what had happened.

...

He felt like a jerk. No, rephrase that. He felt like a Grade A, stupid jerk.

Cyclonus was sitting in his office, rubbing at his eyes, as he went over the fight he had had with Galvatron two days ago.

...

_Galvatron was staring at him, the rings presented to him. _

_A pretty silver ring, with small leaves carved into, inside a black velvet box. He looked shocked, and nervous, as Cyclonus looked at him._

_He looked away, covering his mouth, "I...I don't know..." he whispered, "I...well...it's a bit early, don't you think?"_

_Cyclonus stood up, and then took Galvatron's hand, "We've been dating for two years, Galvy."_

_"Yeah, but...there's no rush is there?" Galvatron asked, twiddling his thumbs, "I...I'm not sure if..." the he stomped his foot and gave a small glare, "Why are you asking me this now? Of all times... and to me!"_

_Blinking, Cyclonus stared in confusion, "Why not you? And why not now?"_

_"Cyc, come on, I...I can't deal with this right now!" he growled, clutching his head, "Just when things were getting good."_

_That made Cyc angry. He snapped the case close, catching Galvatron's attention. _

_"And what it that supposed to mean? Is it wrong I want to spend the rest of my life with you?" Cyclonus snapped._

_Galvy jumped at Cyc's angry tone._

_"Cyclonus, look, I love you, I do, but now is not a good time, due to my career and..." he was silenced with another glare._

_"So, you're career," he voice shook with a soft anger, "is more important than my love for you."_

_The man was taken aback, "No, that's not what..."_

_"Are you getting tire of me? Are you planning to break up with me and leave me broken like Scourge did?" he roared._

_Scourge was Cyclonus' controlling, ex-girlfriend. She had tried to break the two up a few times, when she was dumped, so she could get Cyclonus back and have fun with him, until another man came along to sweep her up._

_"HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME TO THAT BITCH!" Galvatron screamed, "I maybe a bit of a sadist at times, but I'm not THAT cruel!"_

_"Then why don't you want to be with me!"_

_"I do want to be with you! I just...I need time to find a new job first, and..."_

_"I gave you TWO years Galvatron, to shape up and find another job or let me support you and your son, but you were probably too busy teasing all those men at the club, and giving away lap dances and sex to realize you are in a relationship with someone! God, how did Shadow Striker deal with you, let alone marry you, when you worked as a dancer? In fact, how many men did you fuck in High School and College, before I came along!"_

_The words echoed from his lips, before he could stop them. He immediately wanted to take them back, but something caught in his throat, when Galvatron slapped him._

_Galvy shook gently, as he glared at Cyc, tears starting to stream down his cheeks, "She married me and then died before I took up the job, you idiot! I needed it to support myself, and I'd take the extra money by sleeping around if I had to, to keep my son in school and have a home! And back in High school and college, I was a stupid teenager, who didn't know any better, who liked to fuck around with people's lives," he looked away, shaking, "And I didn't need anyone. I don't need anyone now, I was fine, before you came along and fucked up my life, like you are now!"_

_Cyclonus stared at him, as those words sunk in. Then, he saw Galvatron blink in realization, when Cyclonus clenched his hand into a fist. Then he turned and headed for the door._

_"If you really feel that way, then I'll leave," he whispered._

_He kept himself from looking back._

_Galvatron gave a choked sob, "Baby, wait..."_

_He sounded desperate, and weak. It was a last attempt to try and get him back, and Cyc almost wanted to give in._

_Instead, Cyclonus ignored him, and left._

...

Rubbing the sides of his head, Cyclonus growled, slamming his fist on to his desk.

...

After about an hour, Megatron, with Shockwave now joining in on the conversation from another phone-line, listened to Galvatron, who kept breaking down into gentle sobs, before being reconciled by their word.

_"Galvatron, listen, I know you can hear me. Babe, you've dealt with far worse break ups than this,"_ he heard Shockwave mention.

His son whimpered, and didn't bother to answer back. Megatron was about to voice his agreement with Shockwave, when he heard talking in the background. After a few minutes, he recognized the voice.

"You're watching Jerry McGuire again aren't you?" he said gently.

There was a soft whimper.

Eyes widening slightly, Megatron went into action, "Galvatron, turn off the TV, and stay where you are!"

_"Listen to your father, we're coming to help you, understood?"_ Shockwave added.

Megatron hung up and then bolted. When his son watched Jerry McGuire, then this was a very, very serious situation. He was so caught up into getting there, that he had forgotten that he was going to have company.

...

Shockwave got there first. He had hailed a taxi as soon as he was outside, and made the man drive double time for the same amount of payment.

The moment he got there, he entered Galvatron's apartment, slowly and cautiously, searching around for his friend. He called out gently, not wanting to startle him too bad. When Galvatron got into a depressed state like this, it was best not to startle him. He knew from experience, after Galvy and Optimus had broken up after senior year. Boy, had that been messy.

He heard a small clink from the kitchen and went in.

He froze in place at the sight before him.

"Oh no..." he whispered. Then said firmly, "No. Galvatron..."

There was a soft muffled sob.

"Don't do it," Shockwave whispered, walking around the table slowly, only seeing Galvatron's head over it, "Galvy, put down the whipped cream. It's not worth it!"

He watched as Galvatron ignored him, spraying the whipped cream into his mouth, and swallowing it whole.

Shockwave walked around the table when he said, "There are so many carbs." Then he gasped in horror, when he saw sweets, and candy surrounding Galvatron in front of the refrigerator.

"Oh, what difference does it make?" his distressed friend wailed, "It's not like it'll matter anymore. I," he covered his face, picking up the giant hostess pastry, "am a terrible person," he gasped and wailed.

Shockwave blinked at the state Galvy was in, before looking back an forth, "Hey, remember me? I'm a trained assassin, whose killed men, women and children. I'm more horrible than you. You at least tried to get your dad and Orion back together and all that jazz..."

"Oh shut up. Just shut up Shockwave," Galvatron snapped, before he took some spray cheese, and then loaded it on to the pastry, "I deserve to get fattened up and became the unattractive whore I am. I'm the one who..." he sniffled, and became silent, looking at the treat.

Shockwave knelt down in front of Galvatron, his hand, "Galvatron, give it here."

Galvatron froze, holding the fattening snack to his mouth.

"Galvatron give the snack here, or you will regret it later," Shockwave whispered, "And it does...oh yes it looks good... sharing is nice, you know."

The distraught man stared at him, before, he simply placed the snack in Shockwave's hand.

"Thank you," he threw the snack away.

Galvatron sniffled and wiped his nose, still crying a little.

"Good work Shockwave."

The blonde looked back and stared at Megatron, who had his arms crossed and looking relieved, before he straightened up, walked over and lifted his son up into his arms. Shockwave closed the refrigerator door, and then followed Megatron into the living room, where he laid the young man down on the couch. Galvatron wiped at his eyes.

"Now, let's try this again..." Megatron said softly.

...

In case anyone's wondering, the scene where Shockwave stops Galvatron from pigging out completely is based off a scene from "You Again", with Jamie Lee Curtis and Sigourney Weaver.

Anyway, review!


	20. Chapter 20: Here Comes Trouble pt 2

Thank you so much for your reviews you guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they belong to Hasbro. Nor do I own the universe being used, it belongs to Demyrie.

Anyway, here's Chapter twenty!

...

Chapter 20: Here Comes Trouble pt. 2

After about an hour, Galvatron was able to talk and speak clearly, save for the fact his nose was still runny. He was now just simply sniffling, and blowing his nose, as Shockwave sat beside him, holding the tissues.

He finally explained as clearly as he could, what had happened.

With a sighed, Megatron took his son's hand in his.

"My dear, this isn't the first time you and Cyc had a fight."

"But how many ended with us breaking up?"

Megatron slumped a bit, "Sometimes, when we fight with those we love, we need to have a little space space before we reconcile."

"That's rich, since you've had thirty years to search for Orion, and make up with him, and instead had me, then built the company you're running," Galvatron snapped, before blowing his nose.

"That's because he actually did break up with me, young one, and don't speak to me like you know everything about love," Megatron hissed, "Love is not some fairy tale feeling like in the books I read to you as a child and the movies. It's insane, crazy and...well sometimes it goes away, and comes back. Thus was mine and Orion's case, thank you."

Galvatron grumbled, "was not."

"Hmm?" Megatron hadn't heard him correctly.

"Nothing," Galvatron sneezed, "Would you stay with me, until I'm sure I've pulled myself together?"

Shockwave, who had been sitting quietly, patiently waiting for a place to intervene said, "Of course. Who else is going to keep you from losing your sexy curves?" he patted Galvatron's belly, making the man whine, and curl away trying to smack the offending appendage off him.

Slumping again, Megatron picked up his phone and text Orion. They had had plans for dinner tonight, but he had a feeling that his son wasn't going to feel good for a while.

...

Orion sat in the bar. He was on his lunch break, and had decided to check out the bar his brother had told him about.

It gave him some time to think things over. Especially about that Christmas he had spent with Megatron. He smiled to himself, closing his eyes at the sweet memory. Since then, (and he had left his number for Megatron to use), he's received a few calls and texts from Megatron, curious about what he was doing, wondering if he was free later.

Such as now, when his phone buzzed.

He picked it up, and opened it.

_Paxy. Galvy just had break up with Cyc and is d-pressed. May Have 2 cancel dinner 2night. Megsy._

Orion blinked as he read over the text. Galvatron? Depressed over a break-up? He sighed, shaking his head, and then began to reply.

He didn't sense anyone coming towards him, until he felt a very ominous presence behind him. Lifting his head slowly, Orion turned his head.

"Well, if it isn't the Little Fighter's rich cop friend."

Pax tensed, and glared abhorrently at Straxus. From the smell of his breath and a slight slur when he spoke, he was probably drunk. Right in the middle of the day.

Straxus had that lecherous smirk on his face, as he took a seat beside Orion.

"So, how is the Little Fighter? He still as tight as he used ta be?" he burped out.

Pax leaned away, curling his lip in disgust, "You'll never know."

Orion jumped at the sudden roar of laughter from Straxus, who looked like he just heard the most funniest thing in the world. He didn't stop for about five minutes, and Pax just drank from his pin of Sam Adams. A hand clamped down on his wrist, and he turned to glare at him.

"That's..." Straxus burped again, before he started, "not true. I only f-found out thirty years ago..."

This made the cop tense, and looked at him with his full attention.

"What?"

Straxus snorted, and blinked a moment, as if trying to regain focus, "I...followed 'im home one night. Cryin' again cause you left 'im. So damn beautiful though wit' dose tears in his eyes..." he licked his lips, like he was looking at a particularly fond memory, "Anyways...he was so pretty, screamin', and cryin' as I broke him...kind of left him in da alley way though... Shoulda brought 'im home and played some more..."

Pax listened, and as those words sunk in, his body reacted to the emotions that erupted in him, before he could fully comprehend what he was doing.

He socked Straxus in the face, a left hook to be exact, got him in the chin, and sent him to the floor.

"Jesus... what's wrong witch you? It's not like...you didn't bring 'im home and played too..." Straxus whined, clutching his bruised jaw.

"You bastard," Orion spat, grabbing Straxus by the hair, ignoring the looks from the men around him, "You mother-fucking, no-good _bastard!_" he threw Straxus against a pillar the held the bar up, as he roared.

Straxus snorted, before he mumbled, "So very pretty. Didn't ja think?" he gave a crooked, leering smile.

Orion grabbed the man's arm and slammed him against the counter.

"Not in the way you're thinking, you twisted little freak! How dare you! I'll kill you..." he grabbed Straxus' throat, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Dad!"

Pax looked up, his blue eyes wild with rage. Standing there, eyes wide, and shocked, was Optimus. The Prime stared at him, in uncertainty, before biting his lips gently.

"Dad, put the man down," he said, lifting his hands in a calming gesture.

He growled. Put the man down? After what he was just told!

"Optimus..." he growled.

His son gave him a stern look, "Dad, put him down."

His son's blue eyes were filled with seriousness, determination...and disappointment.

And like that, Orion returned to his senses, and then pulled away from the unconscious drunk. He stare at Straxus, without a word. Then he spat on him.

He turned away, and pushed past his son. The man grabbed his jacket, and walked out, his expression matching the small storm beginning to form.

...

Lil' Megs sat down on the steps into the apartment building.

His Daddy wasn't feeling good, so he decided to give him some space for a bit. He wore his small winter jacket and snow pants, with boots, and looked up at the grey sky, as the snow began to fall.

He had heard the fight between his Father and Cyclonus a few days ago, and was worried about his Daddy. Obviously, his Father was unhappy that Cyc had left. Lil' Megs tilted his head in thought, as an idea began to form in his head.

What if he brought Cyclonus back? Maybe his Daddy might cheer up! After all, whenever Cyc came around, he seemed to make things better, like a strange sort of warmth filled the atmosphere in their home, when he came to see them. And he really wanted his Daddy to marry Cyclonus, since he saw him as his second father already.

He smiled, before he stood up, jumped off the steps and walked down the street, looking both ways, to make sure no one was coming. Then, he ran down the street, a smile on his face.

...

Megatron went home after a few hours of staying with his son, to make sure he made it through okay. Galvy was now asleep on the couch where he left him, wrapped up in blankets, his nose red from blowing it, and his cheeks still stained with tears.

When the silver man entered his apartment, he almost jumped when he turned a corner into his living room.

Orion was standing there, his hair wet, and only wearing his jeans and T-shirt, which were soaked from the snow outside, as his jacket was set on the couch. He had his back to him, staring off at something.

Megatron walked up to him from behind taking off his jacket. Then, he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Pax...?"

Orion turned around, and gave Megatron a blank stare.

Then, he cupped Megatron's cheek with his hand, caressing it, before he leaned down and kissed him, holding him in place.

Megatron froze for a few minutes. Then he returned it.

"Orion..." he hissed, when the kiss broke.

Pax blinked, before he nuzzled him, and then held him.

Then he whispered, "We need to talk."

...

Okay. Not my best chapter, but things are getting interesting I hope.

Anyway, review please.


	21. Chapter 21: Lost

Just so you guys know, Straxus is going to die later in the story, how though, I need help with. Any suggestions?

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers is belongs to Hasbro, nor do I own the universe I'm using, it's Demyrie's.

...

Chapter 21: Lost

Megatron stared at Orion, blinking as the words sunk into his head. What the hell did he want to talk about that caused him to look so inanimate and blank?

Orion pulled him close, to his chest, and led him towards the couch, sitting down and pulling him on top of him. He held his hand, not making any eye contact with Megatron, like he was afraid to look him in the eye. Megatron was concerned. He's never seen Orion like this, so...so careful and timid.

He tilted Pax's face back around to look at him, "What is going on? Why are you acting like this?

Orion bit his bottom lip gently at he looked Megatron right in the face, before he took a bracing breath, "It's...about Straxus."

Ever inch of the skin on the silver haired man's arms was covered in goosebumps and his entire body tensed at the mere mention of that name. He stared at Orion, with slightly widened grey eyes.

"What about him?" he hissed.

Pax tensed a bit, before answering, "I saw him today at a bar. The fucking moron was drunk."

Megatron averted the blue eyes, not wanting to look into them, "What did he say to you?"

Mentally, he begged to whatever force of the universe was at work, _Please. Please tell me he didn't find out._

Arms tightened around his waist, as Orion shook gently, as if trying to find the right words to say, one's that wouldn't upset the man he loved, but would fit the whirlwind of emotions in his head.

He closed his eyes, and simply pressed his forehead to Megatron's chest.

"...Did he rape you?" he asked, through the gritted teeth of an angry man.

The reaction was immediate. Megatron scrambled out of his reach, and stepped away, looking like he had been slapped in the face when those words left his mouth.

"Uh...um...I..." Megatron looked nervous, it was almost unbecoming of him, "H-How...why...?"

Orion stood up, reaching out his hands to touch the man before him. They were slapped away immediately, when he tried to take the shaking hands in his.

"Get away," Megatron hissed.

He was like an animal, lashing out when feeling trapped or scared. He was backing away from the confused Orion, holding himself. Why? Why did this have to happen to soon? Just when he thought they could be together, THAT had to come up, it's only been a week since they had gotten back together.

His heart swelled against his chest, and he felt fear. So much fear...

"Megatron, please..." Orion whispered, concern laced in his gentle voice, "Let me help you."

His grey eyes widened, "I'm fine..." he said shakily, trying to stop himself from trembling, "See?"

"All I see is fear," Pax answered, his voice gentle, but his tone firm.

He flinched away. He reached up, placing his hands on his head. He yelled as fragments of what he's spent years trying to forget filled his mind.

...

_He couldn't move. Why couldn't he move? He was fine just a few minutes ago..._

_Hands smoothed down his back, and felt him. He wanted to smack them away, but his body didn't obey him. _

_A hand clamped over his throat squeezing hard enough to bruise and pin him down, as his mouth a ravaged, his lips being bitten into, and bleeding harshly. He tried to bite back, but it only ended with him being punched in the face, leaving him with a forming black eye. He tried to move away, but he was slow and sluggish._

_He wanted to get away...he didn't want to hurt anymore...why was he being hurt? What had he done wrong...?_

_"Don't be scared, my precious," that lecherous voice hissed against his abused lips. _

_"Anh...uh..." He only whimpered helplessly, feeling the tears begin to flow. He wanted to shout no, wanted to scream for help, but his mind was so muddled and helpless._

_He let out a choked sob, as his assailant leaned in towards him and then..._

...

"NO!" he shouted, pulling away, and curling into himself. He knocked a lamp over, causing it to fall in front of a very concerned and shocked Orion, "No, don't make me remember!"

Pax was at a loss of what to do, and yet he knew that he had to do something to calm Megatron down.

"Love...Love, please..." he walked forwards slowly, like he had when he approached Grimlock, when the dog was a puppy and was in the kennel, "It's me. It's Orion, and I'm not going to hurt you. Please, love, I'm here..."

Megatron put his hands over his mouth, leaning against the wall, breathing heavily and harshly, as adrenaline and fear began to make him become hysterical.

"Megsy, please..."

"Don't..." he choked out.

He couldn't let him touch him. He just couldn't. Old emotions, he thought had long since been depleted, returned, and he suddenly felt filthy. Used. Disgusting.

Absolutely worthless...

"Babe, I want to help," Orion whispered, now only a few steps away from him. He wanted to hold him. To comfort him, tell him everything would be all right, that nothing was going to harm him now that he was there.

He was so close to touching him. Megatron couldn't allow it. Couldn't allow his filth to touch Orion, his shame, everything he wanted to never touch the ones he loved.

"No...I'm filthy..." he hissed, backing away, as tears flowed down his cheeks, "Filthy," he hissed, before he pulled his hands from his head and held himself.

Pax remembered scenarios like this. He had to deal with victims of assault of every kind, who came to report it, or were dragged in and convinced to tell them. But this...this felt different. It was done to Megatron, one of the strongest people he had ever known.

Seeing him like this, but not being allowed to do anything tore and twisted into his very being.

"You're not filthy my love," he said, but didn't reach for him, not until he was certain he actually needed it, "You're just hurt. Please...let me help you..."

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Megatron roared, "I don't need your pity! I don't need your disgust or sympathy! Just GET OUT!"

Pax didn't move. He gave Megatron a hard look, "I'm not leaving you like this."

Megatron pressed himself to the wall, as Pax reached out for him.

"Please, I love you so much, and I can't just stand here and do nothing when you're like this," he whispered, resting a hand on Megatron's shoulder.

Megatron just shook, like a scared animal being caught.

Then, he just bowed his head, "How can you look at me?"

The older man blinked in confusion, "What kind of question is that?" he whispered.

"I mean, how can you just look at me and not feel disgusted with me," Megatron hissed, "How can you bare the sight of me, when you know I let myself be used by that bastard, and was too weak to stop him?"

Orion felt a rush of anger, but he held it back. He could save it for later, if he ever saw that man again, who had driven Megatron into this state.

"You were raped Megatron. I have had to deal with many other people who have suffered the same situation you are in now," he sighed, "It's painful. You feel worthless for a while. Like no one could ever love you," he felt his lover shake, and close his eyes, the tears flowing freely now, "But you're wrong. I love you. You're the most beautiful person in existence."

For a moment the two men just stood there in silence. One kept his head bowed, staring at the floor, tears dripping from his face to the carpet.

Then Megatron looked up, looking at Pax, biting his bottom lip.

And Pax saw everything. The pain, the self-loathing, everything. And he wanted to make it all disappear, like he should have done had he stayed in Brazil with him.

"Please...I love you so much..." Orion whispered, wrapping his arms around Megatron's waist, and pulling him close.

Megatron tensed, and pulled himself out of the embrace.

"Leave..." he whispered, "...I...I just need to think. I just want to be alone for a while. Please."

Pax stared at him for a moment. Then, with a lot of reluctance, he picked up his jacket, and put it on. He gave Megatron one final look of sadness, before he left.

The moment the door closed, Megatron stood there a moment. Then, he broke down, covering his face, and sliding to the floor resting his head on his knees, and sobbed into them.

...

He was lost. He had only gone down seven or eight blocks, and already he was lost!

Lil' Megs looked around, hoping to find a route that might lead him either to Cyclonus or home. If he had thought things through first, he would have remembered that he had no idea where Cyclonus lived to begin with, and now he was in some unknown part of the city, alone. He was cold, and a few minutes ago, he felt a small hunger pain echo and twang against his stomach.

With a whine, he kept on walking. If he was lucky, he might find an adult to help him out.

"Psst!"

He looked up at the sound.

"Psst! Yo, kid! Over here!" a voice whispered.

Lil' Megs looked over, blinking in confusion, as he looked into an alleyway. He saw a hunched figure in it, covered by the shadows.

"Who're you?" he asked.

"Hey kid, you wanna make some money? Huh? I can give you a really good job."

"What're you talkin' about?" Lil' Megs pouted in confusion.

The shadow transformed into the shape of a person. It looked like a tall man.

"Look, you a runaway?"

Lil' Megs blinked in confusion, "No. I'm just looking for Mr. Cyclonus. My Daddy's been really sad lately, and I'm trying to make him feel better. Cyc always makes my Daddy feel better..."

The man before him just stared at him, "Who is your daddy?"

"Galvatron," Lil' Megs said, not realizing the danger of giving a stranger the name of one of your family members, "He named me after my grandpa, Megatron!" he said proudly, "He's the head of this big company, called D-con!" he said a bit excitedly.

The stranger before him just stood there, before he knelt down in front of the boy.

"C'mere kid. I got something for ya."

Lil' Megs walked forwards, curious of what this stranger had to offer him. Next thing he knew, a cloth, with some bad smell was being pressed over his mouth.

He yelled, before everything went black.

The stranger stepped into the light, standing over the unconscious child.

"Hmmph. You'll make the perfect bargaining chip for your Gramps, kid," he purred, before picking him up, "I'll get you nice and cleaned up, and then..."

*Cl-click*

The man froze, when he felt the hard end of a gun pressed to his head.

"You've got three seconds to let go of the kid, Wildrider," a voice snarled.

He placed the boy down immediately, before he turned around, smiling nervously, "H-hey Straxus, whaddup?"

Straxus huffed, before he shoved Wildrider away, and then picked up the boy himself, humming softly.

"He's coming with me," he said gently. Then he snapped around, "And if I catch you or any other drugee around here again, I'll shoot you, without a word."

Wildrider nodded, before he bolted.

Straxus sneered after him, before he looked down at the child he carried.

He smirked, "So you're Megatron's grandson are you?" he caressed the soft black hair, "Hmm. You maybe the key to me getting Megatron back to warm my bed."

He chuckled, before he turned and disappeared with the child into the alleyways.

...

Galvatron he stood in front of his son's bedroom door, looking guiltily at it.

He felt horrible for ignoring his son for a whole three days because of a break up. Sighing heavily, he opened the door to check in on him, holding some pizza and soda for his son's dinner.

"Baby?" he said, smiling, hoping to see him resting peacefully.

His smile disappeared, and changed to a look of bewilderment, when he saw an empty, unkempt room. He looked around, before checking the bathrooms, the living room, the kitchen. His bewilderment turned to slight panic, as he went through the closets and cupboards. He called Darksky and his other neighbors to see if his son was there, but none had seen him.

Now, he was one hundred and thirty percent panicking.

"Lil' Megs? Sweetie! Baby! Where are you? MEGATRON!" he ran outside, screaming his son's name.

Where was he? WHERE WAS HIS BABY?

He began gasping and clutched his head to think of where his son had gone. He took a moment to think.

Then he gasped in realization and horror; His baby had gone out on his own.

Galvatron sprinted back inside, to his kitchen, and grabbed the phone. He called the first person that came to mind.

After three rings, someone picked it up.

_"Hello?"_ came the tired voice.

"Cyc! Cyc help me, please..." he shook gently, fear for what might be happening to his darling right now.

_"Galvatron? What is it? What's wrong?"_

If he hadn't been so scared for his son's safety, he would have been touched by Cyclonus' concern.

"Lil' Megs is missing..." he hissed.

...

How do you like that little twist?

Review please!


	22. Chapter 22: Hell Hath No Fury

Hey guys. Wow I'm already on chapter 22!

And don't worry, I won't let anything like what happened to Megatron, happen to Lil' Megs.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, it belongs to Hasbro. Nor do I own the universe, it belongs to Demyrie.

On with the show!

...

Chapter 23: Hell Hath No Fury...

It's been three days. Three days since he had seen Galvatron and Orion. He was trying to cope after his little fiasco with Pax, and he didn't answer any of their calls. He didn't want to deal with Galvatron's depression right now, and he didn't want to talk with Orion Pax yet. Not until he was sure he could look him in the eyes and that would be a long time.

Megatron was just about to head into the bathroom, to get ready for a relaxing shower when the phone rang. He sighed, before he turned around and walked to where he had put the phone.

He picked it up.

"Hello?" he said gently.

_"Hellooooo! Can my little fighter come out and play?"_

Megatron stiffened, his hand around the phone tightening around it with enough pressure to bruise skin and bones.

"Straxus..." he hissed.

_"Well, hello baby, miss me?"_

"Like I miss the bubonic plague, creep," he growled, "How did you get this number?"

_"I got meh ways," _ Megatron could almost imagine that smug, leering smirk on Straxus' ugly mug, _"Anyway, I gots somethin' here for ya Megsy boy."_

Megatron snorted cynically, "What could you have that could possibly interest me?"

_"As much as I'd like to show ya's what I got, I have something that's yours,"_ there was some rustling in the background, _"Here little one, don't ya want to talk to him?"_

There was another noise, a small click of the phone being placed in someone else's hands. Grey eyes narrowed, and expression one of suspicion, Megatron listened. And his eyes widened in horror when he heard the new voice at the other end.

_"Papi?"_ came the soft whimper, that made the man's heart stop and his blood turn cold.

His hand shook as he held the phone, "Lil' Megs..."

There was a sudden sob from the other end, _"Papi, help me...help me, I'm scared..."_

"Calm down. Calm down, my darling, Papi's here, I'm not going to leave you," his voice was trembling when he spoke, trying to keep himself from screaming, "baby where are you?" he shook harshly, as fear began to take him over.

_"I don't know...No please..."_ Megatron covered his mouth when he heard the small plea,_ "Please, lemme talk with Papi a little more. NO!"_

He heard a wail from the other end, and then he heard what sounded like a smack, and then there was just soft whimpering.

_"Brat. Such a whiny brat, you should learn to discipline him more. Good thing I picked him up when I did,"_ Straxus snickered from the other line.

Megatron growled, before he yelled, "You touch one hair on his head..."

_"I have no intention of harming your grandson Megatron, so long as you do as I say. Otherwise, I don't think your son would be happy with his baby all broken and bruised."_ Straxus purred.

"Straxus, you...you..."

There was a sharp cry of pain in the background.

_"Careful Megsy. I have a very delicate, tiny arm in my hand, that I'll have no trouble breaking."_

"He's just a kid, you sick, twisted bastard!" Megatron roared, "Why are you doing this?"

There was a shriek, and a barely heard snap, that made Megatron's breathing stop.

_"Oh, well, would you look at that. You made me squeeze his arm hard enough to break his bones,"_ Straxus sighed, as wails and sobbing filled the background,_ "As for what I want, I want you," _his voice became a delighted purr, _"To come and warm my bed for a while, and I'll let your grandson go."_

Megatron grit his teeth. He wanted to be there, wanted to hold his grandson, tell him that he was going to be all right, when he knew damn well it wasn't. And Straxus was using the child to get to him, and as much as he hated it, he saw no other alternatives: either obey or lose his precious grandson. He's seen how Straxus worked to get what he wanted.

"...will he be safe?" he whispered, clenching his hand into a fist.

_"He won't be killed if that's what you mean,"_ Straxus answered, _"And I can promise him no further injuries. I'll meet you at one of my warehouses. Otherwise..."_

There was a yelp.

Megatron bit his lips, "Let me talk to my grandson."

_"Will you come to these coordinates I give you?"_

"Yes, just please, give me the location, a time, date and let me talk to my grandson dammit!"

Straxus gave him the location: near the harbors where the loading docks were, in four days time.

There was a moment of silence after that, and then there was that familiar click and the dial tone. Megatron growled, before he slammed the phone down, and let out a scream. He grabbed the nearest object within reach, and threw it at the nearest wall, listening to it break into a hundred pieces.

He didn't hear his door open.

"I'LL KILL THAT BASTARD! I'LL KILL HIM! **I'LL KILL HIM!**"

"...Daddy?"

Megatron snapped around, and blinked when he saw his son standing there, in an indigo trench coat, and purple scarf around his neck. His eyes were red and puffy, like he'd been crying, and his voice sounded hoarse, like it had been screaming for the past hour.

Standing a few feet behind him was Cyclonus, who's eyes had widened slightly at the sight of his boss so enraged.

The elder man took a deep breath, "Galvy, come here," Megatron whispered, his arms opened for him.

Galvatron was timid. He knew his father would never hurt him, but when he had never seen his father so angry before.

"Galvatron, come here. Please. I found out," Megatron noticed the brown eyes widen, and then glisten with new tears, "I found out about Lil' Megs..."

A choked sob escaped from the twenty-eight year old's lips, before he collapsed, his father catching him, and holding him, as he covered his face.

Cyclonus moved to come over, but was stopped by a protective glare from the father. He backed off a little immediately.

"Did...did Orion get a hold of you and tell you of the situation?" Cyclonus asked.

"No," Megatron whispered, "The man who kidnapped him called me."

Galvatron snapped up, his eyes wide, "**WHAT?**"

Megatron fell back in surprise at the volume of his son's voice.

"Who was it? Did he give a name? Why did he call you?" Galvatron demanded, looking ready to murder.

Megatron said, as evenly as he could, "His name is Straxus. He was...a cage fighter I once competed with. He.." he looked away, "He called, and made a deal with me: in four days, I have to be at the docks where the trade ships unload from Canada. If I don't show up..." he placed a hand over his shoulder, "He'll kill Lil' Megs."

Galvatron stared at him for a long time. His expression was blank for a moment. Then, he gritted his teeth, his eyes narrowed, and his wrung his fingers to look almost claw like.

Galvatron growled, "When I get my hands on Straxus, I don't care if murder and torture is against the law, I will give him a very slow and VERY painful ending for threatening my son!"

Cyclonus blinked, "Remind me never to get on his bad side."

"Why didn't you answer any of the calls Paxy and I made?" Galvatron asked, with a slight, angry undertone.

"Orion and I..." he shook his head, "We're not a on speaking terms right now. And I...didn't want to deal with your depression at the moment."

Galvatron snarled, ignoring Cyclonus' soft 'what?', "So you've been ignoring us, because you didn't want to deal with our problems?"

"Hey, I have my own problems too, ya know, and mine just happened to take up a bit more of my time, and I didn't want to deal with anyone's bullshit," Megatron snapped.

"Oh please," Galvatron hissed, "What exactly does Straxus want with you, anyway? Money?"

Grey eyes narrowed, the silver fox answered, "It is none of your concern."

"To HELL it is, it involves my son, your grandson!" the young man screeched, "How much did the bastard ask for?"

"He doesn't want money! He just wants me," Megatron snapped, "He fucking is using Lil' Megs to get to me, because after he..." he swallowed, "...after I refused him, he became obsessed with getting to me."

"Refuse him? What did you refuse him, that's threatening my son's life?" Galvatron demanded.

"I refused to sleep with him," Megatron snapped coldly, "Thirty years ago, when i was with Orion, Straxus took an interest in me, because I was the youngest fighter of the cage fights, and when Pax left..." he shook gently, "Let's just say Straxus takes extreme measures to get what he wants."

Galvatron huffed, "Really. He's threatening to kill my son, because you refused to sleep with him?"

"Yes," Megatron looked away, not making eye contact with his son and receptionist.

The youth eyed his father, knowing there was more to this than what his father told him, but he didn't push it. It was already stressful enough not knowing where is son was, he wasn't about to add more, unless it was required to in order to find out where his baby was.

"Let's go to the police station and tell them what you know. Maybe he'll call you again, and we'll be able to track his signal," Cyclonus cut in.

Megatron looked Cyclonus, deadpanned, "Straxus most likely was calling from a separate location in case the police were listening. But..." he huffed, "I may need them if I'm going to get through this." _I'll especially need Orion,_ he thought the last part.

As he got his jacket, to leaved with the two men, Megatron thought something that gave him a little peace of mind: Straxus had no idea what he was in for. For Hell hath no fury like a scorned family. And when Megatron and his family were angered, all Hell would break loose.

...

Reviews pwease!


	23. Chapter 23: Escape pt1

Hello again!

Disclaimed: I do no own Transformers, it belongs to Hasbro. Nor do I own the universe being used it belongs to Demyrie.

...

Chapter 23: Escape pt1.

He woke up form a troublesome slumber, and the first thing he felt was the pain in his arm.

Lil' Megs let out a choked sob. He never felt do miserable or scared in his life. He used his good arm to help himself sit up on the moldy, torn, old mattress. His jacket and snow pants were gone, leaving him only in his grey t-shirt and small blue jeans. He was shivering and shaking from the unmerciful winter wind the blew down at on him.

The man who had taken him. He wasn't there anymore. It was almost like he had disappeared.

And he was hungry. He would almost describe it as starving. He held his arm to his side, sniffling. His face was cold and wet from the tears, as his entire body trembled.

He wanted his Daddy. He wanted his Papi. He wanted them to just come here now, pick him up and hold him, his father kissing his forehead repeatedly, as his Papi tried to calm him down with words. He wished Cyclonus was there to ruffle his hair, the way he always did. He wanted Uncle Shockwave and Soundwave to be there and cuddle him also. He wanted the twins and Arcee here to make him laugh. He even wanted all the Seekers there to make him feel better in their own ways.

But they weren't there. He was alone...so alone...

The door opened, and in came his captor. The one who broke his arm.

"Ah, so you're awake, eh?" Straxus slurred.

Lil' Megs didn't answer. Whoever this man was, whatever he wanted, he would not yield. He even didn't know what he want.

"Do you miss you Papi, little one?" Straxus sneered.

The child's lip trembled, and he looked away with a whimpered.

"Oh, now, don't cry sweetness," Straxus reached out and caressed his head, "You'll see your Papi soon. But I'll just be borrowing him for a while..."

"Please lemme go...I want my Daddy!" he whimpered, "Why don't you let me go home? I promise I won't bother you!"

Straxus smirked, and chuckled, before he cupped the boy's chin and made him face him, "Oh don't worry my darling boy. As soon as your Papi gets here, and as long as he keeps up his end of the bargain, you'll go home. I never go back on my word child."

Lil' Megs tried to pull away, when Straxus kissed his forehead. And arm wrapped around him, and caressed his head. Kind of like how his father would caress him, but this felt different. There was no love or affection. It was possessive and like a man would an object.

"You look so much like your grandfather. If only you weren't so young, then I could have you all to myself," he whispered, before he left the boy, who trembled from the treatment and words whispered to him.

As soon as the door closed, the boy let out wail, covering his face, and shaking. He needed help.

He had never wanted his family more than he did now.

...

Orion slammed his fist down on his desk, before he rubbed at his eyes.

Before him were recent reports of the progress so far on the search for Lil' Megs. Nothing. Nada. Zilch!

It's been four days, and there was no sign of the lost child. Orion was getting anxious. Megatron hadn't returned any of his calls to inform him of the situation. He had no time to go and see him, due to the face the was dedicated to his duties to finding the boy. And he had to deal with and comfort a hysterical and panicked Galvatron, who stopped at the station to see if there were any results.

And Sentinel wasn't much help. He seemed to hold a grudge against Galvatron for some reason he didn't know, but God he wanted to just take his gun and shoot the hard-ass in the chin!

He had to keep himself form punching the man only a few days ago when he tried to convince Ultra Magnus that this case would be a waste of time. In fact, he had no need to punch him. Longarm Prime, who had been with Galvatron at that time, punched him in the face.

Orion smirked at that memory.

There was a sudden knock on his door. He looked up.

"Come in," he said.

The door opened, and in came...

"Megatron!" he stood up, causing his chair to fall back. He looked back, startled at the clatter.

Megatron blinked, wearing a his fancy jacket, before he gave a uneasy smile.

"Hey," he said softly.

Pax blushed in embarrassment, before he picked his chair back up.

"Uh, well, heh, just ignore that," he said, before clearing his throat, "What can I help you with Megatron?"

The silver-hair man looked at him, looking around for a moment, before he took a deep breath.

"I know about my grandson..." he whispered.

Orion's eyes widened slightly, "Did Galvy get a hold of you?"

"No," Megatron ran one of his hands over his face, before answering, "...I found out...the he was kidnapped..." he took in a shaky breath, "...by Straxus."

Pax was silent letting the words sink in. Then...

"What?" he hissed.

"Straxus...called me, and...he...he has him Orion..." he hissed, "He threatened to kill him...if...if I don't..."

Orion bristled, his hands clenched into fists of anger, that he wanted to pummel into Straxus' face, "That...that..."

The two men made eye contact, and Orion's eyes softened. Megatron never stopped looking him in the eyes, as he walked towards him around his desk, until he was only a few feet from him. He wrapped his arms around Orion's neck, and then rested his chin on the man's shoulder. He soon felt arms around his waist, caressing up and down his back.

"My grandson's in danger. I need help, Orion," he whispered, feeling the arms tighten around him slightly, "Straxus has done this before in order to get whatever he wants. If I don't show up to meet him then...I don't know what to do..."

Pax pulled back, and then reached up, running his fingers over his cheek. Megatron kissed him softly, closing his eyes. Orion returned it, accepting an unspoken apology...and a promise. When their kiss broke, Megatron sighed softly, pressing their foreheads together.

"What do you need?" Orion whispered, "Tell me, and I will do it, if it gets your grandson back."

Megatron opened his mouth and told Orion his plan of what he would do to get his son back.

...

A man walked through the bare alleyways of Detroit, looking for a small bit of shelter to stay in or maybe a warehouse where he could rest for the night, before he wnet out tomorrow to try and get some money.

He was old, about in his late fifties. His hair was salt and pepper, he wore only a torn, ragged old trench coat, and he walked with a slight limp. But despite this, he looked strong, not someone you wish to get on the bad side of.

And he had a tattoo on the side of his neck of a strange symbol, and he looked exhausted.

"Damn Stunticons, don't know when to quit hassling me for money. I''m as broke as a shattered glass..." he grumbled to himself.

That's when he heard it.

It made him jump, and then look around for a moment. It was a wail. A long, sad, blood-curdling wail. And it sounded like a child. The man looked around frantically, to locate the noise, to see who it was, if they were alright even.

He limped as fast as he could, until he came to a small window, leading into a basement. Then, he heard it again, coming straight from the basement itself.

Gasping, he got down on his hands and knees and looked inside.

The sight before him, shocked him.

Sitting on a worn out and old torn mattress was a little boy. Five years old. Black hair, and he was crying and trembling, whimpering. That's when he noticed that the child's arm was black and blue, and limp. It was broken.

Biting his lips, the man sat up and then looked around. Should he try and break open the window, get him out and then run through the warehouse to the hospital, and risk getting caught? Get help? Or leave it alone? He looked at the kid again, and watched as the child curled around himself.

"Daddy..." he heard that soft plea.

And who was he to deny that plea?

He knelt back down, "Psst!" he knocked on the window.

The child yelped, and hiccuped.

"Kid. Hey kid! Up here!" he said, knocking on the window a little harder.

The child shook, as he looked up at him.

He would have asked if the child was okay, but that would have been a dumb question, "Ah, yah poor thing," he whispered, "Who would do something like that to a kid?"

Th boy just stared at him.

"Listen, I'm going to go get someone to help you out of there, 'kay?" he said as clearly as he could, "Do ya understand me?"

The kid just stared at him. Then, he nodded slowly.

"Okay, try to stay put!" he said, before he stood up and walked away.

He looked around to make sure no one was looking, before he took off to find the guy that could help him.

He couldn't go to the police, because he had a feeling that if they tried to come here, the guy who had this kid, was probably going to make a run for it with the boy, before the cops got there.

Or worse...

This made the man only run much faster.

...

So...who do you think this stranger is?

Review!


	24. Chapter 24: Escape pt 2

Numero veinte y cuatro!

Disclaimer: Do no own Transformers, belongs to Hasbro. Nor do i own the universe being used here, it belongs to Demyrie.

HERE WE GOOOO!

...

Chapter 24: Escape pt. 2

"No way!"

Orion flinched, feeling his hand twitch.

Sentinel was standing before him and some of the officers who have been helping with the case. Megatron and Galvatron were there also. And the formers had his arms crossed over his chest, and was glaring gently at Sentinel, like he wanted to murder him. Galvatron was just glaring at him.

"This is costing a lot of time that we should be spending on the Sumdac employee murder cases! And besides, if Mr. Megatron here is going to get his kid back by just sleeping with the guy, then what the hell?" Sentinel snapped.

Galvatron opened his mouth to snap something, but was stopped by a raised arm from his father.

"How the hell can you say that? OH! If my brother didn't have you for a SIC I would send you flying straight to Hong Kong, you pompous-!" Pax was cut off.

"Watch it, old-timer, or I'll have you arrested for threatening an officer!" Sentinel snarled.

"Some officer YOU are Sentinel Prime," he growled.

Optimus cut in, "This argument is getting us nowhere Dad."

"Listen to him, at least Maintenance Prime here knows how to take orders." Sentinel sneered.

Galvatron roared, angry at the old insulting Nickname Sentinel used on Optimus in High School, "IF YOU CALL HIM THAT ONE MORE TIME-!"

Megatron slapped a hand over Galvatron's mouth, shaking his head, before he glared at Sentinel. This was getting them nowhere, anytime soon. He didn't want to do this, but drastic measures must be taken.

"I didn't want to have to resort to this, but..." he grabbed Sentinel's shirt collar, and yanked him to eye level, "...you've left me no choice."

He turned to Galvatron, and nodded. The man took out his phone, and dialed a number, and waited.

"Whatcha gonna do, old man?" Sentinel asked, a smug smirk on his face.

Galvatron suddenly smiled, "Well hello Slipstream, how are you this morning?"

Sentinel's face grew pale, and all confidence left his face.

...

Lil' Megs was lying on his side in the mattress, shaking. He was exhausted, but too afraid to sleep. It was so dark in here, he couldn't see anything, but he heard things, scurrying on the floor.

He was afraid to leave, afraid that whatever was on the floor, would crawl up and get inside him. His skin was pale from the cold, and he could see his breath.

He rubbed at his eyes that were puffy and red, his broken arm numb.

He had seen a man earlier. He old him he was going to get help. When was he coming back for him? Was he ever going to?

The boy sniffled, before he curled up around himself.

...

The man with the tattoo on his neck, ran up to the door of an old abandoned building.

He pounded as hard as he could on, adrenaline fueling his body.

It finally opened, revealing a large hulking man, who stared down at him for a moment, watching him pant. Now, any other man who didn't know him, would have ran for the hills. But the panting man just stared at him, taking a moment to catch his breath.

"Oh hey buddy, what brings you here?" he said in a deep voice.

"Crumplezone, is Ransack...here?" he said, leaning against the doorframe.

"Yeah, he's in the back. You might need to wait a few minutes though..."

He looked up, eyes narrowed, "Why?"

"Uh...he has that cute girl with the scooter over and...well, I'll go get him," Crumplezone walked away, and disappeared for a moment, leaving the man to stand in the doorway.

He eyed the place: it was a dump, littered with beer cans and clothes. There was some muffled snapping from the living room. Crumplezone reappeared, looking nervous.

"Ah, he's not exactly happy, and say that if you don't leave, he'll call the gang on on ya," Crumplezone gave a helpless shrug.

"TELL THAT PIPSQUEAK THAT IF HE DOESN'T GET HIS PRETENTIOUS ASS OVER HERE, I'LL TURN HIM INTO A LESBIAN! YOU KNOW I WILL!"

CZ squeaked, and immediately zoomed back to where Ransack was. Three minutes later, a short guy, with wild red hair, and wearing only he jeans on came out, looking grumpy and miserable.

"Ya couldn't wait fifteen minutes?" he asked, face red.

"Good to see you too Ransack," the man answered, "Now get dressed."

"Who da hell do ya think you are, old-timer?"

"I think I'm the uncle who kept you from living on the streets digging through dumpsters, Ransack. You're lucky I promised my brother on his death bed that I'd take care of ya!" he snapped, "Besides, the girl can wait, I need ya help."

"Is there Money involved?" Ransack asked.

He narrowed his eyes, "Depends. There's a kid in need of some help. Broken arm. I think someone kidnapped him. Don't know who yet, but we might be able to find out, if we bring him to the hospital."

Ransack gave his uncle a look, "I don't know..."

"He might be the son of a rich tycoon..." the man smirked, seeing his nephew's eyes widen slightly.

His nephew grabbed a red shirt from the floor, and a red cap, before putting a jacket and boots on.

"Well, let's go, go on move it! CZ take care of Quickslinger, wouldja? Got some business ya take care of wid my Uncle. We'll be home late!" he slammed the door shut, pushing his uncle out the door, grabbing the flashlight off the hanger first.

The man smirked at his nephew, "I knew I could count on you."

Ransack rolled his eyes, as the door slammed close, "Yeah, yeah, don't push it old timer..." he muttered.

...

Straxus entered the room, where the child was captive, and he smirked, when he saw the child's back to him, clutching his broken arm.

With a lecherous smirk, he walked over, and caressed down the trembling back.

"Two more days, little one," Straxus purred, "I hope your grandfather makes the right decision."

Lil' Megs curled himself tighter into a ball, breathing shakily.

"Hmmph," Straxus turned and began to walk away.

"He'll kill you..."

Straxus snapped around, quirking an eyebrow at the child.

"Beg your pardon?"

"Papi...will kill you...If my Daddy doesn't first..." Lil' Megs whispered, as he used his good arm to stand himself up.

The old man stared at Lil' Megs, eyes narrowed. Then, he sneered.

"We shall see, little one," he hissed, before he slammed the door close, leaving the child in the dark.

The moment he had left, Lil' Megs jumped when he had a light shined down on him. He looked up at the small window.

"Kid...you...there?" came a muffled, barely heard voice from it.

Lil' Megs stared for a moment, and then hesitantly got off the mattress and stepped into it.

...

"Shit! You didn't tell me is was Galvy's kid!" Ransack yelled.

The man shushed him, "Someone will hear you! You know who the kid is?"

"Hell yeah, I know him. I dated his father for a few weeks!" Ransack whispered. At his uncle's uneasy look, he snorted, "Hey, I go both ways. Live wit it."

"I don't have a problem with your preferences, it's how you announce them that bothers me," he hissed, "the window looks big enough for you to fit through. Oh and thanks for the flashlight."

"No prob. If I had known it was Galvy's kid..." Ransack yelled, as his uncle punched a fist through the window.

They were a loud gasp from inside, and the two men looked into see the child staring with wide frightened brown eyes.

"Easy kid," the man whispered, "We're here to get you out. Ransack, you're the only one big enough to fit through and get him. Oh, and give him this," he took off his trench coat, "Use it as a small rope, or whatever. Once ya get the kid, grab it, and I'll pull ya out."

Ransack gave his uncle a look, "And why aren't we callin' da police?"

"...Two words: Sentinel. Prime. Now shut up and get the kid out," he hissed.

...

Lil' Megs stood frozen, as he watched as one of the men-a very short man-climbed through the broken window, with some difficulty. He fell flat on his butt, with a grunt.

"You didn't have to push that hard!" the small man hissed angrily.

The other man snapped, "Just. Get. The kid."

"Yes sir, Uncle sir," the man retorted, before he turned to the boy, standing in front of him.

He came towards him slowly, "Easy there kiddo. I'm not gonna hurt ya. Do you...remember me?"

Lil' Megs shook his head, "Mm-mmm."

"I used ta date yer Daddy," the man said gently, "I guess you wouldn't remember me, you was two or three years old and..."

"Uncle Ransack?" those brown eyes brightened with small hope.

Ransack smile, his arms open, "Hey kid. Been a while, huh? Come on, I'm gettin' ya outta here."

Lil' Megs didn't think twice. He wanted out of here, now, and he didn't care how that he had a broken arm, he limped over and hugged Ransack, with a soft whimper. Ransack just held him.

"C'mon kid. Let's get you to a hospital and then home," Ransack whispered.

The boy just held on to him tighter.

...

A chill ran up Straxus' spine. He looked around for a moment, before he narrowed his eyes.

Something was up. He got up from his spot near the fire he had made, and made his way towards the child's room.

"Boy, if you have done something, I will spank you so hard, you won't be able to sit right for a week!" he growled, as he headed for the door.

He slammed it open, and the sight before him caused his eyes to widen: his captive was escaping through the window, with the help of another man, up a sort of trench coat.

"WHY YOU-!"

"Move kid! Move!" Ransack yelled, shoving Lil' Megs into his Uncle's arms, that pulled the child through the broken window.

"NO!" Straxus ran, as the little man climbed and was halfway through. He grabbed his ankle.

"LET GO OF ME YOU TWISTED SON OF A BITCH!" he shouted, as he uncle grabbed him and yanked back to get him out.

Lil' Megs grabbed the older man by his shirt with his good arm, and pulled also. Ransack kicked Straxus in the face and sent in him tumbling to the floor.

He scrambled to his feet, as his Uncle placed his trench coat around the child. Lil' Megs shivered, as he was surrounded in the warm fabric, and snuggled into the man's chest, with a whimper, when he was picked up and held.

"Run!" the older man shouted, the two ran as fast as they could, just as Straxus climbed through the broke window, he had foolish enough not to notice until now.

They didn't look back, and kept running out of the alley ways and to wherever their feet led them, adrenaline pumping through their bodies.

That's when they heard it: a loud gunshot ringing through the walls of the alley ways.

"He has a GUN?"

"Fuck," the older man growled, as they turned a corner, barely dodging another bullet.

"Why, oh WHY did I let you talk me into this?"

"If I recall you came willingly!"

"Yeah, cause I thought I'd getta reward for it, not get shot in de head!"

"STOP IT!" Lil' Megs shrieked, as he curled in deeper into his savior's chest, all the noise around him hurting his ears.

The two men stopped arguing, and kept running and running, not looking back. Lil' Megs looked over the shoulder of the bigger man, and his eyes widened, when he saw his captor running his gun aimed directly as his savior's shoulder.

He gasped, and then pushed himself up, so he was hanging over the shoulder.

"What the-kid get down!"

BANG!

Lil' Megs gasped, as the two men turned and were now on the busy street. The gunshots stopped.

Straxus stopped, as the two men kept running with the child. He threw his gun to the ground and then roared angrily at the sky.

His plan had been foiled by two homeless freaks!

He turned, snarling angrily. If he didn't have the kid, then the deal was broken, and therefore, he wouldn't get what he wanted. And most likely, once Megatron get's his grandson back, he'll get higher security for him, making it near impossible to get another chance like this again.

The man spat in the direction his prey had gone, and then turned, with an angry huff to head back to his warehouse, and think up another way to get to the man he was obsessed with.

...

Ransack, and his uncle slowed to a walk when they came close to the hospital.

The child was trembling now, as the older man held him as steady as he could.

"Hey, sweetie, were here," he said gently, caressing the boy's head.

He froze, when he felt something warm and wet touch his skin. He pulled his hand, and his eyes widened and his hands shook wane he found blood on his finger tips. He pulled the kid back to face him, causing the child to yelp.

There...was a bullet lodged into the joint between the boy's neck and shoulder.

"Oh hell..." Ransack whispered.

"No..." the man said.

...

The nurse at the front desk, a pretty young lady named First Aid, nearly jumped out of her seat, when two men practically bolted into the hospital front. And her pretty blue eyes widened to astronomical proportions when she saw the child, with a broken arm and a bullet wound, bleeding out on the floor.

"Help! Please, get someone!" the older man gasped, holding the child out in his shaking hands, "Please, he needs it!"

First Aid didn't need to think twice. She called in their best medic, and some paramedics soon came in five minutes later, to retrieve the boy, holding gauze to his injury, making him shake, as he was taken out of his savior's arms.

_Please_, he thought, pleaded in his mind, _Please don't leave me...I don't...want to be...alone..._

_Don't Leave me alone._

...

Galvatron was holding a cup of coffee in his shaking hands, as he sat in the police station.

After getting a thorough, verbal beating from Slipstream, Sentinel caved, and now, a majority of the force was out looking for Lil' Megs.

Megatron was leaning back against the wall, fidgeting anxiously, as he waited, for anything: news, progress, a call, anything. His darling grandson was out there, and he had no idea how to get him, with Straxus holding him captive. Optimus was looking over files and reports, looking over his rounded glasses, down at the printed letters.

Nothing yet was reported about a little boy.

The phone rang. Optimus picked it up.

"Hello?" he said, "Yes, this is Optimus Prime. What can I do for you?"

There was a tense pause, Galvatron looking at his friend, with a strange and very grave seriousness, as he talked on the phone.

Optimus' blue eyes widened, his mouth opening slightly, "Oh God, no..." he hissed.

Galvatron and Megatron tensed.

"W-we'll be right down. Thank you," He hung up the phone, and then looked at the two men before him.

Galvatron stood up, looking straight at Optimus, his expression harsh. He knew, by Optimus' horrified expression that it was about his son.

"What's happened...to my baby?" he whispered.

...

AAAAAAAANNNDDD I'm just going to be evil and put a cliffhanger in.

Reviews are very much loved! :P


	25. Chapter 25: Verdict

So, how many died from the suspense? (Dodges daggers thrown at her) I'm just curious!

Disclaimer: I do no own Transformers, they belong to Hasbro. Nor do I own the universe, it belongs to Demyrie.

Anyway...READ ON!

...

Chapter 25: Verdict

Ransack and his uncle stayed in the hospital waiting room, the older man rocking back and forth, nervously.

"Easy there, Pops," Ransack said, trying to be comforting, without getting mushy about it. But the truth was he was as nervous as his uncle about this, fearing for the child's life.

That bullet wound was pretty close to one of the kid's main blood vessels. He was in the emergency room, getting looked at, to have the bullet taken out. No news about his condition yet.

Both jumped, when they heard a muffled shout from down the hall. And then, it got louder and closer, and they soon made out what was being said.

"...I'LL TEAR OUT HIS GUTS AN USE THEM FOR SHOELACES, RIGHT AFTER I TEAR OFF HIS LITTLE UNSATISFYING-!"

"Galvy?" Ransack said, to the young man with purple hair and wearing a black, leather jacket, and jeans with boots that was screaming.

"WAAAAAAAAGGHHH!" Galvatron yelled at the sudden interruption, jumping about three feet into the air, before he turned to glare at whoever had interrupted him.

And then he stared dumbfounded at the short man sitting in a chair, waving nervously at him.

"...Ransack?" he said.

"Hey a babe. Long time no see," Ransack purred, eyeing the man up and down, and licking his lips, "How ya been?"

Galvatron went cross-eyed and grumbled, "Apparently not long enough, if I have to see you this soon," to Optimus, who looked just as baffled.

"Feh," the man beside Ransack grumbled, "Trust me, once you get to know him, you never get rid of him forever."

Megatron perked up when he heard the man speak.

"And...you are?" Galvatron asked.

The older man smirked, "Name's Magmatron. I'm the one who found your son, and brought him here."

Galvatron's eyes widened, "You two found my Baby?"

Both men nodded. Next thing they knew, Ransack and Magmatron were pulled into a big old bear hug, as Galvatron shook gently.

Galvatron whispered, "Thank you. What can I do to repay you?"

"Oh yeah, if you ever want to repay me, well, I'll hand you a list," Ransack said, smirking suggestively.

SMACK!

"OW!"

"Don't push it pipsqueak," Galvatron snapped, as he pulled away, "I have a policy about sleeping with morons."

Magmatron smirked, "I think I like this guy."

"Shut up, Uncle Maggie."

Megatron stepped forwards, his hands clasped, as he went towards the two men. Magmatron looked up, and he froze when he saw Megatron, his eyes widening at the sight of him.

"Hello," Megatron said softly, voice sounding hoarse.

Magmatron stood up, making the chair screech.

"..." he opened his mouth, and said in the language both had grown up with, with pure brotherly affection: "Little Fighter."

Megatron smiled and said back in the same tongue with the same type of affection,: "Hello, Big fighter."

Galvatron looked between the two, before slapping a hand over his forehead.

"If those two went out also, then I quit." he muttered.

Megatron eyed his son warningly.

Magmatron smirked, "It's been a long time Megsy. What are you doing here?"

"To see my grandson," Megatron said, his smile gone, and his head bowed down slightly.

The older man stiffened, "Is he...the one we...?"

Megatron bit his lip and nodded.

"They're still trying to remove the bullet. And they're looking over his arm and trying to place the bones in correctly," he whispered. Then, his eyes flashed, "If I ever see Straxus again, it will only be too soon," he hissed to himself.

Magmatron placed a hand on Megatron's shoulder, "If the child is your family, then I have no doubt he'll survive," he smirked.

"Thanks Maggie."

Ransack cleared his throat, "You guys, uh...can sit and wait wit us if ya want."

Galvatron glared, "If you get any ideas, I will have Shockwave shoot you, runt."

"You're just crabby because you gave up getting anymore of dis!" Ransack smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

The taller man was not impressed, "Oh believe me, Ransack, it was a much needed improvement to my life."

"So, you dating anyone now? Cause I'm open!"

Magmatron glared at his nephew, "What happened to Quickslinger?"

Ransack blushed hard, and glared angrily at his uncle. But, before he could retort, one of the nurses came in.

She was panting, like she had run all the way down here.

"Boys, you better come down here, he'd becoming critical."

Galvatron bolted so fast, it would have made Blurr jealous of him. He ignored the shouts, asking him to slow down so that the others could catch up. He slammed the doors open to the observatory, and went to the window, panting. And then, it was like his entire world came to a halt.

For a moment, his entire mind and body was blank, with shock. He didn't feel the tears as they flowed at the sight before him.

Lying there, surrounded by doctors, blood spurting from his shoulders, and shaking, as the heart monitor beeped madly...was his baby. His child. The one thing left of his loving wife, Shadow Striker.

And there was nothing he could do. Nothing, except pray to whatever force there was in the universe to bring his baby home. He couldn't lose him, he couldn't handle it, then he'd have nothing left. Absolutely nothing left of her, and nothing left to keep him going for the rest of his life.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back and saw Optimus, who looked on the verge of his own tears.

"He'll make it..." he whispered, "He has to..."

Galvatron trembled, before he hissed, "If he dies..." he closed his eyes, "Then I go with him...and nothing will stop me..."

Optimus didn't say a word, just watched, and prayed with his friend that the boy made it.

...

_So dark. Cold. No warmth. Only darkness._

_"He's losing a lot of blood sir!"_

_Blood? Who was losing blood? Why? How? _

_"Keep applying pressure, we almost got the bullet out!"_

_A slight pain ran through him, yet he was motionless. Why was it so dark and cold, and yet, he could feel everything?_

_"Damn it, we're losing him!"_

_So dark...so very dark..._

_"My baby..."_

_A soft voice whispered to him. _

_"Oh my poor baby...I'm here now...my darling..."_

_He saw a small flicker in the distance. Like a star in the black skies of night time. And then, something he couldn't see, caressed his face, like a delicate finger tip. Like..._

_"M-Mommy?" he whispered._

_A figure appeared, glowing in bright light. The shape of a beautiful slim woman._

_"Mommy...I miss you..."_

_"I know..." she whispered, caressing her son's cheek, "I miss you too, my darling. And your father..."_

_"Where is Daddy?" he asked softly._

_The glowing figure looked off to the side. And then she slumped, and looked sad. _

_"Baby, I can't stay..." she said softly, "And I must send you home."_

_"But Mommy, I...I want you to stay..." he whimpered._

_"I never left..." she sighed, "I would never leave you or your father..." she whispered, "Never..."_

_"Th-then I'll stay with you!" he whimpered._

_"No!" she said firmly, kneeling before him, "Your father needs you, darling...without you...he has no life. You are his life."_

_He stared at her, his eyes filling his tears. He didn't want to admit it, but he knew she was right. His Daddy needed him there, like he always did. _

_"I love you, Mommy," he whimpered._

_He felt her arms wrap around him, and hold him close to her. _

_"I love you too. Both of you. So much..." she whispered._

_And then, as they hugged, his mother became a new beam of light...and he allowed himself to be engulfed in it..._

_..._

The monitor slowed down to a more even pace. The blood flow lessened, and the doctors and surgeons all blinked in shock, when the boy opened his eyes, which had tears in them.

"Easy kid..." a woman whispered, "You've had a rough time."

Lil' Megs looked around slowly, taking in deep breaths, feeling very, very sleepy. Then he looked over at the window, and then he smiled when he saw his Father, Grandfather and Uncle standing at the window. He saw his father close his eyes and a look of relief fill his face, as he waved to him slightly.

Lil' Megs sighed, closing his eyes and getting some much needed sleep, as the doctors worked.

...

For the next week, Lil' Megs stayed in the hospital, under constant guard by the police, and his father.

The twins visited him every chance they got, and sometimes jumped on him to give him a hug (Galvatron freaked out a lot when this happened).

He mostly slept though, because he was exhausted. Galvatron never left him, constantly watching him, and making sure no one entered without being checked over first.

One day though, Galvatron was reading a book, as his son slept peacefully beside him, when he heard a knock. He looked up, expecting Optimus or his father, maybe even Shockwave or Screamer (stubborn jerk won't admit he cares about Lil' Megs), but no. It was Cyclonus.

The two men stared at each other, Galvatron looking him straight in the eyes. They didn't speak for a moment, only the sound of the machines, keeping Lil' Megs stable, until he could leave. Cyclonus had a small box with small holes in it in his hand, but Galvatron made no comment.

Then, Cyclonus spoke, "Hey."

"Hey," Galvatron answered back.

The two men didn't break eye contact. Cyclonus placed the small box on the table beside the boy, before he stood in front of Galvatron, who just looked up at him, with a look of pure blankness.

"How are you doing so far?" Cyclonus whispered.

Galvatron looked at his son, before answering, "Well, other than being put through hell for a near whole week, I'm just peachy."

"Hmm. Still have that mouth I see," Cyclonus muttered.

"What do you want Cyclonus," Galvatron asked, quirking an eyebrow, "I mean, not that I'm ungrateful that you helped me through some of this ordeal, but last time I checked, you and I weren't exactly on good terms."

Cyclonus sighed, "I came to...apologize Galvatron."

Galvatron glared at him, "I'm not really in the forgiving mood today, thank you," he said, with a bite.

He lifted his book to put a wall in between them, but a hand grabbed it, and yanked it out of his hands, and threw it on to the table, before hands grabbed his shoulders.

"Why is it, that once you break up with someone, you never seem to want to get back with them?" Cyclonus asked.

Galvatron grit his teeth, "Look, here's how it works," he stood up, shoving Cyclonus' hands off, growling, "When I have a break up, I forget about that person as a lover, plain and simple, and from there on, they are either a good friend or my worst enemy."

"Oh, well gee, I can only imagine how Starscream became your enemy," Cyc grumbled.

"Shut up," Galvatron snapped, "Why do you always have to bring that up?"

"Why do you need to make this difficult?" Cyclonus snapped back in a whisper.

"I'm making it difficult? That's rich, from the guy who called me a whore, before he left me to cry my eyes out?" he hissed, "Some lover you are."

He kept himself from yelping, when he was pressed against the wall.

"Do you," Cyclonus growled, breathing heavily, "have any idea what it's like for me to know that that man I love, teases and slept with so many other man because it's his job? Do you have any notion of how hard it was for me to try not to pick a fight, because some jackass tried to touch what rightfully belonged to me?" he glared straight into Galvatron's eyes, "I have tolerated your line of work, because I knew you were mine, and I loved you with all my being. I wanted to give you whatever you desired, but you refused, because you didn't want me to bear the weight of your troubles? Well guess what Dancer of the Night," Cyclonus used Galvatron's stage name, causing the man's eyes to widen, "you failed, because I took some of the burden anyway, because I knew that you couldn't handle it all on your own, no matter how much you wanted to deny it," he pulled away, leaving Galvatron to standing there, staring at him, blinking in astonishment.

Cyclonus looked away, "I'm sorry to waste your time," he turned and walked away.

Galvatron stared after him, with wide eyes, and still stared, even after he left. There was a small shuffle sound, and he looked over to see his son was awake, and had reached for the box. Galvatron sighed, and walked over.

"I'll get it," he said gently.

Lil' Megs took the box with his good arm from his father, and attempted to open it himself, since his other arm was in a sling. His father turned away, knowing his son was capable of just opening the box himself, when he heard a small gasp. He turned around, and froze when he saw the box twitch.

Narrowing his eyes, Galvatron walked over and went to inspect the box, by giving it a hard flick to the side. There was a yelp from inside.

Lil' Megs gasped in excitement, while Galvy went pale with dread.

_No. Oh God no, please anything but that...,_ he pleaded.

Lil' Megs opened the box, and out popped a small, furry bundle.

"EEEEE!" Lil' Megs squealed, "A puppy!"

The puppy, a black and white mutt, panted, with that stupid grin on it's face that everyone-minus Galvatron-would adore. The puppy leaned over and licked the child's face.

"Daddy, look at 'im, he's so cute!" he giggled, picking up the fur ball and cuddling with it.

"Uh-huh..." Galvatron said flatly, "I'll be right back," he exited the room, leaving his son with the puppy.

As soon as the door closed, he turned to the officer at the door.

"Did you see which way the guy with the weird ear things went that stopped in?" he asked.

"He went down to the cafeteria," the officer said.

"Thank you," Galvatron snapped around and then yelled, "CYCLONUS! DAMN YOU TO HELL YOU PRETENTIOUS BUNNY HEAD!" he ran down the hall screaming this.

The officers just gave him a look, and then looked at each other with worry.

...

Any name suggestions for the puppy?

Review please!


	26. Chapter 26: Jealousy Leads to Pain

Yo, yo, yo! What is up in the house!

Here we go with numbah twenty-five!

Diclaimer: I don't own Transformers, they belong to Hasbro. Nor do I own the universe being use,d it belongs to Demyrie.

Now READ!

...

Chapter 26: Jealousy Leads to Pain

Starscream was at a club, drinking his third pint, and getting drunk. In a public place. Where a certain someone he knows works.

Now, normally, Starscream made sure that when he was drunk, it was at home, so no one, especially the press, saw him like this in public. But then again, Starscream hasn't been acting "normal" for a while now. Lately, he's been more insufferable than usual.

He slapped Skywarp just the other day for mentioning that stupid, goody-two-shoes officer that Megatron was with...what's his name? Onyx? O'brian? If didn't matter!

Starscream didn't realize someone had taken a seat beside him, until he saw the bartender, Darksky walk over with a whole bottle of bourbon.

"Here, Babe, you'll need it," she placed it in front of the man beside him.

"Feh..."

Starscream looked over and blinked in shock. Beside him was none other than Galvatron, only in black leather jeans, and boots on. He stared at the pierced navel, and the pierced cartilage of his ear and the left side of his nose. He looked miserable and angry.

"Fucking Bunny-head, gives my kid a fricking dog, and he knows I hate them, damn him to hell...damn him..." he was grumbling to himself.

"What's got your knickers in a knot?" Starscream hissed.

Galvatron snapped and glared at him, "Oh, it's you... the almighty screaming one."

"Boy, aren't we in a pleasant mood tonight," Starscream sneered, with a slight slur.

"Yeah, well you're in a foul mood all the time," Galvy slurred back, "Mostly because of my Dad."

"Oh shut up, you drunk idiot."

"Hypocrite."

Galvatron took a large swig of the bourbon.

"So, get any good lays, lately Screamer?" he mumbled.

"Hmm, neh. No, not lately. You?" Starscream asked.

"Not since the break-up," Galvatron answered.

The seeker blew air past his lips, before putting his head on Galvy's shoulder. Both men have gone a while without getting laid. The Seeker was more irritated about it, while Galvatron was just plain, angry and more vicious towards people who brought it up.

Then, as the two sat there, drunk, a thought sneaked into Screamer's head.

Starscream hissed, "Your fucking Daddy hasn't taken me to bed lately. But that's okay," he snuggled against the shoulder, "Maybe you could replace him for a while, until he gets tired of that cop," he held Galvatron's arm, "After all, you're single again..."

Galvatron stiffened, his eye twitching. He hasn't gone to bed with Screamer since college. They were a couple for like a few weeks, before it ended, because Galvatron abhorred his arrogant personality, and he had met his wife a few days after the break up.

"What are you implying? That I become your fuck-buddy until my Dad breaks it off with Paxy?" Galvatron asked.

Starscream had a thoughtful look for a moment, then he smirked, "Yeah. And just think of it as a way to get back at Cyclonus."

Galvatron looked at the Seeker leaning against him. He may be drunk, but his mind wasn't completely blank of any common thought either. He may not like Starscream, but the man was very attractive, with his sharp and pale features, but he didn't want to deal with that mouth. But, the idea of getting back at Cyclonus...

"You do realize that my Dad may never leave Orion, Star," he said, using the nickname on him, "Then what will ya do when you get tired a' me?"

"He will," Starscream said firmly, "He will. I know he will. Now," he turned Galvatron around, and caressed his cheek, "Do we have an arrangement?"

Galvatron had a thoughtful look, and looked off somewhere past Starscream.

And he stopped, when he saw Cyclonus walk in through the doors. His eyes widened slightly when he saw him. With the last person he ever though he'd be with.

That person was Optimus.

And it got worse when his father came in with Orion Pax, who had his arm around him.

Starscream followed Galvatron's gaze, and stiffened when he saw Megatron with Orion Pax, both looking around the club, like they needed to find something.

Or someone.

Both men stared at their former lovers, with resentment.

Then, Galvatron smirked, before he grabbed the back of Starscream's head and kissed him harshly, making him gasp, before chuckling into the kiss, and reached up to caress Galvatron's face.

Cyclonus stiffened at the sight before him, while Megatron blinked in bewilderment.

"Oh no..." Optimus said.

When the two pulled away, Galvatron gave his signature suggestive smirk, before he leaned in and kissed at the pale throat.

But he stopped, when he heard the outraged roar, and turned, with Starscream to look. Cyclonus had dark, stormy look, that he only used when he was about to murder someone. Galvatron had seen it plenty of times, when Cyc had to go out and do his job for D-con Industry.

Next thing he knew, Starscream was yanked out of the chair by his shirt collar, and sent flying into Optimus, who had followed to make sure Cyc actually didn't murder anyone.

"So. You decided to like and forgive Starscream, who you haven't slept with in over seven years, but your still pissed with me after a week?" Cyclonus snapped, slamming his hands on to the counter behind Galvatron, cornering him.

Galvatron snarled, "I still don't like him, but seeing as you are unavailable, I thought I'd go for him. He was willing to, after all, since my Dad's busy spreading his legs out for Paxy," he shrugged, despite the look Starscream gave Megatron, and Orion's slight glare at him.

Optimus glared also.

"You know what Galvatron?" Cyclonus pulled away, "Go ahead and fuck everyone, I don't care anymore," he didn't stop glaring, "You obviously have no respect for commitment," this made Galvatron's eyes widen, "and you have obviously moved on already."

Cyc turned, ready to leave, unable to look at Galvatron.

"Like you're any better," Galvatron whispered.

Cyclonus froze.

"Commitment?" Galvatron stood up, taking in shaky breaths, "Don't even get me started on how many men I missed out on because of you. You know why?" he trudged over, ignoring the looks from everyone in the bar, "Because I thought maybe, I could make this one work out," he laughed a little nastily, "I am such an idiot. Besides, you've moved on too, with Oppy."

He shoved past Cyclonus, before he could speak, passing Optimus, and his father, grabbed his jacket off the hook, and left the club, without a second thought.

When the door slammed, Megatron snapped his head in Cyc's direction, glaring.

"I believe the plan was to come here so you can try to get him back. Not to further is depression," Megatron growled.

Cyclonus narrowed his eyes at his employer, "He started it."

"I DON'T CARE WHO STARTED IT, AS LONG SOMEONE FINISHES IT!" Orion roared, "God this has been going on for HOW long now?"

Optimus sighed, still holding the drunk Starscream, and he shook his head, when the three men got into a fight.

...

Galvatron stopped at a street corner, taking out his pack of cigarettes and lighter. He put the cigarette to his lips, and snapped the lighter on.

He froze though, stopping as a dark figure headed towards him. When it came to situations like that, Galvatron usually would be on his guard immediately. But instead, he just rolled his eyes, and put his cigarettes, and lighter away. He glared in warning when the figure stopped in front of him.

"Hello there beautiful," he purred, and Galvatron felt chills go up his back.

"Go away, buddy, I'm not in the mood," he grumbled.

The figure snickered, "Really. You look so lonely though. Why don't you come home with me?"

"What part of 'not in the mood', don't you get, pal?" he snapped, "I'm tired, I'm drunk and I do NOT want to get laid with anyone, got it?"

He expected the man to back off, but instead, he heard a chuckle from the man.

"How's that little boy of yours? Did my bullet hit anything important?" he purred, "No? Well that's a shame, I might have gotten rid of a heavy burden for you."

Brown eyes widened, and looked at the man in front of him. The man removed his hat, revealing to be an old man, with dark skin. His brown eyes were dark, and seemed to strip him down, as they looked him over. He kept himself from vomiting when the man licked his lips to him.

"You..." he clenched his hand into a fist, "You no good, son of a bitch!"

His fist went flying, aiming straight for that smug face. Only to have the man catch it, and squeeze.

"Straxus actually," he purred, "And you must be Megatron's son, yes?" he looked Galvatron over, again, "Galvatron, isn't it?"

Galvatron yelled, as Straxus squeezed harder, bringing him to his knees.

"Yes..." Straxus purred, "So pretty on your knees, aren't you?"

Galvatron yelled, and delivered a punch straight to Straxus' gut. Straxus grunted, and let go. Galvatron stood up, turning to run.

Only for Straxus to grab him by the jacket and yank him back, placing a hand on his throat, and holding a knife to his neck.

"Now, now, now we don't want to make a scene now do we?" Straxus purred into his ear.

The dancer shook, as Straxus dragged him into a nearby alleyway. He didn't struggle. What Straxus took for submissive fear, was actually Galvy just patiently waiting for the right moment.

"Now then..." Straxus whispered, before he shoved Galvatron forwards.

Galvatron released a snap kick, right to Straxus' face, with a roar. Straxus yelled, and grabbed his chin, as Galvatron made a run for it. He grabbed the man's braid, and tried to yank him back.

"RAGH! Let go of me you sick, twisted pervert!" he yelled, trying to get himself free, and he pulled as hard as he could out of Straxus' grasp.

"Your son will never be safe Galvatron," Straxus hissed, "As long as I am out there, then he will never be safe from my clutches. And when I have him again..."

SNAP!

"YAAAAGH!" Galvatron fell forwards, hitting his head harshly on the concrete and suddenly his head-outside and inside-felt...lighter as he fell on to his stomach.

He felt pain in the back of his head. Suddenly, he felt a hand grab him by the back of his neck.

"Get off me!" he roared, "OFF!"

"Hmm. No, I don't think so. I rather enjoy having you beneath me. It's where your father should have been years ago," Straxus sneered, before throwing something that landed in front of Galvatron.

Galvy stared. It was his...braid. The braid he always made from his long hair... Tears began to stream down his eyes and then he yelped, as something injected into his neck.

"Ah..." his mind became muddled, and his eyes rolled back, and suddenly, his muscles became still...like he was paralyzed almost.

"Now..." he gasped, when a hand went down his back, and he whimpered in fear, when that hand groped him, "I shall enjoy you to the fullest, since I couldn't have your father..."

"Nuh...no...please..." he coughed, as whatever was put inside him began to take effect.

"You refused to come with me quietly, therefore..." he caressed the back of Galvatron's neck, "I must punish you for such incompetence."

That's when there was a click. Straxus stiffened and felt the cold barrel of a gun being pressed to his head.

"You have five seconds to get off him, and make a run for it," he a voice hissed.

Straxus looked back, and couldn't make out who it was pointing the gun at him, and then he stood up and backed away, "I was only..."

"Three. Two..."

Straxus bolted.

Galvatron coughed, and began gasping, coughing. He looked up, and then he felt himself being helped up.

"Galvy..." the man whispered, holding him in place, and helping him stand.

With a choked sob, he whispered, "Shockwave...oh thank you, dear God..."

Shockwave helped Galvatron, as they moved, loose strands of the Galvatron's now torn, short hair coming over the man's face. He's never seen Galvatron like this, like he wasn't in any control of his body at all. Galvatron suddenly coughed and hacked. Shockwave let him bend over, and the man threw up.

"He..." Galvatron heaved again, "he...tried to...almost..."

"I know, babe," Shockwave whispered, "I know..."

He stared, and had to keep himself from throwing up also, when he saw blood on the ground.

...

Cyclonus was fuming, as he threw back his third shot of vodka. Megatron was sitting between him and Orion, while Optimus had taken Starscream home, after Megatron had given him the address to the Seeker's home.

All three men were angry after the loud argument, and it took about three men to keep them from breaking each other's necks. Megatron took Orion's hand, to calm him, and he felt Pax relax a little when their skin touched. He kissed Pax's shoulder, before leaning against him.

"Maybe I should date Optimus, just to spite him," Cyclonus growled.

"If you do that, I will have Shockwave murder you," Megatron hissed.

"Right after I kick your ass into the Middle East," Orion added, before taking a drink of some of the beer he had ordered.

The door to the club slammed opened, and everyone heard the sound of hacking. There were a few gasps.

"Help, someone call the hospital, quick!"

Megatron turned at the voice, and his face went pale, and he almost threw up himself.

Shockwave was helping his son, who had blood and vomit staining his jacket, and his lips, and was gasping helplessly.

"Galvy..." he ran from his chair and went over.

Orion and Cyclonus turned to look at the commotion. Darksky ran from behind the counter, picking up a chair on her way, and placing it down behind Galvatron, as he was sat down.

Galvatron coughed, and hacked up more blood, gasping and giving a sob.

"Darksky, call a hospital..." Shockwave whispered, pushing some of the hair from Galvy's sweating face.

"I'm on it, Wave," she ran back behind the counter.

Cyclonus sprinted over, shoving Shockwave aside. The blonde grunted, in both annoyance and from the impact of hitting the wall.

"What happened?" Megatron whispered, "What the hell happened?"

"Give him room," Cyclonus snapped, wiping some of the blood from Galvy's lips, as he gasped.

Orion placed a hand on Megatron's shoulder and tugged him back gently.

"Let me..." he whispered.

Megatron pulled away, but stayed close, hovering. Orion took Galvatron's face in his hands and made him face him, trying to make sure he was calm. The young man whimpered in pain, with tears sliding down.

"Galvy. Can you tell me what happened?" he said, going into his professional mode, "It's okay to tell us. Come on, you're safe now."

Galvatron looked at Orion for a moment, and then jerked with a cough. After a moment, he looked back at Orion, with tear filled eyes, as his newly shortened hair fell over him.

"St-Str-Stra..." he trembled in pain.

Megatron tensed, as Galvatron took a deep breath of air, and then answered, in a soft whisper, that sent chills down everyone's backs.

"...Straxus..." he closed his eyes, and his head lolled back, as he lost consciousness.

...

Oooooooh! Cliff hanger!

Review!


	27. Chapter 27: Comfort

I am sorry to keep you all waiting.

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, it belongs to Hasbro. Nor do I own the universe being used, I belongs to Demyrie.

Now read, or I send Grimlock after you!

...

Chapter 27: Comfort

Galvatron had been identified with a concussion three days after being in the hospital. He had a bandage around his hand, and whoever went to visit him, found him fast asleep, or drugged with morphine, due to his headaches.

His son was staying with Karmen and the twins, until his father got better, since he was released three days before his father got hurt. He still had a sling for his broken arm, and Karmen made sure the twins weren't rough with him.

As for Megatron, he was a wreck. The moment Galvatron had let slip who had done this to him, he lost it when Orion took him home.

It was so bad, that Orion had to come up with a viable excuse to the neighbors, as to why there was so much racket from the apartment.

Now, he was at his computer, looking up any and every piece of information he could find on Straxus, after ordering Soundwave to search through the entire web to see what he could find. Heaving a sigh, in his button up white shirt and black boxers, so far, what his Communications Officer had sent him, was mostly worthless, except for the list of enemies Straxus had made over the years here in old Detroit. But nothing, absolutely nothing on his location. Megatron reached up and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

And nearly jumped out of his seat, when hands landed on his shoulders. He snapped around, and then relaxed, when he saw it was Orion, in a red wife-beater and dark blue boxers,, and those pale hands began rubbing gently at the knots in his shoulders.

Orion rested his chin on Megatron's head.

"Babe, get off the damn computer. You've been on it for a near week, and it's starting to scare me," Pax whispered.

"No," Megatron hissed, "No, I need to keep looking. I gotta know where Straxus might be located," he turned and looked up at Pax, "My son and grandson are at risk here, Orion."

Pax sighed, "I know. But," he caressed Megatron's cheek, "you're starting to get obsessed with this."

The man spun himself around in his chair, causing Orion to pull his hands away.

"I am not obsessed with Straxus," Megatron snapped.

"I never said it was him you were obsessed with," Orion said, trying to calm his lover down.

Grey eyes narrowed, "You were implying it. I just want to do what I can to protect my family, Pax."

"And I'm saying," Orion leaned forwards, leaning on the arms of the chair, "that you should let the police handle this. I already convinced my brother to have half the force to get to the bottom of this. And they are currently guarding where your son is healing and where your grandson is staying, until we find him," he cupped Megatron's cheek, "Babe, please, you're going to just give yourself a headache with all this unnecessary stress."

"...Unnecessary stress?" Megatron's mouth became a thin line, "You're saying I shouldn't worry about Straxus sneaking into the houses of my family, or my own home, to try and steal us away for lord knows what?"

Orion winced when Megatron yelled at him, before he snapped back, "No. I am saying that you are getting too deep into this and that you should try to let go!"

"Let go?" Megatron stood up, "After what that monster did to me? If I recall what Optimus told me, you nearly murdered him when you found out!"

Pax snarled, "For the love of...Yes, I know what Straxus did to you was wrong and disgusting, but it happened thirty something years ago!"

"So you're saying that what happened years ago means nothing?" Megatron snarled, "That what happened to me was just something I could easily forget and leave alone for the rest of my life?"

"In the name of all things holy...STOP TWISTING MY WORDS!" Pax roared into Megatron's face.

"Then why, why are you telling me to let go of something, that scarred me?" Megatron panted.

Orion shook with pent up rage, "Why do you have to make it so difficult to do so? Why can't you let it go, Megsy? By clinging on, it just shows..."

"I want that bastard to suffer!" Megatron yelled, "I want him dead. Maybe before he attempted to harm my family, I might have been able to! What do you want me to do? Forgive him?"

"I am NOT asking you to forgive him, I'm just trying to..." Pax couldn't grasp the words, before he threw back his head and yelled in frustration. Then, after he panted for a moment, he threw his hands in the air in exasperation, "Forget it," he turned and headed for the kitchen.

"Why? Because you're starting to side with Straxus in this matter?" Megatron snapped.

That did it. Orion snapped around, and then slammed Megatron against the wall, knocking the wind out of him. Those grey eyes widened at the sudden movement, and stared at Orion shaking slightly in his grip.

"Don't. Ever. Say. That," he squeezed Megatron's shoulders with bruising pressure, his voice barely above a whisper, "If it didn't go against my morals as a police officer, I would've slit his fucking throat, when I found out," he shook pressing his forehead against his lover's.

Both men shook against each other, panting from their fight. Their lips brushed, trembling gently.

Neither knew who made the first move. All that they knew was that the moment their lips met, any anger that filled them, evaporated. A calloused hand caressed Pax's pale cheek, before the other wrapped around his waist, and pulled him close to press up to Megatron.

Pax hissed, when their kiss broke, and Megatron pulled off his shirt. He threw it to the floor, placing an arm around his lover's neck, keeping him in place, as they kissed deeply, his other hand reached down to tug the boxers down the smooth, tan legs.

He was stopped though, when Megatron grabbed his wrist, still shaking. He broke the kiss, and the two men looked at each other. Megatron caressed Orion's face, before leaning in and kissing Orion's neck, nibbling gently, as he ran his lips over the pale flesh. Pax kissed at his lover's temple.

"Babe..." the pale man whispered.

Pax grunted, when he landed on his back, with Megatron on top of him, straddling his hips, and running his hands down Pax's chest, reveling in the feeling of his muscular abdomen and how firm it was. Orion just pulled him down and kissed him again, before he could go any further.

"Orion..." he gasped, before he was flipped over, and pinned beneath Orion's body.

Pax pecked at the soft throat, before pulling the boxers off completely. He took a moment, and caressed Megatron's face.

"I love you..." he whispered softly, "I'm sorry..."

Megatron reached up and took the hand caressing his face, in his. He didn't say anything, but Orion could see it in his eyes. He kissed him more gently than the last ones. Pax pulled away for a moment. His lover watched him, waiting.

And soon the wait was over, as Orion bared himself to the world. He climbed on top of his love, and readied himself.

Pax kissed him before penetrating into the warmth that rightfully belonged to him. He felt Megatron arch up into him, their bodies pressed very close together.

"Orion...!"

He kissed the warm throat, spreading the legs wrapped around his waist as wide as he could, before he moved. He kissed the soft lips, before getting up on his knees, and having Megatron in his lap, in a sitting position. Wide grey eyes looked straight into his smiling blue eyes.

"Hello, love..." he whispered, before resting his head against his partner's shoulder, pulling some of the button down away to reveal the warm skin, "...my love..." He heard a soft moan, as he moved within him, "My precious, beautiful love..." his pressed his fingers into Megatron's back, holding him possessively, "...he'll never hurt you again...I'll destroy him before that happens..." he promised, and felt the arms around his neck squeeze him closer, as they reached closer to their climax, "...I won't let anything or anyone hurt you..."

Orion was kissed, and he gladly went silent, caressing his lover's cheek gently. And both came with shudders, their bodies arching, their lips meeting in kisses.

Once the shudders died away, Orion shakily, laid his lover down, with him on top of him, resting against him. He felt his gasping, as he pulled out, and then turned over and off him on to his back. Megatron turned over also, pressing himself against Orion's side.

After a few minutes, Megatron spoke, in a tired, hoarse voice, "The next time, we get into an argument, make sure it's in the bedroom."

Despite how tired he was, Orion laughed loudly.

After a moment he ended his laughter with a content sigh, "I love you," he said, kissed Megatron's forehead.

Megatron wrapped an around Orion's neck, and rested his head on his shoulder, "I love you too..."

...

Galvatron woke up, with a groan and another headache.

"Oh man..." he whined, "Fucking concussions..."

He reached up and rubbed the bridge of his nose, before he realized two things: one, something was wrapped around his hand and two, whatever it was, was pretty warm. He looked over, and blinked when he saw someone was holding it in both their hands, and that person was asleep, their head resting on the bed.

It was Cyclonus.

He looked pale, liked he hasn't slept in months.

Too tired and in too much pain to be shocked, Galvatron pulled his hand away, and then reached up to play with Cyclonus' hair gently. He woke up with a start, and then blinked, as he looked around frantically. And when his eyes fell on Galvatron, he had a look the twenty-eight year rarely saw: he looked nervous, and a little scared.

"Galvy..." he started.

Galvatron just looked at him, tired, his hand falling limp to his side, as he lied there.

"My head hurts," Galvatron stated.

Cyclonus bit his lip, "Doctor said it would," he looked away, "They're planning to run some tests later to see if you're better yet."

"Cyc..." he started.

"Lil' Megs is with Karmen and the twins until you're better," Cyclonus added, "You were asleep most of the time when the others tried to come and visit you."

"Cyc..." Galvatron tried to say something, but was cut off again.

"Even Shockwave almost threw a fit at the company when Starscream made a snide remark. Good thing my cousin can run so fast," Cyclonus added.

"Cyclonus," Galvatron snapped, losing his patience.

He went quiet. He still didn't look at him though, and was looking off into space at something.

"...what are you doing here, Cyclonus? I thought you hated my guts," Galvatron sighed.

That made him turn around and look at him, his brown eyes wide. He was silent, and Galvy mistook his shock for denial.

"It's okay, Cyc. plenty of my Ex's hated me after break ups. It's something I've grown accustomed to," Galvatron said softly, "I mean, why wouldn't they? I'm just a good lay for a majority of the men and women I meet."

He didn't see Cyclonus' hand grip the sheets of the hospital bed.

"Besides, I got myself into this mess, for getting myself drunk," Galvatron grumbled.

Cyclonus growled something to himself, but Galvatron didn't hear it.

"Besides. You have Optimus now, and I'm happy for you," Galvatron said softly, "Though it kind of surprised me."

"I'm not with Optimus. Hell, I barely know the man!" Cyclonus looked at him, with a shocked expression, "I was coming there with him, you Dad and Pax to see if I could get you back, and then next thing I know I see you playing tonsil tennis with Starscream, of all people!" He stood up, and throwing his hands in the air, "Oh how do I say this?..." he began pacing, much to Galvatron's bewildered expression.

Cyclonus sat back down, placing his hands in his face, before he sighed softly.

Then, he looked up, and straight at Galvatron, "I miss you. Though I think it's an understatement but it's the best I can come up with to how I felt after we broke up."

Galvatron tilted his head, and winced. His stubbornness seemed to dwindle into nothing.

"I missed you too," he croaked out, and he smirked at Cyc's dumbfounded look, "I just didn't want to admit it, because I'm stubborn. Comes from my Dad's side unfortunately."

Cyclonus blinked for a moment, before he sighed again, and smiled. Galvy reached out and took Cyc's hand, and tugged him forwards, until he was resting his head against Galvy's shoulder.

"What do you say?" Cyclonus whispered, "Do you want to try this again?"

Galvatron quirked an eyebrow, "First, isn't there a question you should ask me?"

The two men looked at each other, for a moment.

"...are you certain?" Cyc asked him softly.

"Cyclonus, I may have a concussion, but I've been spending most of my time sleeping and thinking, and I want you to ask me again," Galvatron whispered, caressing Cyclonus' head, smiling.

The man reached into his pocket, where he had kept the ring with him since the break up. He didn't know why, but he kept it with him because he thought it brought him good luck, or maybe it made him hope that they could get back together.

He took the man in the hospital bed's hand, caressing it.

"Galvatron Silver," he whispered, and Galvatron watched him, with a small smile, "Will...will you marry me...?"

Galvatron closed his eyes before he answered, "Yes..."

Cyclonus placed the silver ring, with engraved leaves on it, on Galvatron's ring finger, and kissed it gently. They didn't hear the soft sniffling from the door.

"This is a Kodak moment."

Both men looked over and blushed, when they saw Slipstream and Shockwave standing there. Slip was smiling, with tears sliding down his cheeks, and Shockwave had a rare, smile on his face, as he handed Slipstream his handkerchief.

Galvatron rolled his eyes, before he was kissed on the lips gently. Slipstream blew her nose, and began sobbing tears of joy, and leaning against Shockwave, who tolerated it.

"Now, to get Soundwave to propose," he muttered.

...

YAY! Cyc and Galvy are getting Married!

Review please!


	28. Chapter 28: Does it Ever End?

Now for Chapter 28!

And for those who have not read: GRIMLOOCK SICK 'EM!

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, it belongs to Hasbro, nor d I own the universe being used, it belongs to Demyrie.

Proceed.

...

Chapter 28: Does it Ever End?

Straxus spat up the chewing tobacco on the floor, with disgust. He had been close.

He had been so CLOSE!

Why? Why is it that every time he tried to sleep with someone, some bitch has to get in the way, and stop him from having his fun! He kicked an old can into the brick wall snarling to himself, and roared angrily. He grabbed a bottle of whiskey that he made, and took a deep, scalding drink.

"I'll get them. I'll get those whores, if it's the last thing I do, and fuck them as their screams echo through dis warehouse, and make them watch as I destroy everything they love before them," he swirled some of his whiskey a bit, before smirking, "Starting with sweet little Orion's baby boy," he purred, turning to the newspaper articles he had collected over the past weeks, with articles on Optimus Prime.

He smirked, concocting a plan within his brain.

"It'll be a perfect start to getting them back into my clutches," he stabbed the picture with a knife, talking to himself.

If he was able to get Optimus Prime of the DPD into his clutches, then it would lure his prey into a trap.

He smirked. Oh yes.

His revenge would be fullfilled.

...

Galvatron was finally deemed better enough to head home about two days ago.

He was told to take it easy, and to take his medication every twelve hours for a week.

But the moment he walked through the door to his apartment, the THING came running at him, floppy ears flying and happy barks, followed by his son. Galvatron slammed the door shut and worked his away around the bundle of happy fur, hissing at it like a cat.

"Demon dog," he whispered, before he was greeted with the sight of his son running towards him.

"Daddy!" he hugged him around the middle, with his good arm, as his father caressed his hair, "I'm so happy you're home."

Galvatron looked around the house for a moment, blinking. This was different from the white blankness of the Hospital walls, everything a neutral all around him. He was now surrounded by dark reds, and browns, and warm colors. Then, he looked down at his son and smiled.

"Me too, babe. Me too," he sighed.

...

Optimus sighed, as he thought over the recent events in his mind.

Sentinel was pissed that half the force was more focused on bagging this one guy, instead of focusing on the murders.

But for the Third Prime of the DPD, it felt personal for him, because this man had attempted to assault one of his best friends, who was also an ex of his.

He and Galvatron had once been a couple. It all started after Slipstream had spike their drinks, so they could get laid, since she believed they were both virgins. She was right about Optimus, but she didn't know that Galvatron already slept around with others.

There was a spark that had lit between them that night. It was bright and the two had begun dating.

And then, things got downhill in Twelfth grade, so Optimus broke it off. Since then, the two have been the best of friends.

But to think that someone would ever...it just caused his blood to boil, as he tried to think of what they were missing. He didn't want to push Lil' Megs, cause the poor thing was traumatized enough, and the two men who had gotten the child out of there, didn't know which warehouse it was either.

There was a knock on his door. He looked up, and saw a cop come in in his full uniform.

"Mr. Optimus Prime?" he said.

"Yes. I am. Can I help you with something?" he asked, standing up.

The cop smiled, "There is as a matter of fact..."

It happened in a blur.

One minute, he was standing ready to greet the cop, next thing he knew, volts of electricity ran through his body, and sent him to the floor, knocking him unconscious, as he fell to the floor with a grunt. He had spasms running through his body, and he shook, as he looked up at the cop, who removed his cap, and smirked down at him.

"Comfortable?" he hissed down to the Prime.

"Ah...Jesus...what...?" next thing he knew, he was kicked in the face, and everything went black.

...

It still amazed Straxus how gullible some police officers were.

He came out of Optimus' office, carrying him on his shoulders, as he had to do was say he had dropped unconscious and was being taken to med. bay. He had to keep himself from smirking, as he headed towards his old truck, and placed his catch inside.

He took a moment to look the Prime over, and he had to keep himself from losing his focus. Such a nice, strong looking body.

"I might just keep you, cop. After all, I wouldn't want my whores to get lonely, now would I? And it will be a sweet victory, knowing I broke the son of Orion Pax to become a whimpering slave," he purred, as he went to the driver's seat.

...

Ultra Magnus entered the med. bay. The moment he had heard his son had collapsed, he went straight there.

But when he got there, all he saw was Ratchet snapping at his latest patient, Bumblebee.

He looked around in confusion.

"Ratchet, where's Optimus?" Ultra asked.

"Haven't seen him since yesterday," Ratchet grumbled, "Probably in his office."

"But I was informed he was placed in the med. bay," Magnus answered.

Ratchet stared at him, "No one brought him in, if that's what you're wondering."

Magnus narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "Hmmm."

...

Galvatron tapped his fingers against the table of the counter of the diner. He kept checking the time.

Five minutes passed the meeting time.

"Come on Oppy, where are you?" he hissed.

He had called Optimus earlier and had asked him to meet him at their favorite diner, to tell him the news. He played with the ring on his finger, and smiled softly.

His smiled disappeared. Then, he picked up his cell phone and dialed a number on it.

"Pax might know where he is," he muttered.

...

Orion moaned in annoyance, when he heard his cell phone go off. He looked up from the mass of gasping man beneath him, and picked up the phone in annoyance, eyes narrowed, as he answered.

"What?" he snapped, moving particularly deep into Megatron who tensed, and arched with a soft wail.

_"Hey Paxy. Is Optimus there with you?"_ Galvatron asked.

Orion eyed Megatron who arched and mewled, before he covered his mouth to quiet him.

"Ah, no, why?" Pax shivered when he felt a warm tongue lap at his fingers.

_"He was supposed to meet me at a diner tonight, so we can talk for a bit, but he hasn't shown up,"_ Galvatron explained, _"Do you know where he is?"_

"Ah...EEEYAAAHEH!" Pax went bolt straight when talented fingers grabbed one of his nipples and twisted it gently.

_"...what was that?"_ Galvatron asked.

"Ah, nothing...ooh...n-nothing to...you evil, sexy little...Nnngh! Dammit, nothing Galvatron!" he yelled, moving roughly, as Megatron smirked.

He heard a shudder from the other end, _"Now I'm sorry I asked. Well, if he calls, tell him that he'd better get his little officer butt here, or I swear..."_

Orion gritted his teeth, as he felt himself reach his peak, with roar.

After a moment, panting as he recovered, and giving an annoyed glare to his partner, he could almost see the horrified expression on Galvy's face right now.

"Ah...Galvy, uh..."

_"Don't. I just...no. I don't wanna know. I'll just call and see if I can reach him,"_ he heard another shudder, before Galvatron hung up.

After a few moments, Orion snapped the phone shut and slammed it on the night stand, before grabbing his lover's wrists and pinning them down.

"You, sir, you are an evil incubus, you understand? An evil sexy incubus," he growled, before Megatron smirked, and leaned up to kiss him.

"And I'm not scared to admit it," he purred, before pulling his lover down on top of him, "And you are not done with me yet."

"Truer words..." Pax allowed himself to be swept up in his lover's kisses.

...

The first thing to hit Optimus, was an ache from his spine to his head, as he found himself on a hard, cold surface.

"Oh..." he groaned, reaching up to rub at his sore forehead.

For some strange reason though, he couldn't. His hand stopped in mid air as he reached up.

He opened his eyes. When they adjusted he stared at what was clamped tight around his wrist. On his hand was a black iron chain on it. He followed it to a bolt in the wall, and he froze, as he stared at it.

Then he groaned, "...shit."

"I hope you're comfortable, Mr. Optimus Prime."

He gasped, as hand turned him over on to his back...which he realized his upper body was naked, and that he was only wearing his jeans. He trembled, and shook as he stared up at the man above him.

"Who the hell are you?" he spat, his mind still a bit muddled after being hit with the taser.

"Well, as your father and his slut like to call me, a heartless bastard. As your little dancing whore called me," Optimus' eyes widened, "an insensitive prick. But my real name is, Straxus. What can I do for you, you beautiful creature from heaven?"

Optimus spat at his boot, "Go to hell and stay there, you son of a bitch..."

"Hmm, I've been there, and it's quite lovely, you should go there sometime," Straxus cackled, before he knelt down in front of Optimus, "But now, to business," he grabbed Optimus' chin and made him look straight at him, "You see little Prime, your father has something I desperately want. I mean once you get a taste of the forbidden fruit, you can't let it go, as you may well know," Optimus didn't like the way Straxus was looking at him, "But, after the incident with the child, and my failure in fucking that little dancer, I had to make new arrangements," he leaned in, leering, "I'm going to use you as bait. But not before I make an example of you."

Prime growled, and tried to pull away, but lips clamped over his mouth, giving him no room to bite the offending appendage moving within in mouth. Once it broke, Optimus pushed hims away, and backed away from the silver mech, with wide, frightened eyes.

"Oh, you tasted delicious. Oh don't worry, I'll start playing with you once I get my other two whores. But not before I break you in front of your own father, before I kill him," Straxus threw back his head, and laughed, as he stood up and left Optimus alone.

Optimus glared after him, before spitting the nasty flavor from his lips.

...

Galvatron as worried, when he got home, playing with his short hair (he had to use gel now to keep it slick and stuck to his head).

So far, he's called everyone, and no one's seen Optimus. It was very unlike his friend to just disappear like that. Ultra Magnus told him about the early med bay mistake. Where would Optimus be taken, if not to Ratchet to identify what happened?

Curious. Very curious, and suspicious.

That's when he saw the not on his door. Blinking to make sure he wasn't seeing things, he picked up the note, opened it and read the letter.

He expression once of curiosity, was replaced by pale-faced horror.

_Pretty Dancer,_

_Guess who has your precious Prime, locked away_

_and never to be seen again? _

_Straxus_

Shaking, Galvatron let the note fall to the floor, putting a hand over his mouth, as he took in shaky breaths. Then, he screamed into his hands.

"Will you ever leave us alone you goddamn bastard?" he hissed, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Then he ran into the kitchen, grabbed the phone and dialed the police station.

Straxus had him. Straxus had Optimus.

...

Poor Oppy!

Review please.


	29. Chapter 29: The Call

Here's twenty nine for you all.

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, they belong to Hasbro, nor do I own the universe being used, it belongs to Demyrie.

Read please! ^_^

...

Chapter 29: The Call

Orion Pax felt a chill run up his back when the phone rang beside him. His eyes snapped opened, and then he turned over, away from the warm body beside him, with a pained groan, to grab his cell phone.

"Hello?" he yawned, feeling small hickies on his pale throat.

_"Hello, rich cop."_

Pax stiffened, "What the..."

_"Oh, I'm sorry, did I interrupt a session? So sorry," _the voice cackled at the other end.

Orion's eyes widened, his teeth grit together, to keep himself from yelling.

"Straxus..." he hissed.

_"Miss me?" _Straxus purred from the other side.

Pax looked back at Megatron, "What the hell do you want, you monster? You've already caused enough damage."

Straxus laughed again, _"Didn't you hear the news, about wittle Optimus?"_

The man's jaw dropped slightly, "What have you done..." he clutched the bed sheets, "What the hell have you done?" he hissed angrily.

_"I just have your little baby boy here with me, and let me tell you, it's hard not to lay my hands on him," _Straxus purred, _"He looks so pretty in chains..."_

"Straxus! You goddamn...where is he? Where is my son?" he growled, standing up, causing Megatron to wake up with a start from the sudden movement, "If you have laid a single finger on him..."

_"Now, Orion, show a little etiquette, we are on the phone and anyone could be monitoring you,"_ Straxus snickered, _"Like say...Prometheus Black? You and him share quite a history."_

Orion trembled harshly. He and Prometheus had been life-long enemies since High School. Whenever he tried to bully Isaac, Pax always stood up for him, with his sharp tongue and anger. And then, he went to a life of crime, and it was Orion and his son Optimus, who placed him in jail.

Twice.

Megatron picked up the phone on the other night stand on his side, and listened in.

"He's in prison..." he was cut of by more insane laughter.

_"Not anymore,"_ Straxus snickered, _"I bribed one of the guards into letting him out. He is, after all, one of my closest friends."_

Orion's hand shook, as these words sunk in. Prometheus...was out. And working with Straxus. And they had...they had his baby.

Megatron's eyes widened, as he heard what Straxus had said. Then he narrowed them in anger, as he listened to that disgusting voice.

"Please..." Pax whispered, making his lover's expression soften, "Please don't hurt my son..."

_"Then, are you willing to meet with me face to face? I am more than happy to trade in your son for you. Prometheus will be most happy to see you"_ Straxus snickered.

Megatron butted in, "Over my dead body."

The older man turned, and stared, with wide eyes at his lover.

_"Oh, well, if it isn't my sweet Little Fighter!"_ Straxus squealed in delight, _"How are you?"_

"Where. Is. The Prime?" Megatron gritted out, ignoring Straxus' pleased tone.

_"Why don't you come and find out?"_ Straxus purred, _"Megsy should have the coordinates you need. Do you accept my terms?"_

Megatron looked to his lover, who was silent for a moment, thinking. He took in shaky breaths.

"Only...if you promise to let my son go...and leave Megatron and his family be," Orion whispered softly, ignoring the small snarl from Megatron.

_"Hmm..."_ Straxus hummed, _"Well, this is turning out better than I thought. All right then..."_ there was a small click at the other end, _"Have your precious fighter give you the coordinates, and then we'll have a very nice, long chat."_

Orion closed his eyes, tensing slightly. He turned to his partner, who shook his head at him, silently begging him to decline.

"What time?" he whispered.

Straxus cackled,_ "Around five tomorrow evening, cop. Oh, and come alone. No DPD, and none of Megatron's helpers. Otherwise, your little baby..."_ Pax's eyes widened, when he heard a yell of pain from the other end, _"Will not only be in serious pain, but he will also be unable to walk for weeks, once I've finished with him."_

The officer growled, "If you put one...finger on my boy..."

_"Then come see me. It's a date! And you better be there..."_ *click*.

The moment the dial tone was heard, Megatron slammed his phone down.

"You're not going," he hissed, firmly, "I am not giving you the location of where he wants to meet you."

Orion gave Megatron a look, "I have to."

"No, I can't let you go to that insane bastard," Megatron snapped, "Do you understand me? He's trying to trap you."

"I know."

"You know, and yet..." Megatron was cut off by the glare he received.

"And what the hell do you want me to do? If I don't go, my son's life and his sanity is at risk!" Pax snapped, "He'll either be killed or raped, and I cannot let that stand if I can do something about it! And don't you dare talk me out of it! If it was Galvatron, you'd do everything you can for him. I know you would!"

"Yes, I would, and you would be in my position! But...Pax, Straxus will kill you!" Megatron yelled.

Orion looked away, unable to look Megatron in the eye.

"He'll kill you and what then, will happen? Straxus hates you and we both know he'll never keep his word!" Megatron shook, "He'll take you from me again..." he wrapped his arms around himself, "He'll take you forever..."

Pax's blue eyes widened a bit, "Megatron..." he reached out and touched him, "Megatron, please, I need to. He has my baby, and I'm his father..."

"But he'll kill you..." Megatron whispered, "He'll never let us live in peace..." he began mumbling, "he'll never leave us alone...unless..."

Orion sighed, "Please, give me the coordinates. I need to save my son. He needs me Megsy, and I need to know where to go..."

Megatron looked to Pax, and for a moment they locked eyes with each other. Then, he heaved a sigh, and nodded to him, rolling his lips.

"All right..." he whispered.

...

Yes, yes, I know this chapter is shorted than the others.

And sorry for the three day wait, but I was very busy the past few days.

Anyway, REVIEW!


	30. Chapter 30: Sacrifice

Wow, numbah thirty! I'm getting excited here!

Oh, and so you guys know, nothing like what happened to Megatron with Straxus will happen to Optimus.

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, they belong to Hasbro, nor do I own the universe being used, it belongs to Demyrie.

...

Chapter 30: Sacrifice

Megatron watched Orion lying beside him.

It was already the tomorrow, as the sun rose high in the sky outside. Pax had taken the day off from work, and didn't even say a word to his brother about the tight situation the two men were in.

Pax was asleep, looking so peaceful and weary...like he hasn't had a decent night's sleep in years.

Megatron was thinking-when wasn't he thinking?-about the dreadful evening that was slowly making it's way, as the sun moved, tortuously across the sky, as time began to speed up. It was only an hour away...

What could he do? Why did Straxus want Orion? What was he going to do to his beloved?

He was scared. He'll never admit it, but he was.

He was scared for Optimus, and his family, scared of what Straxus may have come up with, terrified of what he and Prometheus had in store for them, and...of losing Orion.

His Orion.

He couldn't go through it again...couldn't bare the thought that Straxus would take his love away, if he allowed him to go. It was a pain that nearly killed him, his depression to the point where suicide might have been his only relief from this pain. He wasn't sure if he could convince himself that it wasn't, if Orion was killed.

And yet, despite the power he possessed, Megatron couldn't do anything, for it would risk too much.

But then, everything was at stake before him, no matter what he did...and yet...

Straxus would never stop this madness. Not unless...

The silver-haired man sat up, when the thought hit him. His grey eyes widened in horrifying realization.

The madman wanted him, Megatron. This was all started because of him.

Megatron shook gently, covering his mouth, and closing his eyes. How could he do this? Could he even do it to begin with? Why was he even considering it?

And then, he felt Orion move in his sleep beside him, mumbling incomprehensible words.

Orion's heart would be broken. But Megatron's own heart was already breaking. He couldn't think of any other way of getting Pax, Optimus and his son and grandson out of this stupid mess. What choice did he have?

He didn't have one.

He looked back over at Orion, and came to his decision. He leaned forwards, and kissed Orion's lips gently, so he wouldn't wake him up.

The man then slowly got out of the bed, and pulled on the clothes he had worn yesterday: worn out old jeans, and an extra large black shirt (the sleeves went over his hands, and he was able to show a little shoulder). He picked up a not pad on the stand beside him, and then scribbled something down and placed it on the pillow beside him. He walked out of the bedroom, looking around at his home. Probably for the last time.

He closed his eyes, and shook his head, allowing one tear to slide past his eyes, and on to the floor.

He grabbed his jacket, and put it on, preparing himself for the bitter cold. Then, he opened the door, but not before looking back at the bedroom door.

"I'm so sorry..." he whispered, "Orion..."

He left, with a light close of the door.

...

Orion woke up with a start.

What got to him was the fact that there was no one sleeping beside him at that moment.

He looked around a moment.

"Megsy?" he called softly, the room slightly dark from the setting sun.

No answer.

That's when he spotted the slip of paper on the pillow beside him. Tilting his head in curiosity, Pax picked up the small slip of paper. As he looked at it more closely, he could barely make out the words. He reached over and turned on the lamp on the night stand.

He looking at the note he read:

_Orion,_

_Forgive me for what I am about to do. I can't bare to live with myself, knowing I was letting you walk into the clutches of that monster Straxus._

_He only wants me, and I can't allow you to go my love, and therefore, I have decided to go in your place._

_I leave you this note, and I want you to know that I love you, and that I am sorry. So very sorry._

_Forever your Silver Angel,_

_Megatron _

Orion stared at the note. It crinkled slightly in his hands, as it shook.

He looked at the clock, and he shook harder. Five minutes left...

"No..." he whispered.

...

Straxus paced outside the warehouse, humming to himself. He wasn't very nervous, not in the least.

Prometheus was currently working on something. His old childhood friend, before he moved to that shit-hole Brazil and his parents were killed. Not that he was mad about that, mind you, he actually was happy his bastard father and his hellcat mother were dead, and he was forced to live as a cage fighter.

He looked up, when he heard a small crack, and saw a figure in the shadows. He smirked.

"Well, Orion Pax, you're a little..." Straxus froze, and went silent, when the figure stepped into the light.

Then, a pleased leer formed on his face.

"Megatron..." he whispered, like he was speaking to a long lost lover.

Megatron tensed, wearing his silver jacket and glaring at Straxus.

"Straxus," he spat it out like a disgusting taste from his mouth.

He looked away as Straxus walked towards him, and then caressed his arm, in a parody of a lover's caress. Megatron shivered, feeling disgusted with himself, but he endured it, for Optimus' sake.

"What brings a beautiful exotic fox such as yourself, out into the cold night?" Straxus whispered, "It is quite dangerous..."

Megatron hissed, "Where's Optimus?"

"So impatient...Hmm," Straxus reached up and caressing the soft silver hair, and reached to caress his cheek. Megatron flinched away from the hand against his cheek.

"Why are you here, Little Fighter?' Straxus purred.

Megatron still looked away, unable to look at his assailant in the eyes. He felt like worms were crawling under his skin, and he was afraid he was going to lose his lunch.

"I've...I've come to make a trade..." he whispered, "Myself...for the boy..."

Straxus quirked a brow, "And...why would I do that?"

Megatron glared at him, "Because he has nothing to do with this. He's innocent."

"Hmm..." Straxus had a considering looking on his face. And then he smirked, before he grabbed Megatron's by the throat, making him choke.

"And what if..." he squeezed hard, his prey reaching up to claw at his hand, "...I wanted you two..." Megatron coughed, and choked, "to be a part of the harem I'm creating?"

He squeezed hard enough that it sent Megatron into the realm of unconsciousness.

He watched as his prey collapsed to the ground in a heap, his mouth slightly open. Straxus reached down and picked up, the swelling feeling of triumph filling his chest and gut, vibrating throughout his body, as he headed back to his warehouse with his trophy.

Now, to get that sweet little dancer...and the boy...

...

How slow and painful do you want Straxus' death? Agonizing? Or excruciating?

Review!


	31. Chapter 31: Location

Here's number thirty-one

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, they belong to Hasbro, nor do I own the universe being used, it belongs to Demyrie.

...

Chapter 31: Location

"YOU WHAT?"

Orion winced, at the outraged roar right in his ear. His brother sat across from his, hands folded, and giving him a small glare of disapproval.

The one who yelled right into his ear was Galvatron, who's brown eyes were crazed, and he had his teeth bared. He was enraged.

Orion has only seen him like this twice in the time that's he's known Galvatron: when the doctors failed to save his wife, and when Lil' Megs was once flicked in the forehead as a baby by Galvatron's brother in law, who hated him and the child.

Both times, Galvatron had laid the smack down on someone, and whoever it was that roused his wrath, ended up flat on their face in the mud.

"Galvy...I'm sorry..." he started.

"Sorry? You fucking let my Father go out there on his own against the insane, kidnapping psycho!" Galvatron was breathing heavily.

"Look," Orion stood up and looked right into Galvatron's eyes, "I was the one who was supposed to go, not him. I didn't know he'd do that, I had no idea he would take my place. And now..." Orion clenched his hand into a fist, "...now that maniac has him, and we have no idea where he is, so we can get him out of there. God knows what he's doing to him!"

Galvatron shook gently in pent up anger, "If I didn't know you as well as I did..."

"Enough."

The two looked over at Ultra Magnus, who was still sitting in his chair, with his hands folded, and was giving them a stern look.

"No one is helping by arguing like this. We need their location," Ultra Magnus stated firmly.

Galvatron snorted, "Well, maybe I'll just go out there and yell out 'Hey everyone! Have you seen my dad and best friend with this insane, psyhopathic, rapist?' and then wait for an answer from them?"

"You're not helping!" Pax snapped, "This is not the time for your sardonic sense of humor!"

"Well, we have no fricking idea where the hell they are! NO ONE has a clue in this damn station!" Galvy yelled.

"Actually..." both men snapped their gazes in Magnus' direction, "We might have a lead to it," he picked up the phone and pressed a button that went straight to the front of the station, "Has he arrived yet?"

Orion and Galvatron stared, before looking at each other.

"Good. Send him down," Ultra hung up the phone, and then turned his attention back to his brother, "So far, I now nearly have the entire station on this case, searching for Optimus and now I will have them search for Megatron also."

Galvatron wasn't convinced, "And how, exactly is this lead we have a reliable source?"

"Because, I'm the one who saved your son," a voice said from behind them. Both men turned, and blinked in surprise, when they saw Magmatron standing there, wearing his trench coat, and torn old jeans. He looked tired, and his face a bit dirty. He wore no finger gloves. And when his eyes settled on Orion, they widened slightly in shock.

Pax bit his lips nervously, as Magmatron walked up to him.

Brown eyes suddenly narrowed, and glared at him.

"You..." he growled.

Orion yelled, and dodged a fist.

"You no good son of a bitch!" Magmatron snapped, grabbing Pax by his shirt collar, "I should've known you'd be trouble from the start!"

Pax, for the first time since he was twelve, was scared stiff. It didn't help that Magmatron was taller than him, and had more muscle: after all the guy had been a cage fighter like Megatron. And he kind of knew what he was referring to.

"Maggie, yo, let the guy go!" came another new voice, "Oh, hey there hot stuff."

Galvatron groaned, rubbing the sides of his head, as Ransack walked in, and smirked up at him.

"Not you again pipsqueak," he growled,

Magmatron grunted, and did as his nephew told him, releasing Orion Pax. But not before he pushed him out of his way via shoulder.

"You called for me, sir?" Magmatron said gently. But his voice was strained also.

Ultra Magnus nodded, eyes narrowed, "I didn't know you were bringing company."

Ransack snorted, "Please, he had ta carry me here over his shoulder. Said he needed me ta back up his story cause I helped him out."

"Probably took six minutes," Galvatron grumbled.

Magmatron rolled his eyes, but on the inside, he was smiling. Galvy had the same sardonic sense of humor as Megatron when he was younger.

He became serious though, when he faced the Magnus.

"What is that requires the information I have?" he said gently.

Ultra sighed, "Megatron has been kidnapped by Straxus."

...

Megatron groaned, his head aching.

He slowly sat up, reached up and touch his neck, where he felt bruises forming. As he tried to stand up, he found it quite difficult to do so. He looked back, and his eyes widened when he saw that his feet had shackles on them. He was only wearing his shirt, his pants gone, leaving him in his underwear.

Why...were his feet shackled? And why was he here, in this dark, cold room, on the floor? And why was he dressed in such a way?

And then realization hit him, and he remembered. Why he was here. And he had been tricked...

"Bastard..." he hissed, directed at his captor.

"Mmm, not what I wanted to hear, but close enough," a voice purred.

Megatron snapped around, and he glared hatefully, at Straxus who was grinning, and eyeing him. He pulled the shirt down to try and cover himself.

"Why so shy, beautiful? You have no problem showing off to Paxy," Straxus purred, as he walked towards him.

Megatron backed away, stumbling slightly, until his back hit the wall. Straxus placed his hands on either side of Megatron's head, smirking down at him, as he shivered and held himself.

"Get away from me," he growled.

Straxus hummed, "No, sorry, can't do that."

Megatron head butted him, with a yelled. Straxus reached up and grabbed his nose, growling. The silver haired man glared at his captor, as he clutched his now bleeding nose.

"Grrrr!" Straxus snarled, "You...little..." he stood up, and backhanded his prey across the face. He sent him slamming into the wall.

He watches as his prey trembles, and pushes himself up to his hands and knees, gasping softly in pain, before sitting up. Straxus grabbed him by the back of his shirt and yanked him close, pressing up behind him.

_No...,_ Megatron though, with horror filling into him, as he felt one hand run down his bare leg from behind, while the other pulled some of his shirt down to show off his shoulder.

He cringed away, when greedy fingers pressed into the soft flesh of his shoulder, possessively.

"Hmm...I remember this...how nice and smooth you were," Straxus purred, "...and so very tight...since then, I haven't stopped wanting you...such a beautiful creature..." He smirked, when his prey yelled, as he shoved him to the floor, and pinned his arms around his head, and kept his legs spread with his weight, "I have been dying for another round, but you've been avoiding me..." he leaned down and lapped softly at the sweaty throat, "...and now you're mine again..."

He was scared he squirmed, and writhed, trying to break his hands free, since his legs were pinned. He screamed in frustration, rage...and fear.

_Orion...,_ Megatron thought, pleading silently, _Orion, where are you? Orion..._

Right then, Straxus' radio went off. He suddenly growled, and picked it up, get off the beauty beneath him.

"What?" he growled.

Prometheus answered, _"It appears the police were able to track your phone number. Want me to disconnect them?"_

Straxus hummed in consideration, "No. Patch them through. I want to have a nice little chat with one cop in particular."

With a quick, 'yes sir', Straxus heard the familiar click and beep indicating that the phone was not connected with his radio. When he was sure he was patched through, he said, in a sing-song voice, "Hellooooo?

_"WHERE IS HE YOU FUCKING PRICK?"_

Straxus blinked in surprise. Then, he smirked.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little cop, Paxy..." he purred.

Megatron looked up, and sat up shakily.

_"Where is he? What have you done to him?"_ Orion snarled from the other end.

"Hmm...be specific Orion," Straxus snickered.

He heard another growl, _"Where is Megatron?"_

"Oh, you mean him? Oh yes, you just interrupted our session. He is quite pretty underneath me, you know," he smirked.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!" Megatron yelled, standing up, and trying to grab the radio.

Straxus sneered, and pinned his captive to his chest, covering his mouth.

"Now, now, my whore, you don't want anything to happen to little Optimus, now do you? In fact, I believe he's in the room next to us. Hmm..." he snickered, "In fact, I have to wonder what he's like in bed..."

_"STRAXUS!" _ Pax roared, _"If you touch him..."_

Megatron gasped, as the hand over his mouth moved away, and then, next thing he knew, it traced the inside of his thigh. He looked away, closing his eyes, not wanting to watch.

"You don't want Optimus to get hurt, do you Megsy?" Straxus hissed.

Megatron glared at him, feeling tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I'm waiting..." Straxus purred.

"..." Megatron shook his head.

"Hmm. Well then..." he was shoved to his front, and it happened to fast, he didn't realize where he was for a moment.

Then, he felt a weight on his back...

...

Orion's hand shook, as he growled, "Straxus...what are you doing?" that's when he heard a ripping noise, like cloth was being torn, and then a yell of fear, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

He heard a chuckle, _"I'm just enjoying the pretty thing I have in my possession..."_

"Straxus, don't you dare-!" he was cut off by a scream.

A blood curdling scream of pain, that stabbed through him to his very core. His brother was working to locate the call by satellite. Galvatron and Magmatron were listening on headphones. Galvatron gasped, covering his mouth, while Magmatron had his hands in fists, as he tried to keep himself from losing his temper.

"Megsy..." Pax whispered in fear.

...

Optimus shook gently, as he heard the screams through the wall. He could hear everything through the vent perfectly clear. He bit his lip, and trembled. He wanted to help Megatron, wanted to run in and stop Straxus, but his chains, strong metal steel, kept him from doing so.

And so, he was forced to listen, and feel helpless.

...

He didn't know when it finally ended. When the pain finally subsided, and the weight on his back finally disappeared, but he found himself lying on his side, clutching his head, and trembling gently.

Straxus stood up, fully dressed again, as he zipped his pants back up. He turned and walked away, smirking. He had left the radio on however, and had dropped it.

Megatron reached out shakily and took the radio, and held it to his ear.

"O-Orion..." he whispered, trembling.

There was a shaky gasped, _"Megsy..."_

Megatron closed his eyes, "...I'm sorry..."

_"No...no don't you DARE say that! It's not your fault, do you hear me? Do you fricking hear me?"_ Orion said.

"...Orion...tell Galvatron...to go to my house... he'll know what to do..."

They needed to know this. They had to, if anyone was ever going to get out of this. If his son was listening, he would definitely know what he was talking about.

_"Babe, calm down, what...?"_ Orion said, trying to control the tremble in his voice.

Megatron closed his eyes, "...save us...please..."

Silence. Then...

_"I love you...and don't you dare forget it..."_

"I love you too..." Megatron turned off the radio, and let it drop to the floor. He fell on to his side, and lied there curled up, staring at the wall.

And he kept whispering:

"Save us..." his fingers curled into a fist, "...save us..."

_Orion..._

...

Pax looked at Galvatron, who was shaking where he stood, as he took the headphones off. Although he looked calm and cold, on the inside, Orion was raging full of a heated anger that needed to get out, like something was crawling through his system, causing every last blood cell to became jacked up on raging adrenaline that had yet to be put into action.

He kept it at bay though, as he looked at Galvatron. He needed to save his energy for dealing with Straxus.

"Do...we have a location?" Orion whispered, never taking his eyes off the young man.

Ultra Magnus nodded, "Yes, a warehouse down on Green st."

Galvatron looked at Orion, "Come with me..."

...

Straxus entered the lab, where Prometheus was.

He was surrounded by his masked guards, as he worked on his latest project. Straxus smirked, nodding to the guards, and went up beside his old friend. Prometheus, dressed in white, and in his usual jacket, poured some chemicals into a test tube, waiting for reactions.

"Why did you let those cops find your location?" he asked in a dull tone.

Straxus smirked, "My dear Prometheus, when one wishes to set a trap, they must have a form of bait. Besides, Orion will come here, and then you and I both can extract our vengeance on him..." he purred, "Think of all the ways we can torture him, until he begs for death, and then before we show such mercy," he flashed his teeth, "we'll make him watch as I take his precious slut and his whore-son right in front of him."

Prometheus smiled venomously, "Hmm. Yes, I think I will very much enjoy that. Of course, you will give me Optimus, once you've grown bored and tired of him."

Straxus laughed, "Of course old friend, of course!"

The two men laughed maniacally and hysterically.

...

I have to try and keep my breakfast down, while writing this.

I can't wait to write Straxus' death!

Reviews are loved.


	32. Chapter 32: Hunting and Killing pt 1

Thirty-two. And thus is begins.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they belong to hasbro. Nor do I own the universe being used, it belongs to Demyrie

Read please.

...

Chapter 32: Hunting and Killing pt.1

Lil' Megs woke up on the couch in Orion's apartment, to a small, soft, pink tongue against his face. Opening his eyes, he was met with the sight of a happy, tail-wagging puppy. He smiled, and giggled.

"Hi Howlback," he smiled, hugging his puppy, who he had to beg his father to let him bring to Pax's home.

As if knowing her name was called, the little one threw back her head and howled. And then, it was followed by a monstrous bark, and suddenly, Grimlock came barreling in and jumped on to the couch beside them. Lil' Megs giggled, and then hugged the big dog, burying his face into his fluffy mane. Howlback panted, and barked up at the daog three (or five) times bigger than her. Grimlock leaned down and his entire tongue cover her back, as he licked her.

He and Howlback had been brought here yesterday by his Daddy, and his father was now at the station, because Orion had some important news for him.

"Grimlock? Do you think it's about Papi?" he said softly to the dog.

Grimlock raised his ears a bit and tilted his head to the side, before licking the boy's face, sensing his distress. Howlback rubbed against his leg, with a small whine.

"Hmm." he hummed.

...

Galvatron headed for his car, his cell phone out, and dialed the number he needed, with Orion and Magmatron behind him. Ransack had stayed behind, said he had his own ride home. Not that anyone really cared at that moment, least of all Galvy.

"Shockwave, this is Galvatron, get Cyclonus and the others gathered, code three-three-five-eight-one-zero-twelve, rescue mission, " Galvatron said, as he opened the car door, and got in. He turned to looked at Pax and Magmatron expectantly, "Well, come on! Get in!"

Without further word, the two men got in: Galvy held a tone that demanded he be obeyed, as he still had the phone out.

"Meet me at Pax's place, it's the safest one I know," he said, before hanging up the phone.

"Uh...Galvy... wait just a..." Orion started.

SCREEEEEEEEECH!

"WHOA!"

Galvatron swerved out of the parallel parking spot, and practically drove like a speed demon: fast and dangerously, his eyes narrowed and focused on the road.

"Galvy! Galvatron, slow the hell down, or you're gonna kill someone!" Orion yelled.

Magmatron had a bewildered look, as he sat in the back, trying to keep himself from having a panic attack.

"Galva-" a hand slapped over Pax's mouth.

"Shut up, don't talk, don't move, just sit back, and I'll explain as we drive," Galvatron hissed, slamming his foot down on the gas pedal, "Besides, I'm already pissed, don't push it any further."

Orion did as he said. Damn, Galvatron really had lost it this time.

"We're headed to my Dad's place," he said softly.

Orion stared, "But...what does that have to...?"

"I meant his other place. My Dad own's two homes. The one you go to is his home, while the other," Galvatron screeched to the left and cutting off a woman in a pink convertible, who flipped them off, as she honked her horn, "Yeah, yeah, right back at ya bitch!" he yelled, before turning his eyes back to the road. Then he sighed, "the other is for work."

Pax stared, "And...what exactly...?"

"It has...equipment. He has a scientist there that helps create these things for...well..." Galvatron blue air past his lips, "I'll explain more when we get there."

Magmatron quirked an eyebrow, "Goddamn, no wonder Ransack liked you. You're as crazy as he is."

SCREEEEEEEECH!

Orion lurched forwards banging his head on the dashboard.

"Fucking mother of-!" he clutched his forehead, as Galvatron snapped around and glared at Magmatron.

He pointed a threatening finger at the man's face.

"Never. Ever. Compare me to that little prick ever again," Galvatron snarled.

Magmatron nodded, too afraid to argue, before the car went going again, with a loud squeal of the tires. Galvatron drove without another word, save for yelling at cars who honked their horns when he cut them off.

Orion sighed, his head smarting a bit. Galvatron grumbled something, as the suddenly pulled up to an apartment building, before going silent. He took in a deep bracing breath, before he stepped out of the car.

"Come on, I think she's still here," he muttered.

Orion blinked, "She?"

Galvatron ignored him, and so Orion and Magmatron had no choice but to follow, if only to satisfy their curiosity as to who the young man was talking about.

...

Her house wasn't fancy, but it wasn't that dull either. In fact, the house that her employer had bought her was had a room full of animals-snakes, mice, rats, lizard, frogs, fishes and anything else that's an animal-a room where she concocted her experiments, another where she created her gadgets and weapons and one more that was where she slept, but even that had a telescope, a star chart, and models of the solar system-seven separate sets.

Most people avoided her house, and she didn't have a lot of neighbors.

So when she heard a knock, Acid Storm ran from her latest experiment-green dyed hair wild, her safety goggles loose around her neck-slid down the stairwell's railing, and opened the door. Her lab coat flew a bit behind her, wearing a green t-shirt and blue-jeans, with sandals.

And she squealed when she saw who it was.

"GALVY!" she hugged him tightly around the neck, her white lab coat going around him.

"Hey Acid Storm," he said, while trying to keep himself from suffocating.

He shrugged at the bewildered looks he received from Orion and Magmatron. Pax quirked a brow, wondering if the girl was high on caffeine.

She pulled back, giggling and pecked him one both cheeks, "It's so nice to see you darling, what brings you here?"

Galvatron heaved a sigh, "Code three-three-five-eight-one-zero-twelve, rescue mission."

Acid Storm's face went pale, smile gone, "Oh hell no. Is it Megatron?" she whispered.

"And Optimus," Galvatron added, "Both. Kidnapped by some psychopath. My Dad told me to come here, so I knew he wanted me to use the code."

Acid Storm nodded sharply, "Well then, I-Oh! Well who are these strapping men with you?" she said, pointing out Galvatron's companions.

"Oh, uh, Orion Pax," Orion said, reached out to shake hands with her.

She shook his vigorously.

"I'm Magmatron," Magmatron said, and received the same treatment.

"Are they coming in too?" she asked softly.

"Yes," Galvatron answered.

"Hmm. Follow me then," she grabbed both men by the shoulders and yanked them in.

Pax yelled and was dumbfounded by such strength from such a thin and petite thing. And she had sharp black nails too.

She led them straight up the stairs, slamming the door, and she was humming to herself, as she led them in to one of her labs, and then shoved them into two chairs. Galvatron was smirking and shaking his head fondly. Orion on the other hand, was more, ahem, intrigued by the venomous rattlesnake eyeing him from it's tank, while Magmatron went pale when he saw the crocodile tank next to him.

"Galvatron," Pax whispered, "Who is she?"

"Oh, that's Acid Storm, she's one of the Seeker family's cousins. She works for my Dad as a scientist, and she sure as hell is good at her job," he smirked.

"Galvatron!" Acid Storm snapped, "You know how I feel about you using foul language in front of Ophelia!" she stomped over to the crocodile tank and tapped on it. Then, she said in a high pitched baby voice, "Hello Ophie, Mummy's here! Don't worry," she smiled, "Ophelia gets agitated when she hears foul language," then she smiled when the crocodile turned to face her, "Yes, who's the most adorable crocodile in the world, huh? Huh? Who's Mummy's little Baby?"

Orion looked at Galvy, shaking his head, "Is she alright upstairs?" he pointed at his temple.

"Orion, since when have scientists ever been okay upstairs?" Galvatron asked, pointing at his own temple.

Magmatron just stared, "She's treating an eight foot long crocodile, like it's a puppy."

"I heard that!" Acid Storm snapped, before she reached into a bucket, picked up a huge chunk of meat and threw it into the tank, and Ophelia began thrashing around, eating it, "Anyway, uh, hmm...let's see, where did I put that panel..." she began feeling along the wooden wall, humming to herself, "Um...hmm...Let's see now..." then she squeaked in delight, as she lifted up a wooden panel, "YES!" she pressed the button, and suddenly the wall disappeared.

It led to another separate room, a nice, cleanly polished room.

"Voila!" she giggled, "Welcome to my weaponry section."

Galvatron, Orion and Magmatron stared. The room was filled with all kinds of weaponry: guns, swords, nunchucks, knives, tasers...everything, you name it, she had it!

"I'll be right back...Oh! And keep away from Lady Macbeth's tank, she's the black mamba to your right. She hasn't eaten yet today, and I don't want her hitting her head again!" she went into the other room.

Pax went pale, "Black...Mamba?"

Galvatron smiled, "Yep! She also has rattlesnakes, a coral snake, three pythons, thirteen poisonous frogs, a komodo dragon, bearded dragons, fourteen different poisonous lizards, a gecko, eighteen piranha, a crocodile, rats, mice, an iguana and some monitor lizards, Oh," he smiled, "And she keeps her bull sharks in the basement!"

Magmatron fainted.

Galvatron stared, while Orion's jaw dropped.

"I...was kidding about the Bull sharks, ya know. Acid Storm maybe a little crazy, but even she doesn't keep sharks in her house," Galvatron said.

Acid Storm came in, with two swords, "Here, I made these swords to give to your father, but he hasn't bothered to come pick them up, so I'm giving them to you to give to him when you see him. OH! That reminds me," she looked like a little girl who got a pony for her birthday, "I bought a hammerhead shark and stingray, and I'm going to pick them up tomorrow!"

The two men stared after her, as she placed the swords down, and then zoomed back into the weaponry.

"...okay. Mouth open..." Galvatron bit his lip.

Orion grumbled, "Insert foot."

"Ah! Here we are, these are what you'll need for the rescue mission," she smiled.

"Ah...exactly why do we need all these?" Orion asked. Then he added, "And why not just let the DPD take care of this?"

"Didn't you say we were going up against not only Straxus, but also Prometheus Black?" Galvatron snapped, "Well, Acid Storm used to work with him, before he went insane, and boy did he do some crazy shit..." Galvy sighed, "And I don't want the police involved, because if I recall correctly, you and Optimus were the only officers to come out of Prometheus' lab alive, and to capture him. The only person I want dead is Straxus."

Orion stiffened, "Yeah. Now I remember. He turned human beings into freaks of nature. I've seen some of his experiments. Once they're turned, they become animals, and can never change back..." he bowed his head at the memory, "Ah Megsy...what have we gotten ourselves into?" he whispered, hoping his love would wake it through this, hoping desperately that they would all make it through this alive.

"And...considering it's Black, he'll probably have some body guards with him, ya know?" Galvy said, "therefore, we use these little babies," he picked up one of the guns smirking, "My third true love," he purred, caressing the smooth, metal surface.

Orion went cross eyed, "You're incorrigible."

"You love it."

Acid Storm smiled, "I still have a few things left. Oh, and Pax? Do you mind feeding Julius his three mice? He's the albino diamondback to your left!"

Orion stared and then took a step away from the tanks of venomous snakes.

...

Lil' Megs giggled, as Grimlock repeatedly licked his ear, leaving a ticklish sensation.

Shockwave, Soundwave, Cyclonus and two other men, who had come in themselves, watched the little boy. The puppy barked happily, making a few small howls.

Shockwave sighed, "Do you think he suspects something about his grandfather?" he asked Soundwave.

Cyclonus answered, "If I know him, he already knows. Or at least guessed what's happened."

"Poor kid," one of the men said, his black hair in a lopsided mohawk.

Then, the door slammed open, and in came Galvatron and Orion, with three huge duffle bags, and Magmatron was being carried over Pax's shoulders. Lil' Megs saw them, and immediately, he and the two dogs got off the couch, with a yelp. Pax put Magmatron down with a grunt.

"Oh...Jesus, that guy's heavy," he said, rolling his shoulders to get the kinks out.

Galvatron placed the bags down, panting in exhaustion.

"When this is over, I'm getting a full body massage..." Galvatron cracked his neck.

Cyclonus sighed, "Galvy?"

"WHOJAAWAAA?" Galvatron jumped, before he turned to see his company. He rolled his eyes, "Oh brother, what did I tell you about sneaking up on me like that?"

Cyclonus snickered, "I'm sorry love."

"So..." he looked past Cyc, "Everyone we need here?"

"Yes," Shockwave answered, "Do you have what we need?"

Galvatron smirked, before he picked up one of the duffle bags, opened it, and then poured out the contents. On it were small grenades, scramblers, smoke bombs, and a few tasers.

"That's not all," he smirked, and then picked up the other bags, and emptied them out. This time, they had different types of guns, and plenty of bullets for them. In the other one, were knives, nunchucks and three pairs of swords.

Shockwave picked a beetle-black shot gun, and inspected it.

"Hmm. These will do," he said, "And now, for the plan of action. Bonecrusher? Sixshot?" Shockwave said to the two new guys, "Pick a weapon. Since it's your first run, I think it will be good practice."

The two men looked at each other, before smirking. Sixshot, the one with short black hair, picked up two silver blades, and then a huge machine gun.

The one with the mohawk picked up sniper rifle, and then two nunchucks.

"Well, okay then," Galvatron said, quirking a brow at Bonecrusher.

...

About an hour later, Magmatron was now awake, and everyone sat in the living room, each of them holding the weapons they chose. Galvatron kept two pairs of the swords, and gave the other pair to his boyfriend. They sat around the coffee table where the rest of the weapons were.

Galvatron went over the resources they had for this, "Everyone each gets two grenades, four smoke bombs, a scrambler and a taser. Use the bombs when faced with Prometheus' creations: it will cause confusion enough for you to sneak past them, or," he ran a finger over his throat, "The scramblers will be good to block out foreign frequencies from listening in on ours, so no one can hear what we're up to, and then the first thing we do when we're inside, is try and search for Megatron and Optimus."

Shockwave added, "Soundwave did a bug scan of the warehouse, and he hacked into the security system. He'll be able to hack into the network and help us out as we go."

Cyclonus smirked, "We also looked over the outside perimeter from the description Magmatron gave us. And Shockwave and I will have our ear pieces in, so Soundwave can track our movements."

"Uh...question," Magmatron said.

The all looked at him.

"Who's going to watch the kid?" he asked.

Lil' Megs blinked and stared at him. Then he smiled, "Can I come with you guys?"

Everyone stared.

"No!"

"Absolutely not!"

"Is he joking? Tell me he's joking!"

Galvatron sighed, before smacking his forehead, "Baby, it's too dangerous."

"But..." Lil' Megs bit his lip, "But I want to come and save Papi too."

"I know, " Galvatron said softly, "but you're too young, and these creatures Black makes are terrible. And dangerous."

"Then I'll bring Grimlock!" the boy smiled, hugging the large mutt's mammoth paw.

"No! You are not taking my dog!" Pax said sternly.

Lil' Megs stared at the adults. Then, his lower lip trembled.

"I...wanna help..."

"No baby. I'm sorry," Galvatron said, and before Lil' Megs could protest he pointed towards the guest room, "Now go to bed. It's late."

Lil' Megs looked down at the ground, before he, followed by Grimlock and Howlback, and left the adults to their work.

As soon as he was gone, Galvatron sighed.

"So, anyway, the warehouse, you say is on Green st., twenty three blocks from here?" Galvatron asked softly.

"Yep," Magmatron answered, "It's warehouse number seventy, as far as I know. That's where I found Lil' Megs. And if ya don't mind, I'm gonna stay with the kid, ya know, to keep him safe."

"I don't mind. All right," Galvatron smirked, before he stood, "Ready boys?"

Orion smirked, taking out the two battle axes he had picked up, "Let's go."

Cyclonus sighed, "To the van."

Unbeknownst to them, Lil' Megs was still listening and had heard the location coordinates. He reached up and caressed Grimlock's snout, as he watched all the adults, except Magmatron, leave.

He knew the location, and he was determined to go there. All he had to do now was convince Magmatron to send him and Grimlock there.

...

Review please!


	33. Chapter 33: Hunting and Killing pt 2

Thirty-three has arrived! Sorry for the wait, had other stuff to work on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they belong to hasbro. Nor do I own the universe being used, it belongs to Demyrie

Read please.

...

Chapter 33: Hunting and Killing pt.2

Megatron woke up form a troubled sleep, to the sound of something tapping against metal.

He sat up slowly on the cold, concrete floor, wincing slightly at the ache running up his spine. He bit his lip, before he stood up. He limped towards the tapping noise, listening carefully.

"Hello...?" he said hoarsely.

The tapping stopped, and was replaced by a voice, near a vent on the wall.

"Megatron...It's Optimus..." the voice said, sounding shaky, but still strong.

Megatron knelt down immediately by the air vent, biting his lips in anxiety, "Prime? Is it really you?"

There was a pause, as he waited for a reply, then, "Yeah... You okay?"

The older man's breathing hitched, "I've been worse," he answered.

On the other side of the wall, Optimus wanted to smack himself for asking that question, what a stupid question to ask, of course Megs wasn't okay! He took a deep breath, and leaned back against the wall.

"Listen, Megatron..." he sighed, "I promise, I'll find a way out of here, if it kills me. I'll get us out of here."

"Optimus..." Megatron started, his voice soft from the other side.

"I promise to get us out!" Optimus interrupted him, pretending not to here his budding protest, "We'll escape, and we'll get the police here, and then I'll return you safe and sound back to my father."

Megatron didn't even try, he just heaved a sigh. He wanted to tell Optimus that there was someone already on their way. That is, if Galvatron had interpreted his message to Orion on the radio. He didn't want to raise hopes if they turned out as false. He sighed, wishing the moonlight would shine in on him in some way, but he was left in the gentle dark.

"Whatever you say Prime..." He whispered, softly.

On the inside, he made a promise, that no matter what, he would protect Optimus, until they were safe again. He was doing it for Orion, because he knew that Orion loved his son, he's heard it and even seen it. And god help him if Straxus believed for one minute that Megatron would ever allow him to touch the boy.

He'd die first.

...

Lil' Megs stepped out slowly from the guest room, with Grimlock behind him. He turned and motioned for the dog to be quiet, before he tiptoed into the living room. Sitting on the couch, with the TV on, was Magmatron. He watched it, heaving a sigh.

Lil' Megs was wearing a black t-shirt, and black pants, and also wore a black jacket, as he walked. Howlback watched as her owner walked through the room, with the mammoth dog. The child walked up to Magmatron. Sensing his presence, the man turned and the smiled when he saw the boy.

"Hey there lad, what's going on?" he asked, ruffling the boys hair.

The boy smiled nervously, "Mr. Magmatron? Would you...um...drive me and Grimlock somewhere?"

Magmatron looked at the kid, raising a brow, "And...where exactly do you want to go?"

"...please?" Lil' Megs pouted, widening his brown eyes.

"I need a location kiddo."

"Can't you just take us?"

"Nope."

The boy crossed his arms, "...the ice cream shop on Green st.?"

The kid knew that if he was going to get anywhere near the warehouse, he had to do some research. Thanks to some lessons on Soundwave, Lil' Megs was able to find out what else wa son Green st., so as not to rouse suspicion.

"Why not the one down the block from here?" Magmatron asked.

"It's the only one that serves ice cream to Doggies," Lil' Megs explained and it was true: it said so in the description.

Grimlock whined, placing his large head on Magmatron's lap, and giving the sad puppy dog eyes. The man stared for a moment, before he sighed,

"All right then. Get a jacket on kiddo, and we'll go get some ice cream," he sighed.

Lil' Megs smiled, with well hidden triumph. If Magmatron had known the kid like his father and grandfather did, then he never would have agreed to this.

...

Galvatron and Cyclonus took two different groups: one was to go inside, while the other stood guard outside. Sixshot, Bonecrusher, and Cyclonus were outside, while Galvy, Shockwave and Orion would go in.

Cyclonus had a bandanna on, so he's be able to aim better.

Pax, Galvy and Shockers moved through the shadows, ear pierces one to the same frequency, so they could all know what was going on.

"Soundwave? We near yet?" Galvatron whispered.

"Affirmative: go north, eighteen feet," Soundwave's mono-tone spoke.

Galvatron motioned to the two behind him, and turned.

...

Straxus looked at the monitors, with a smirk. Oh, these men were very, very predictable, yes. So far, everything was going swimmingly. Now, to take care of those men outside.

He pressed a button and spoke into the speaker.

"Prometheus...we have company," he said, in a soft purring drawl.

He heard a snicker at the other end, _"I've already sent my boys out to take care of it."_

"Good," Straxus smirked, watching the monitors, cracking his fingers gently, "Let the fun begin."

...

Cyclonus cocked his rifle at the ready from his position. Though he looked engrossed with his gun, he was interesting in the conversation over the frequency of his ear piece between Sixshot and Bonecrusher.

_"Man, did you see the legs on th guy? Whoo-ee! I'd love to get me some of that ass!"_ Bonecrusher said through the comm. link/

_"Yeah, Galvatron has quite a package on him," _Sixshot answered, _"Love to get a good fuck with him."_

Cyclonus growled deep in his throat, "Boys, there are more important things to worry about, than getting a good lay with my fiance."

There was a long pause. Then...

_"You lucky son of a gun! Where'd ya snatch him up?"_ Sixshot asked.

"That is only for me to know and you to never ever find out," Cyclonus grumbled back, "Now be on the look out, and stay on your guard. Who knows what thugs Straxus has working for him." _though I can't think of who would ever work for him,_ he thought the last part, and growled.

After that said, there was silence. Cyclonus slowly looked around the area for the first few minutes. And that's when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up slightly. And he only got the feeling when...

He immediately rolled out of the way, with a shout, as a huge, giant green fist hit the spot where he was just crouched down...and it destroyed his rifle.

"Shit!" he growled.

He looked and he went pale when he saw a gigantic man, with green skin and strange...mechanical things in his back. He'd only seen him in newspaper articles, wanted lists, bounty hunting lists, but he knew who it was for his studies of him.

"Colossus Rhodes..." he growled.

The giant green mech smirk, "You got a problem little man?"

Cyclonus jumped out of the way, with a shout, "Sixshot, Bonecrusher! I could use some cover fire!"

He waited. No answer. He stared, as Colossus laughed.

Rhodes lifted up a small device that was glowing," I'm afraid they can't hear ya, and you're a fast little thing. Prometheus might have some use for you in one of his experiments," Colossus snickered.

Cyc snarled, remembering reading about those experiments. Detectives were able to identify the people who had been turned into monster. His best friend, Nemesis, had been one of them, and had been killed in the fight.

"When hell freezes over," he growled.

He took out his small pistol, and fired. He hit Rhodes in the shoulder, but it seemed to be more like a paper cut sized wound.

Rhodes smirked, "Bullets won't work on me, little man."

He reached out to grab him, but Cyclonus was able to dodge his mammoth sized hands.

"And brute force does nothing to get me. If your master wants me, you'll have to catch me," Cyc smirked.

Rhodes smirked. This was going to be fun

...

Lil' Megs hugged Grimlock around the neck, the dog panting happily, as Magmatron drove the car down to the ice cream parlor Lil' Megs had told him about.

The child looked out the window, looking at the warehouses they were passing by. There were so many of them, which one was holding his Papi?

Was his Papi okay? Was his Daddy okay? Were they going to come home tonight? He hoped so. And that's when he spotted Soundwave's van.

"STOP!" he screeched.

Magmatron hit the brakes with a yell, "What...?"

Lil' Megs opened the car door, and ran out, with Grimlock barking madly behind him. Magmatron immediately looked for a parking space; He was not going to have Galvatron chew him out for getting his car totaled!

The boy ran, with Grimlock close behind, making sharp turns, and running past Soundwave's van. He was so busy running, he didn't hear the door open.

Soundwave looked out, and stared at Lil' Megs running.

"Lil' Megs: STOP!" he called after in his mono-tone voice.

The boy ignored him, turning sharply, Grimlock barking. Soundwave's vocoder made a static noise, as he silently growled in frustration. Just then, Magmatron came running and Soundwave glared at him.

"Did you..." Magmatron panted, "See which way...he went..."

Wave pointed the direction Lil' Megs went, "Go right."

Magmatron nodded, "Thanks," and then proceeded to run off to find the little boy.

Soundwave took a moment and watched, before rolling his eyes, "Suggestion: Never leave nimrod with Galvatron's child," and then returned to inside the van, with a silent grumble.

...

Galvatron entered the warehouse, looking around it the dark, empty space.

"You sure this is the right warehouse, Galvatron?" Shockwave asked, studying it.

"I'm pretty sure, yeah," Galvatron answered, "Then again, I'd ask Magmatron, since he's the one with the location."

Shockwave checked his ear piece, "Soundwave? Are you picking up anything?"

Orion growled, before he threw back his head, "STRAXUS!"

Galvatron nearly jumped out of his skin when Pax shouted, and Shockwave winced slightly at the high volume of said shout, before his friend glared, "Thanks Pax, I may never have the hiccups again. What did you do that for?"

"He's here Galvy, he's just not showing his ugly mug," Orion answered.

Galvatron and Shockwave looked at each other, before the purple-haired man sighed, " I think we are obviously, in the wrong warehouse and Pax is getting a little obsess-!"

"LOOK OUT!"

Galvatron was shoved out of the way, by Shockwave, both falling to the floor, dropping his gun as he did so. Just as a huge white, distorted claw hit the concrete ground where once Galvatron stood, and it destroyed his gun with a soft _crunch!_. Out of the shadows, came a huge creature, a mismatched shape of a white bat, with one side of it having a crippled arm, and a deformed set of three wings and a missing leg. It's ugly face reared up and hissed at the three men.

"What is that?" Galvatron squeaked.

Orion's eyes narrowed, "That was one of Black's pets. Man, he did a number on this poor guy."

The bat creature suddenly reared back and lashed out at Orion. Pax jumped back, pulling out the axes, glaring.

Shockwave took out his gun, "I'll injure it, it could-"

"No. If I know how Prometheus works, there's more around here. We keep him alive, he'll call them to him," Orion answered.

"Then, what do we do, wait until we find a mute one?" Galvatron asked, standing up.

Orion huffed, "Oh course not," he jumped out fo the way when the creature swiped it's claws at him, "We just..." the bat creature ran at him, screeching angrily, before the man lifted the axes and brought both down on to the creature's artificial leg, "...cripple..." he brought the creature to it's before jumping over on top of it, and holding the ax handle over it's throat, keeping it pinned, "...silence..."

CRACK!

The monster's pupils dilated to slits, as it let out a silent screech.

"...then, good night." the he moved the ax with another crack, and the creature collapsed.

In Orion's hand was a scanner, and a small key card.

Shockwave and Galvatron stared at Pax for a bout five minutes. Orion walked past it, placing the axes back behind his shoulders, in their sheaths.

He began typing at it, a look of cold determination on his face. He held it up and then went around in a circle, eyes narrowed...waiting...

BEEP.

Pax smirked, "For once, a creation of Prometheus' that I don't hate," then he blinked and seemed to remember Galvatron and Shockwave, "It's a special scanner Black made for his creatures, such as this one, to find the entrance, in case he needed them to return."

Shockwave hummed, "That was a bit...easy don't you think?"

Galvatron blinked, before getting up, "I don't care, so long as we don't run into another bat."

"I highly doubt we'll run into one of those again," Orion answered, quirking a brow at the dead creature, eyes never leaving the scanner, as he walked "what we may run into later, could be a lot worse."

"Oh joy..." Galvatron grumbled, "not to mention that was my only pistol."

Shockwave motioned for Galvatron to wait a minute, before he reached back somewhere behind, and then pulled out a large rifle. Galvatron stared at it.

"I always keep one of these with me, in case I need a back up, but seeing as you're without one..." He placed it in Galvatron's hands, before walking past him to follow Orion.

"Where do you keep these?" Galvatron spluttered out.

Shockwave turned his head to the side, and eyed Galvatron, "You will never know."

The two men followed Orion to a part of the warehouse's wall. Pax ran the scanner over the wall, the beeps beating in a fast rhythm, until it became critical. He punched his fist through the old, weary wall, startling his two companions.

He kept his hand in there for a moment, his face blank, like he was searching around for something. He suddenly smirked in triumph.

Next thing they new, the wall popped out and then slid to the side, and revealed an elevator.

"...wow," Galvatron said.

"Get in," Orion stepped in, the two men followed him without hesitation.

...

Lil' Megs looked around the warehouse, just as the elevator doors closed. He looked around.

He had just lost Magmatron, and Grimlock stood next to him, alert and prepared for anything that might come at them, thanks to Orion's hunting dog training. Lil' Megs caressed the large dog's head, and looked around, a bit nervously.

And then his entire little face went pale when he saw a huge, bat-like creature. And it took everything in him not to throw up when he saw it.

Grimlock, sensing the child's distress, leaned over and nuzzle and comfort him. Taking a deep breath, the boy walked past the body.

That's when he felt Grimlock tense under his small hand. The dog's fur stood up, as he stared ahead at something, ears laid back, dangerously. And then, Lil' Megs was met face to face, with an ugly, creature, that looked like a mix of a fox's tail, a lion's main, the head and feet of a rabbit and the large claws of a mole, with two very long set of whiskers. He let out a screeching noise. Grimlock barked loudly at it.

Lil' Megs was frozen, as the creature leaned towards him, thick green saliva dripping from it's gnarled, mixed jaws. He growled at Lil' Megs.

The boy suddenly shook his head, and then glared right into it's eyes, before grabbing the creature's whiskers and yanking it down to his eyes level.

"Look here, ya over grown...whatever!" the boy shouted, the creature staring at him with wide, shocked blue eyes, "I'm looking for my Papi, Megatron, and my Uncle Optimus Prime, and you're gonna take me and Grimmy to them, and ya not gonna give us trouble!" the boy gave another hard yank, and the creature whined, before nodding to him.

"Good!" Lil' Megs nodded, before he motioned the creature to lower it's neck.

It did lower it's neck, trembling in fear at this tough little thing, that had yanked it's whiskers and snapped at him. It allowed the boy and dog to climb on it. Lil' Megs grabbed the whiskers, and used them like horse reins.

"Now GIDDY UP!" he snapped the whiskers, and the monster yelped, and began digging through the floor.

...

Something caught Megatron's eyes, as he sat there by the vent, listening to Optimus sleeping.

It was a dull glint, but it got him to look. He got on his hands and knees, and then crawled towards it, with curiosity. It was in a small pile of scraps or something. He slowly began digging it out, just in case the glint belongs to something sharp.

And what he found was ab old, disconnected pipe.

He studied it, tilting his head, before he placed it into his still intact shirt.

It could be useful for later, if he even was going to escape this horrible place with Optimus Prime, and he hoped, for the first time in years, to God in heaven, they he and the Prime would make it out of here alive and intact.

TBC...

...

Please review! Keeps my muse going and, it makes me feel good knowing if people like this or not!


	34. Chapter 34: Hunting and Killing pt 3

Thirty-four is here to stay! Sorry for the wait, but I was busy with some other stuff for a while!

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they belong to hasbro. Nor do I own the universe being used, it belongs to Demyrie

Read please.

...

Chapter 34: Hunting and Killing pt. 3

Soundwave hummed static, as he worked at his computer console, listening for communication.

He watched the small dots, representing Shockwave, Orion and Galvatron. Cyc's was moving around a lot in it's area. Wave had been informed of the fight going on there, and therefore he was working a little faster at his controls, making sure the three were heading in the right directions.

He looked into the security cameras he had hacked into.

So far, nothing was coming.

And he really hoped Magmatron got Lil' Megs and Grimlock. That kid had no idea what he was dealing with, and he feared the child would get hurt or worse...

Soundwave typed away at the key board, looking through other security cameras to different hallways. He came across one where there were two doors, heavily bolted.

_"Wave, we're in."_ came the soft English accented voice of his lover.

"Soundwave: well aware of current location," Soundwave answered.

As the man worked, he didn't hear the back door of the van creak open. His fingers moved quickly in an uneven rhythm, working, hacking, blocking anything that would compromise this mission.

That is, until he felt a shadow over his back, and looked up into the screens of his computers.

"So that's how those guys got in, eh?"

Soundwave stilled, his hands frozen, as he looked at the dim reflection of the man behind him, pointing a gun at him from across the van. He took in a silent shalky breath, that translated to fuzzy static of his vocalizer.

"I don't know what kind of freak ya are..." he heard a click, "But the games over now..."

Soundwave sweated slightly, as his assailant took a few steps forwards.

"Now, turn around. I like to see the fear in my victim's eyes, before I kill the, you know," the man purred, his finger caressing the gun's barrel.

The hacker heaved a heavy sigh, before he slowly turned around to face him.

BANG!

Soundwave quirked a brow, as he watched his assailant fall, his own gun smoking in his hand.

_Thank you Shockwave, _ he smirked. His lover was always watching out for him.

He placed the gun back where he last had it, and then went over to the corpse, and picked up the still loaded gun form his hand. This could be useful later.

_"Soundwave? What's going on down there?"_ came Sixshot's voice form the speaker.

"Situation: Under control," Soundwave answered, getting back in his chair and getting back to work.

...

Cyclonus jumped, then flipped over Colossus, swinging his blades at him, missing him by an inch.

As he growled in frustration, his opponent smirked smugly. He was getting tired, his muscles protesting at his constant movement, and Cyc just couldn't seem to bring this large, mammoth man down at all. And he was starting to get agitated with it. How many steroids did this guy take?

He was suddenly kicked to the side and sent into a steel flag pole. He growled and grunted at the impact, before he glared at his adversary angrily.

"Been a while since I had a worthy sparring partner," Rhodes smirked, "Maybe I'll have Prometheus turn you into some sort of jack-rabbit, cheetah thing, considering how fast you are."

Eyes narrowing at the insult, Cyclonus snapped, "I'd rather suck on acid than become a freak, like you!"

"Hmm...I bet your little boyfriend wouldn't mind sucking something," Rhodes snicker meanly.

Cyclonus glared. This brute did NOT just go there.

"Isn't he some popular dancer, at a club? Man, I've been dying to go there and check him out, but the boss keeps me working," Rhodes aimed to punch him, but Cyc ducked, and rolled, "When this is over, maybe I'll have him perform a lap dance for me, if Straxus is okay with me touching one of his harem whores..." he roared with laughter, like it was the funniest thing in the world.

Cyclonus trembled angrily. No one, repeat, no one speaks of his Galvatron like he was some cheap, lowly slut, and got away with it! And the thought of this ugly beast and that monster Straxus...doing that...to his Galvatron...

That pushed Cyc over the edge. He took the oaf's laughter as a distraction, to run at him. He slide under and past Rhodes' legs, swiping his blades viciously.

Colossus laughed louder, when Cyclonus stood up, panting, watching him.

"That the best you got, Bunny head?"

Cyc raised a brow at him, as he took a step forwards. Then he smirked, as he saw the dark liquid begin to seep from Colossus' left leg.

Rhodes too a step forwards...only for one of his legs to fall off, spurting large amounts of crimson blood and black liquid, leaving him with a bloody stump.

He stared at it, before he fell to the ground, with wide, horrified eyes.

"This 'bunny-head' bites as hard as he moves, you scumbag..." Cyc panted, still smirking at his victory.

His communicator went off.

_"Cyclonus: status?"_ came Wave's usual mono-tone.

Cyc blew some hair from his face, "I nearly got jumped by some humanized green giant, but other than that, everything's fine. Any news on the inside?"

_"Affirmative: Galvatron, Shockwave and Orion have entered the warehouse. Current location: underground."_

With a sigh of relief, he answered, "Inform me if anything happens. Cyclonus out."

When he hung up, the trained assassin turned to Colossus, who was trying to pick himself up.

"And now," he walked up to him, barely out of reach, but enough that he could cause damage if need be, "to take care of a large thorn in my side."

He relished in the fear radiating from the giant. The same fear his...targets would have when they knew he was about to send them to the realm of their maker, be it above...or below.

"Ah, c'mon buddy, can't you take a joke?" Colossus panted, his expression a mix of pain and fear, as his captor stood before him.

Running a finger over the smooth black metal of his sword, Cyc hummed, "Well, unless you tell me something, you are of no use to me," he eyed his blade, casually, like a man would over his tools, to make sure there were no imperfections, so they could do a swift clean job, "and you insulted my fiance," his eyes flashed back to Colossus' weakened state, "do you have anything to say to me, Rhodes?"

He knew this mammoth had no information, at least none that they may already know. Soundwave could see a large majority of the warehouse through the security system, through it's cameras and knows where the set traps are. But he might get something, like maybe coordinates on the prisoner's exact locations.

And of where the men holding the prisoner's captive in the first place were.

Colossus growled, then grunted when he was kicked in the face and sent on to his back. He shrieked in pain, when the smaller man's foot landed on his good leg, pressed down hard, and twisted.

SNAP!

The trained assassin watched with cold eyes, as his prey writhed in agony.

"I won't ask again..." he growled, placing his blade under the mutated man's chin, "Do you have any information for me?"

He added a slightest pinprick of pressure to the throat, making it bleed a drop of the crimson life fluid running though the man's body.

Colossus shook, before he nodded slowly.

Smirking, Cyclonus pressed a little harder into the throat, just to scare him, not to slit it.

"The, start talking..."

...

Orion led the group through the corridors, an tense silence filling them, as they moved.

Galvatron had his rifle out, and Shockwave had his favorite pistol at the ready. It was dark in this corridor, and they had their flash lights on, as they went around, prepared to fight and kill, should the occasion call for it.

And that's when Galvy heard it: a small clicking sound. He placed a hand on Shockwave's shoulder, signalling him to stop. Orion stopped also when he didn't hear his companion's footsteps.

"Galvatron, what...?" Orion started.

"Shh! Hear that?" he hissed.

The sound was heard again. Eyes narrowing, the three men came together, back to back to each other, looking around for the owner of that noise.

It didn't take long. Shockwave brought the flash light over and it shined on to a creature he hoped he would never have to face again.

It was an ugly beast: it had the body of a human, covered in thick, black prickly fur, and out of it's back came long, spindly legs, resembling that of a black widow spider's legs. It's face had four pairs of bright, red eyes, and large, fat fangs, peeping out of it's mouth.

Orion cursed, "Dammit..."

With a screech, the creature went at them.

...

Another of Prometheus' creations opened the door to one of the cells, carrying in a small tray of food. It had been ordered to, since Straxus wanted his pets to be at their full health, before he broke them in front of those they loved and cared about.

The creature wasn't as horribly mutated at the others. It mostly looked like a weird fish creature, with aqua lungs, that was able to walk on two legs, but had a small hunch in it's shoulders. It wore a black shirt and pants, and was quite muscular.

The fish-man looked around a moment at the cell in confusion.

"Prime...?" it said in a gurgling voice, like it was talking under water.

Next thing it knew, the creature knew, it was met with a kick to the face, and was sent flying into the wall in the corridor, with a screech.

Optimus landed before it. After one hour of picking the lock to his chains with a paper clip he found in his jeans and two hours of waiting, holding himself up on the ceiling, the third prime of the DPD, had gotten the chance to escape. He walked towards the creature, who was rubbing his head in pain. He tore the aqua lungs from the creature's throat, and it screeched in pain.

Prime watched, until it went still at last. He looked back and forth in the hallway, before searching the creature for anything useful.

He was not disappointed, as he found a set knives, two guns, and a packet of bullets, along with a communicator and the keys to the cell. He stood up a moment, and then looked thoughtful. Then, he knelt back down and pulled off the creature's pants.

"You won't be needing these anymore, and hopefully they're the right size," he said, folding them.

He didn't look at the creature's face. He couldn't without feeling a large wave of guilt. He hadn't wanted to kill the thing, but he knew it would have had no problem killing him, or the others.

It was kill or be killed when it came to Prometheus' creatures, he knew only too well.

...

Megatron stood at the side of the door, holding the pipe at the ready. He had heard the commotion outside, and he was prepared in case anything-or anyone who was not an ally or family-decided to come into his prison.

He used the pipe to find a weak link in the chains Straxus had put on him, and was able to break it off. But he had to wait for someone to open the door, since it was heavily bolted.

He heard the door to his room click. He tensed, as he watched it open slowly. A figure came in, the light leaving large shadows over his face.

Pipe at the ready, Megatron waited, muscles tensed, prepared to swing.

He walked past Megatron, and seemed to be looking around for something. And that's when the older man moved, and his jailer turned around: just as the pipe came swinging into his victim's crotch.

"Oh..." Optimus said in a high pitched voice, clutching his injured area, "...shit..." he fell to the ground, as Megs stared down at him bewildered.

"Optimus?" he wheezed out, grey eyes widened in shock, and his cheeks red with embarrassment, "Oh for the love of god, are you alright? I'm sorry..."

Optimus waved him away, when he tried to reach down to help him.

He said in a high-pitched voice still, "No...no I'm fine...Oh it's not like I'm not...ow...in pain or anything..."

"I really am sorry Optimus, it thought you were on of Prometheus' men," Megatron said, rubbing the back of his head, and not able to make eye contact with his fallen comrade.

The prime finally stood up, after a few minutes, with a pained grunt, before he held out some folded cloth.

"Here...I got these for you..." he said, still clutching his injured pride.

Megatron stared, before he unfolded the pants. Sighing, he didn't ask how and where Optimus got them, and simply just put them on, feeling a sense of security again that he was fully covered. He waited a few minutes for Optimus to pull himself back together.

"Man...that's gonna bruise..." Optimus grounded out.

"...how did you get out?" Megatron asked.

Prime rubbed the sides of his head, "Let's just say that in the near future, my back is going to ache after spending two hours hanging on to the ceiling..." he limped out of the cell, Megatron quirking a brow in slight curiosity, but followed, holding his pipe in hand.

"Oh and I picked these up," Optimus handed him a gun, and a small box of bullets, "You'll need them."

He didn't question the Prime, and simply placed the bullets and gun in the pocket of his pants. But he held on to the pipe, just in case...

...

Soundwave looked over his glasses, when he saw the whole scene unfold before him: Optimus Prime assassinating one of Black's creatures, then proceeding to the other cell, and freeing Megatron.

He on-lined his communicator, "Shockwave: Important information."

He was answered with a growl, and a grunt, followed by an inhuman screech, and gunfire in the background.

_"I'm a little preoccupied at the moment, darling, can it wait?"_

Soundwave narrowed his eyes, "Shockwave: current location?"

_"My communicator should be still on! WHOA!"_

There was another one of these shrieks, and Soundwave felt chills riding up his spine.

"Query: in need of assistance?" he asked.

Shockwave growled, _"No, we're doing quite-GALVY! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?"_

Face going pale, Soundwave gulped, unsure what to do, as he listened carefully through Shockwave's communicator of what was happening.

...

Galvatron was on the creatures back, holding it's head in a lock. It screech in frustration and anger, struggling to get him off. He took out his gun, and aimed the rifle at it's head, only to have the creature yank it from his hands, and throw it to the ground.

Orion moved, trying to find a weak spot.

"Shockwave! Shoot it now, shoot this ugly bitch, before it kills us all!" Galvatron yelled.

Without a second thought, and ignoring the question from Soundwave about back-up, Shockwave picked up the pistol, and pointed it at the creature. He narrowed his one blue eye at the creature, the light blue giving off an intense gleam, before he aimed.

And then fired.

Galvatron yelled, as he and the creature both fell to the floor.

After a few minutes, all three men panting, Galvatron slowly got off the dead spider creature. And he looked in disgust at the fur sticking to his clothing.

"Oh man..." he sighed.

Heaving a sigh of relief, Shockwave said, "Come on. We still have a way to go."

Then his communicator buzzed, reminding him that Soundwave was still on the line.

"Yes Soundwave?" he said, sounding a little breathless.

He opened the link to the other two men with him, so they could hear whatever news Soundwave had to tell them.

_"Shockwave: Megatron and Optimus, just freed themselves. Location: Somewhere deep in the labs."_

TBC

...

Please review!


	35. Chapter 35: Hunting and Killing pt 4

Thirty-five, WHOO!

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they belong to hasbro. Nor do I own the universe being used, it belongs to Demyrie

Read please.

...

Chapter 35: Hunting and Killing pt. 4

Soundwave considered himself a very easy person. When you live around children for as long as he has, it kind of softens you up a bit.

But today, he was in the least tolerable of moods.

Cyclonus didn't seem to know that, when he brought in a goddamn mammoth man INTO HIS TRUCK!

He glared at the assassin, eyes narrowed through his sunglasses at the purple haired man in annoyance. Cyclonus turned to look at Soundwave, he blinked before trying to avoid the glare from him.

When Cyclonus turned to look at Soundwave, he blinked before trying to avoid the his angry eyes He fiddled his fingers, and hummed a moment.

"Cyclonus: EXPLAIN!" the volume of Soundwave's vocalizer increased tenfold.

…...

Megatron leaned back against the wall, bright grey eyes watching the shadows of the mismatched chimeras that guarded this whole place. Beside him, Optimus stood, taking in soft, quiet breaths to keep from drawing attention and avoiding fights if they could.

The two men waited a while for the shadows to disappear, before either one of them even thought about stepping away from their hiding spot.

Optimus felt his hand shake slightly from the metal of his gun. It felt cold against his skin, his blue eyes seeming to be focused on the task at hand.

He was sweating slightly from nerves and slight anxiety. He was afraid—as much as he didn't want to admit it—but he was afraid they would get caught and locked up all over again and the idea of more killing was starting to get to him.

He had killed before, but it was usually out of self-defense when a criminal was running at him and preparing to kill him or someone he was protecting from them. He even found reason to kill the fish creature that had guarded their cells out of the necessity to escape and because he had no other choice because he didn't see a human being anymore.

Still….still he felt guilt for killing something that_ used_ to be human. It made him feel slightly nauseous at the thought that he had killed someone, non-human or not, because of the primal need for freedom.

The young cop was brought out of his thoughts by an elbow into his side, bringing him back to reality. He shook his thoughts out of his head, as he remembered where he was and why he was with the silver-haired man.

They needed to get out of this hellhole, for if they did not, they could be captured again and imprisoned by Straxus and Prometheus or they could very well die.

There was no room for regret right now. He could save it for later.

There were footsteps coming towards them. The two men silently waited, until Megatron and Optimus looked at each other for a mutual understanding.

The guards came into view. Megatron nodded, before both men jumped on to the two creature guards, arms wrapping around the necks. There was a sudden inhuman, high-pitched screeching noise before a loud snap was heard from Megatron's captive.

Optimus covered his opponent's mouth—or where one would be—to cancel out the gurgling wail, before finding the area of the neck where one good twist would—

"The captives are escaping!"

The two humans looked with wide eyes, as another creature stood there with wide, yellow gecko like eyes and long fangs hanging over his lips, though he still had the face of a human man. Megatron aimed his gun and fired two shots: one hit the head, the next one went into the mutant's chest where his heart should be.

There was a metallic, cold rage in the older man's eyes when he had fired twice. Like he had devoid his person of emotions save for the anger in him when he killed the creature, also considering this one looked more like a man than a mutant, and had done what was necessary to keep their escape undetected.

Megatron clicked his gun, before he turned back to Optimus. He gave him a raised brow and expectant look, while the guard in the Prime's arms continued struggling.

He just looked at him with those wide blue eyes, unreadable as they looked the grey haired man over. After a few moments, he looked away and snapped the monster's neck, letting the limp, slightly warm body fall to the ground.

Immediately, the elder patted down the bodies as if searching for something. Optimus' azure orbs widened further in shock as he watched his father's lover pull weapons that creatures had had. Megatron picked up another set of guns. He emptied them of their bullets and placed them in his pocket.

"Here, take come of theses…they'll be useful."

The Prime stared at the bullets. He took them, and it felt like his arm was made of rusted iron as he did so. It was slow and shaky.

He placed them in his pocket, with the gun.

….

"Lil' Megs! Lil' Megs, you come out right this minute young man, or so help me…" Magmatron searched through the warehouse he was in for the kid he was supposed to be watching over for Galvatron.

This was getting ridiculous! He really, really did not expect to spend his evening chasing after Megatron's grandson.

And he was going to spank that sneaky little crackerjack for this. That is if he was alive to see him if his father found out he had lost him.

With that, he continued his search.

"Lil' Megs!" he shouted.

Suddenly, the song "Paralyzer" by Finger Eleven, was playing in his ears. He groaned, before reaching in his pocket for the phone.

"Ransack, for the last time I don't have you're damn—!"

_"I am not Ransack, and you would do well to change ya ring tone. That song was SO last century!"_

Magmatron almost choked on his own breath, as the father of the kid he supposed to be watching criticized his choice of music, "Oh! Hey Galvy!"

_"You okay Magmatron? You're voice sounds a little squeaky…"_

"Oh no, I'm fine Galvy! And so his Lil' Megs! And the dogs!" Magmatron cleared his throat, to try and keep his voice from wavering.

There was a sigh from the other end of his cell, _"Uh-huuuuh…has the giant mongrel ruined the apartment yet?"_

There was a small "I heard that!" in the background that sounded like Orion Pax.

"Uh…no, no, Grimlock hasn't ruined the apartment…Neither has little Howlback…" The man replied, as he tapped his foot nervously.

_"How's my little man doing?"_

"Oh, Lil' Megs? He's doing fine!" his voice went up one octave when he said the last part of his lie. He had no idea where the kid was and if he was okay.

Magmatron suddenly realized how very worried he was for the child. What if Straxus had found him? What if he had gotten hurt? Or worse, what if he was dead?!

He shook his head a moment. No, the kid maybe young, but if he was anything like his grandfather, he was smart enough to survive.

_"Can I talk to Lil' Megs?"_

"No," Magmatron silently cursed himself for that answer, rubbing a hand over his forehead, as silence answered him for the next thirty seconds that felt like decades.

Then, _"Why not?"_

Magmatron swallowed, as he tried to think of how to reply to the sharpness of that other man's tone. His mouth hung open, as he tried to measure out his chances of living if he told Galvatron the truth or lied to him.

"Uh, he's um…you see he's….um…" Magmatron swallowed, as he tried to answer him.

Suddenly there was a growl, _"Don't you dare lie to me…"_

The silent threat from those words made Magmatron's metaphorical tail go between his legs, like a dog that had been caught doing something very bad, "I lost him Galvatron…"

_"…..define LOST him…"_

He took in a deep breath, before answering, "Uh well, you see…."

….

Soundwave tapped his fingers against the console of his computer, listening in on the comm. recordings. He was mostly just listening in to make sure the others stayed out of trouble, ignoring the small conversation between Galvatron and Magmatron, knowing that he didn't need the info.

_"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME, MY BABY, MY CHILD, MY ONLY SON IS **HERE IN THIS HELLHOLE?!**"_

Nothing ever prepared Soundwave for Galvatron's emotional outbursts however. He nearly jumped out of his chair, his red visor glasses tilting off one ear and his eyes wide from being surprised by the amount the man's anger in that one shout.

…..

Megatron snapped in head when he heard a faint echo. The cop with him, Optimus Prime, stopped as well, looking around in slight confusion. Both of them remained quiet, listening to try and convey who or what had made that sound.

After a few minutes of no sound, the two men looked at each other, before they both went back to moving undetected as best they could.

…

"Galvatron. I know you're upset. I know you are worried for you offspring and that he means the world to you. But you must also remember that WE are on a MISSION to get your father and best friend out of here."

Brown eyes glared at Shockwave, who had covered the enraged father's mouth, while Pax held him back from rampaging forward to start a new search for his son.

"I am going to remove my hand form your mouth and you are going to calm down. We are going to find all three of them the best we can. But you need to keep your emotions in check. Understood?"

There was a muffled growl.

"Understood?" the assassin said with a slight bit more force than he would usually put in his voice.

Galvatron continued to glare, before he rolled his eyes and then nodded. Once the hand was removed, the man pulled out of Orion's grasp and rolled his shoulders to loosen up his neck. But he was still glaring ahead of the others.

"I'm gonna kill Magmatron for being a moron, I'm gonna kill Black and his bastard creations if they so much as try to stop me on this mission, and then I'm gonna kill the fucker, Straxus, for starting this whole ordeal…." he growled quietly, "Bodies are going to flood the floor when I'm done with this place and I find my son…"

Shockwave and Orion looked at each other, the cop questioning, while the assassin just gave him the same blank look, before giving a small shrug of indifference and followed their comrade.

If they didn't find the captives soon, then so help them whatever force of nature was out there.

...

Sorry for the very, very LONG wait for this chapter!I hope you guys liked it.

Happy New Year and please, please review. It helps keep my muse going.


End file.
